


Melancholia (fr)

by TerraNee



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Humanity (Good Omens), Aziraphale Sings, Crowley Diary, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Humanity (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, I'm Going to Hell, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lilith - Freeform, M/M, Minor Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Minor Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Mysterious Crowley, Mythology References, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), Very Secret Diary
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraNee/pseuds/TerraNee
Summary: Aziraphale était le seul ange assigné à plein temps sur terre. Il recevait la visite de collègues et de supérieurs hiérarchiques, bien entendu, mais à intervalles de temps si irréguliers qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de « rares » ses interactions avec ses semblables.Seul et constamment en proie au chaos du monde, notre ange avait contré son angoisse de « l'Ineffable », par l'intermédiaire d'une routine bien huilée.Du moins, jusqu'à la visite impromptue d'un démon dans sa librairie...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 18





	1. Ouvrir les yeux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à ma lectrice Beta " Romana_IntheVoid ", sans qui cette histoire serait jonchée de fautes d'orthographes !

**Prologue**

Armée d'une simple aiguille, c'est au fil du temps que notre Bonne Mère perça la toile immaculée de l'espace pour y broder des motifs complexes. Même si Dieu avait une idée générale de son œuvre, il lui faudrait s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre un résultat satisfaisant. Comme toute jeune artiste qu'elle était, elle remettait souvent en question ses choix esthétiques. Par exemple, l'univers devait-il être homogène ou hétérogène ?

**\- Chapitre 1 -**

_Démon, tu m'as susurré à l'oreille. Tu m'as dit « ton sssouhait contre le mien ». Tu m'as fais comprendre que je n'étais pas obligé_ _e_ _d'obéir servilement à Adam, car il était mon égal, fait de la même terre que moi. Alors je me suis enfuie, j'ai foulé la terre sans contraintes ni maîtres pour m'entraver. A présent que j'ai goûté à ma liberté de femme, à la souveraineté de mon corps, dis-moi, que veux-tu en échange ?_

**_~ O ~_ **

Comme à son habitude, Aziraphale s'était levé du pied droit en ce samedi de printemps. Son rituel de beauté matinal consistait à prendre une douche tiède, puis à se parfumer d'une eau de toilette aux senteurs de « cumulus ». Sa signature solaire caractéristique rendait ce parfum préférable à celle du « Cumulonimbus », aux notes bien trop fraîches et orageuses pour son nez sensible.

Comme tous les matins, le miroir de sa salle de bain accueillit un regard empreint d'une douceur naïve. C'était, au sens propre du terme, le visage d'un ange.  
Pour un être de lumière créé à l'aube des temps, aucun critère de beauté n'aurait pu qualifier Aziraphale de « beau ». Son visage rond, ses lèvres charnues, ses yeux bleus pâles et ses petites boucles blondes d’albâtre lui donnaient l'air d'un chérubin arrivé trop vite à maturité.

Vêtu d'une chemise beige peu passible d'avoir jamais été à la mode, il n'était pas spécialement grand. Ajoutez à cela ses formes généreuses, Aziraphale ressemblait à un gâteau savarin affublé d'un nœud papillon. 

D'après son patron Gabriel, tout ange se devait de garder son corps sain, et éviter à tout prix de le souiller avec de la nourriture humaine. Aziraphale avait cependant laissé le péché de gourmandise le submerger depuis l'invention des huîtres citronnées, c'est-à-dire, quatre siècles avant la naissance du Christ. Ainsi, après un copieux petit déjeuner composé d’œufs fermiers et de lard fris, notre ange entama sa journée à 8H30 du matin selon le fuseau horaire anglais.

Dans le quartier Londonien de Soho, plus précisément au 19 Greek Street, on entendait à cette heure grincer les grilles d'une librairie nommée AZ Fell and Co.

Après avoir balayé devant la façade du magasin, Aziraphale s'appliquait à ranger méticuleusement sa collection de livres qu'il accumulait depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Outre les horribles relents de moisi, on pouvait trouver en ces lieux l'héritage culturel de l'Antiquité classique dans sa totalité. Des papyrus sauvés des flammes de la grande bibliothèque d’Alexandrie aux manuscrits perdus de Sanaa, Aziraphale prenait très à cœur la conservation de toutes les connaissances humaines. Sur les sept étages que comptait la librairie, cohorte d’auteurs aussi bien renommés que méconnus étaient classés par siècles et genres littéraires.

  
Unique observateur de l'Histoire, Aziraphale s'était au fil du temps réfugié dans une preuve tangible des siècles passés. Six mille ans de vie solitaire avait comme qui dirait rendu notre envoyé céleste un peu casanier.

Aziraphale était en effet le seul ange assigné à plein temps sur terre. Il recevait la visite de collègues et de supérieurs hiérarchiques, bien entendu, mais à intervalles de temps si irréguliers qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de « rares » ses interactions avec ses semblables.  
Seul et constamment en proie au chaos du monde, notre ange avait contré son angoisse de « l'Ineffable », par l'intermédiaire d'une routine bien huilée.

C'est pourquoi il eut un tel choc lorsque tinta la clochette à l'entrée de sa boutique. Rares étaient en effet les clients qui venaient troubler sa tranquillité de si bonne heure. Sa surprise ne fit que s’accroître lorsqu'une odeur de souffre envahit les lieux.

La respiration d'Aziraphale resta bloquée dans sa poitrine alors qu'une fine silhouette s'avança vers lui, à demi éclairée par les premières lueurs de l'aube. Hormis sa chevelure rousse flamboyante, rien dans l'aspect de l'étranger ne semblait trahir son aura démoniaque.

L'ange ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de la créature arpentant sa boutique. L'homme semblait d'une taille égale à la sienne, à ceci près qu'il était bien plus mince et élancé. Tout comme Aziraphale, il portait sur lui la trace des époques qu'il avait traversées. Le démon était vêtu dans un style classique, avec des souliers noirs du XIXe siècle à en juger par leur symétrie , des lunettes de soleil rétro, un jean serré, et une veste en lin noir d'avant guerre que l'ange trouva prodigieusement bien préservée des mites. Le tout produisait un aspect assez chic.

La créature passa devant lui sans s'arrêter. Son regard caché sous des verres sombres opaques semblait parcourir les étagères à la recherche du Saint Graal. Il se figea finalement devant une collection des écrits de Platon et, d'une main tremblante, déblaya d'un amas de poussière un vieux manuscrit. Tenant religieusement du bout des doigts l'ouvrage, la créature s'appliqua à le feuilleter sans jamais prendre conscience qu'il était depuis tout ce temps observé par un ennemi héréditaire. Pris dans sa lecture, la créature quitta peu à peu sa posture élégante pour s'accroupir sur le sol poussiéreux de la librairie.

Prenant soudainement le dessus sur son hébétude, l'ange se décida à agir.  
De quel droit cette vile créature venait encombrer sa librairie ? Pire encore ! Comment osait-il toucher à ses livres ?   
L'ange quitta promptement son comptoir pour se diriger vers l’envahisseur. Le cœur battant, il se dressa entre l'étagère et le démon.

« Il n'est pas à vendre ! » S'écria Aziraphale, les mains posées sur ses hanches avec théâtralité.

Ce coup d'éclat fit sursauter si fortement le démon, jusqu'alors absorbé par sa lecture, qu'il faillit en faire tomber le précieux manuscrit. Levant la tête pour affronter le regard d'Aziraphale, sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser échapper une exclamation sourde.

L'ange se fustigea de ne pas avoir mieux travaillé son entrée en scène. Les lunettes de l'étranger reflétaient sa propre silhouette sous un faux jour. Aziraphale ressemblait au croque-mitaine en personne.

« -Vous...Vous êtes... » Bégaya une voix masculine qui fit sortir l'ange de ses réflexions.

« Que croyez-vous que je sois ? » S'emporta Aziraphale. « Un Oryctérope du Cap ? N'avez-vous pas sentit mon aura angélique en rentrant dans MA boutique ? »

« Votre boutique ? Je ne savais pas que les anges étaient propriétaires de librairies de nos jours. Les temps ont bien changés... »

Aziraphale inspira un grand bol d'air aux relents de papiers humides pour tenter de garder son calme.

« Quoi qu'il en soit », parvint-il à articuler, « Je vous prierez de bien vouloir quitter ces lieux. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mes supérieurs apprennent qu'une racaille de votre espèce flâne impunément en territoire céleste ! »

« Je ne flânais pas ! Je lisais ! » S'offusqua le rouquin. « Et puis... » Ajouta-t-il, l'air soudain méfiant. « Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas sentit votre aura ? Vous êtes-vous dissimulé dans l’éther pour mieux me surprendre ? Pour un ange qui ne veut pas de racaille sur son territoire, je trouve ça assez vicieux ! »

-Moi ? Vicieux ? Répéta bêtement l'ange, interloqué qu'on puisse le croire capable d'une telle fourberie. « Je ne suis pas le genre d'ange à faire la chasse aux démons ! Le problème vient sûrement de votre odorat défectueux ! »

« Peut-être que si vous pensiez à aérer votre librairie de temps en temps, j'aurais pu sentir autre chose que cette odieuse odeur de moisissure ! »

« Ça ne vous a pas empêché de rentrer à ce que je vois ! » Répliqua sèchement l'ange, au bord de la crise de nerfs. « Ni de venir mettre vos sales pattes sur un manuscrit vieux de 3500 ans ! ».

Le démon semblait sur le point d'objecter, mais les mots d'Aziraphale le poussèrent à tourner un regard curieux sur le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« Vous...Vous voulez dire que c'est...Non...Impossible... » Balbutia le démon, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« Je suis missionné sur cette terre depuis 6000 ans mon cher. Je peux vous garantir qu'il s'agit bel et bien du manuscrit de Platon sur l'Apologie de Socrate. Aucune erreur de traduction ou de réinterprétation possible ici. Par ailleurs, tout ce qui se trouve dans cette boutique a plus de mille ans d'âge.» Annonça l'ange d'un air dédaigneux.

« Mais...Pourquoi ? » Demanda le démon en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui, l'air admiratif.

Même si Aziraphale ne se l'avouerait jamais, voir un démon ébahit devant sa collection de livres fit gonfler ses plumes d’orgueil.

« J'apprécie grandement les œuvres authentiques ». Répliqua Aziraphale. « Ce n'est pas forcément du goût de Gabriel, mais pour ma part, il est regrettable de perdre une partie de la pensée de l'auteur uniquement pour que le texte soit accessible à un plus large public. »

« Vous êtes en train de m'avouer que vous allez à l'encontre de l'avis de vos supérieurs parce que vous avez un penchant pour...L'authenticité de la pensée ? » Fit remarquer le démon, un sourire sournois s'inscrivant sur son visage pâle.

« Et bien oui ! » Concéda Aziraphale avec passion. « Vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il y a une sorte de beauté lorsque qu'une pensée trouve pour la première fois un moyen de se figer sur du papier. »

« Autrement dit... » Résuma le rouquin, « Ce que vous appréciez dans une œuvre, c'est la passion crue et première qui jaillit de son géniteur. Lorsqu'il n'y a encore aucune fioriture ou morale pour l'entraver... »

« Parfaitement, et je soutiendrais même que... » Commença Aziraphale. Mais à la réalisation de ce qu'il s’apprêtait à dire, il s'arrêta net dans son élan.

« Oh Seigneur je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Vous me faites blasphémer en tordant mes mots, démon ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Et pourquoi vous arrêter en si bon chemin ? Vous aviez l'air sssi passsionné à l'instant ». Répondit le démon en sifflant ses derniers mots à la manière d'un serpent. « Pourquoi vous rétracter alors que vous commenciez à peine à parler avec vos tripes et non plus avec votre foie ? »

« Ma foi est la meilleure des guides ! » riposta l'Ange. « Pourquoi lui préférerais-je autre chose ? »

« Je ne parlais pas de votre foi religieuse mon ange, mais de l'organe » Expliqua calmement son interlocuteur. « A force de craindre la chute », poursuivit-il, « Les êtres célestes semblent incapables de parler avec autre chose que leur foie, siège de leurs peurs. Dépouillés de toute force, mais surtout de tout courage, leurs foies sont malades, vides de sang et aussi blancs et aseptisés que le paradis... ».

« Si, comme vous le dites, les anges sont mus par la peur », rétorqua Aziraphale avec un sourire sans joie, « je préfère mille fois être l'esclave de mon foie plutôt qu'être contrôlé par les mêmes pulsions lubriques que celles des démons ! Au moins, mon cerveau continu d'être irrigué, si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ! »

L'ange ignorait d’où toute cette vulgarité lui venait. Peut-être que la présence du démon pervertissait ses pensées ?

Le rire chaud qui accueillit sa réplique lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

Comme prise de spasmes incontrôlable, la créature infernale ne semblait pas vouloir mettre fin à son embarra. Il gloussait encore lorsque Aziraphale lui arracha des mains son précieux livre.

Toujours souriant, le démon retira ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux, larmoyants d'avoir trop ri.

Aziraphale eut le souffle coupé à la vue des deux pupilles reptiliennes qui l'observait avec amusement.

« Le serpent tentateur ! » S'écria-t-il intérieurement.

Il venait de converser avec la créature qui avait incité les hommes aux péchés !

Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale et il aurait souhaité en cet instant avoir son épée avec lui.

« Je vous aime bien, Ange. » Avoua le démon dans un murmure. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils vous ont assigné sur terre depuis 6000 ans. Même dans le coin le plus reculé des archives célestes, vous auriez contaminé tout le bloc par une lente et douce rébellion... »

Aziraphale sentit son cœur chuter comme une pierre dans son estomac. Le démon venait de souligner un des aspects les plus affligeants de son existence.

« Sortez... »Ordonna-t-il à la créature.

« Oh voyons mon ange, ne soyez pas si à fleur de peau ! » Dit le démon en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Ce contact fut comme une brûlure pour Aziraphale. Non pas parce que la main du démon l'avait blessé, mais parce qu'être touché de cette façon par un être aussi vil lui donnait la nausée.

« J'ai dit SORTEZ ! » Hurla-t-il en déployant ses ailes pour mieux intimider son adversaire.

« Si c'est ce que vous désirez... » Grimaça la créature en lui tournant le dos.

Mais juste avant que l'être infernal ne quitte définitivement la boutique, le serpent tentateur se retourna vers l'ange.

Ses yeux étaient de nouveau recouverts par ses lunettes de soleil. Aziraphale ne pouvait cependant plus cesser de penser aux deux globes oculaires jaunâtres qui l'observaient sous la teinture sombre de ses verres.

« Vous savez... » Entonna le démon d'un ton détaché, « je monte rarement à la surface. Mes devoirs de démon s'appliquent principalement à gérer les crises existentielles de mon patron. Je sais cependant que peu d'anges peuvent se vanter d'être restés aussi longtemps que vous parmi les humains. Personnellement, une telle expérience m'aurait rendu fou.»

« Où voulez-vous en venir » s'exaspéra Aziraphale, désireux que la conversation prenne fin et que le démon s'en aille.

« À un démentit » répondit le rouquin. « Je voudrais retirer mes précédentes affirmations sur le foie des anges ».

« Et bien ? »

« Il faut certainement une grande force de volonté pour être resté sur terre en tant que témoin de l'histoire, n'enviez donc pas vos camarades célestes, car d'entre tous, vous êtes certainement le plus courageux.

Et sur ces mots , le démon partit.

Aziraphale resta pendant plusieurs minutes le regard fixé sur la porte de la boutique, bras et ailes ballants.

Ce démon avait-il réellement tenté de lui donner une leçon de vie ? À dire vrai, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la créature lui paraissait à la limite du paradoxal .

  
Aziraphale était d'un naturel posé. L'ange avait toujours eu la capacité de garder la tête froide en temps de crise. Son esprit fonctionnait toujours avec une logique et une froideur méticuleuse afin de ne jamais se laisser dépasser par les événements. Cependant, la pression qui menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine l'obligea à admettre qu'en cet instant, il était tout sauf calme.

Après trois thés à la camomille, deux minutes de méditation et de l'aspirine contre un mal de tête persistant, l'ange dut se rendre à l'évidence. Endiguer la marée de ses pensées allait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu. Il n'y avait plus qu'un moyen à sa connaissance pour surmonter l'angoisse qui le submergeait.

L'ange alla dans sa cuisine se mettre en quête d'un peu de pain dur qu'il emballa soigneusement dans un sac. Aziraphale s'habilla par la suite d'un lourd manteau en laine, peu adapté pour la mi-saison, mais de loin le plus confortable qu'il possédait.

Avant de sortir, il pensa à retourner l’écriteau à sa porte pour signaler que la librairie était fermée. Non pas qu'il s'attendait à chagriner de potentiels clients par son absence. Jamais personne n'était entré plus d'une fois dans sa boutique sans promettre de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Aziraphale redoublait d'ingéniosité pour que les choses demeurent ainsi. Ange ou non, dès qu'un humain avait la prétention de vouloir acheter un de ses livre, Aziraphale pouvait devenir un vrai dément, à défaut d'autre chose...

Sans mauvais jeu de mot, son poste de libraire n'était qu'une couverture. Son unique but était en réalité de mettre à l’abri du temps ses précieuses œuvres littéraires.

Une nouvelle vague d'angoisse déferla dans la poitrine de l'ange à la pensée qu'à présent, un démon avait connaissance de son trésor. Tremblant de rage, il ferma à double tour sa porte et laissa ses jambes l'emporter au dehors.

A peine eût-il fait quelques pas qu'un nouveau sentiment l’étreignit. Aurait-il dû faire appel à ses supérieurs pour chasser définitivement le démon de Londres ? Il était en effet dangereux de laisser un tel être se déplacer librement dans une si grande métropole. Qui sait quels odieux desseins il prévoyait de mettre en œuvre ? Nombre d'âmes innocentes étaient peut-être en danger ! Et pourtant, il avait préféré protéger sa librairie d'une potentielle destruction plutôt qu'engager le combat avec un démon.

Qu'aurait dit Gabriel si il avait été témoin d'un tel manquement au protocole ? Aziraphale n'était pas vraiment apprécié par ses supérieurs. On lui reprochait souvent d'avoir pris des habitudes trop humaines pour être efficace dans ses missions. La réaction d'Aziraphale face au démon n'était qu'un des nombreux exemples prouvant les craintes de ses semblables. Aziraphale n'avait plus sa place au paradis.

Manquant à un croisement de se faire renverser par un vélo, il ne tarda pas non plus à se faire houspiller par tous les passants qu'il bousculait malencontreusement.

Ce n'est qu'en croisant son propre reflet à surface du lac de St James Park que son esprit parvint à s'extirper de la mélasse de négativité dans laquelle il se noyait. Négligemment, il donna un peu de pain aux canards. C'était sa manière à lui de trier ses pensées.

Les paroles du démons lui revinrent alors en mémoire :  
« N'enviez donc pas vos camarades célestes, car d'entre tous, vous êtes certainement le plus courageux. »

Un air frais et revigorant le fit soudainement frissonner de plaisir. Aziraphale prit une inspiration timide, comme pour goûter l'ambiance matinale. C'était comme si, subitement, son regard s'était éveillé au monde qui l'entourait. Des yeux humains n'auraient pu décrire avec la même précision le fourmillement de détails, de nuances et de couleurs que percevait en ce moment Aziraphale.

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, l'ange se sentait ouvert au changement.


	2. Abandonner le chagrin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Romana_IntheVoid " pour la correction de ce chapitre. Je suis dys, du coup c'est super rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un pour corriger les fautes ^^

_Démon, Tu m'as susurré à l’oreille. Tu m'as dit « ton sssouhait, contre le mien ». Tu m'as montré comment ne plus être prisonnier de la mort. Tu m'as envoyé chercher la plante de jouvence. Celle qui rajeunit celui qui en absorbe la sève. Puis tu me l'as dérobée afin que j'apprenne à jouir de la vie en acceptant ses limites. Qu'on peut surmonter ce mal par le recueillement, l'attention aux choses sacrées du cœur. À présent que j'ai goûté à ma liberté de mortel et à l'acceptation de mon destin, dis-moi, que souhaites-tu en échange ?_

**_~ O ~_ **

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Elle ne répondait plus aux prières. Certains humains avaient encore la prétention d'agir selon ses ordres, mais Aziraphale n'était pas dupe. Dieu s'était tue. Ne restait plus que le lointain écho de son passage.

La Chapelle de Savoie était située le long du Strand dans la cité de Westminster à Londres. Les vitraux de l'église avaient été détruits pendant le Blitz de Londres de la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

Aziraphale se souvenait cependant de la rosace aux éclats d'ambres qui éclairait jadis ce lieu Saint. Rien n'était éternel ici-bas. C'était la plus éprouvante des leçons qu'avait tenté d'assimiler l'ange au cours de son long séjour sur Terre.

Tous les dimanches, Aziraphale venait se recueillir dans ce sanctuaire. Ce n'était en rien une démarche religieuse, non. Il prenait juste un moment pour constater l'absence de ce vitrail, à jamais perdu, brisé.

Dans ce décor éploré, privé de son plus bel ornement, l'ange laissait sa voix résonner sur les vieux murs dentelés par le temps. Aziraphale pleurait son vitrail disparu, symbole de tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il chantait en la mémoire de son antique vitrail, si proche de la voûte céleste. Dans un psaume lyrique, à demi murmuré, il louait cette lumière qu'il avait vu s'écouler en de calmes rayons, telle une rivière d'or à travers le verre coloré.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il penserait à ce vitrail. Il était temps d'avancer.

Une fois revenu de la messe, l'ange entreprit un grand ménage de printemps dans sa librairie.

Aziraphale était en réalité déterminé à vaincre cette terrible odeur de moisi embaumant les lieux. Si la moisissure avait camouflé son aura angélique à un démon, certainement qu'un petit nettoyage aurait raison du problème. La tâche se révéla ardue.

Un nuage de saleté se mouvait depuis l'entrée de la librairie. Tout curieux qui aurait jeté un coup d'œil à l’intérieur aurait aperçu un petit homme plein de zèle, menaçant de son balai la vermine qui avait osé grignoter ses précieux livres.

Même avec l'aide d'un ou deux petits miracles, Aziraphale ne vint à bout de la tâche qu'en fin d'après-midi.

Un sentiment rare de satisfaction submergea l'ange en observant sa librairie propre et soignée. Mieux encore, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait le ménage dans son esprit.

Aziraphale devait se l'avouer : il s'était laissé aller ces derniers temps.

Toutes les horreurs dont il avait été témoin pendant la seconde guerre mondiale avaient profondément ébranlé son amour pour l'humanité. Aziraphale avait été envoyé aux premières loges pour assister aux massacres. Plus que jamais, les livres étaient devenus un moyen pour l'ange de se protéger du monde extérieur. Sa librairie était comme un refuge. Outre ses excursions au parc et à la messe, il restait généralement cloîtré chez lui.

L'ange prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il s'était laissé embarqué dans une routine machinale et aliénante afin d'éviter de penser...

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée le ramena soudainement au moment présent.

« Décidément ! Pesta Aziraphale, « on ne peut plus avoir un instant de paix ici !».

Sa politesse d'ange l'obligea toutefois à se façonner un sourire courtois sur le visage. Il espérait que l'aspect neuf de la librairie n'allait pas inciter les passants à venir plus souvent troubler sa tranquillité. Ce qu'il découvrit à l'entrée fut toutefois pire que ce qu'il imaginait.

Devant lui, le démon serpent était de retour, un carton dans les bras.

« Où puis-je déposer cela ? » Demanda la créature sur le ton de la conversation.

« Que...Que faites-vous encore ici ? Bégaya l'ange, absolument outré que ce satané démon ait le culot de remettre les pieds dans sa librairie. « Ne vous ai-je pas clairement dit de ne plus jamais revenir ? »

« Techniquement, vous m'avez seulement demandé de sortir. » Répondit le démon, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

« Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi ! S'énerva Aziraphale. « Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je veux parler ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! »

« Au contraire » objecta la créature d'une voix suave. « Il se trouve que je suis venu faire affaire avec vous. »

Les yeux d'Aziraphale s'écarquillèrent de surprise à cette annonce.

« Il est hors de question que je fraternise avec l'ennemi ! Gronda-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à reprendre mes livres et chercher un autre libraire pour en prendre soin. C'est bien dommage pour vous, il s'agit d’œuvres uniques... » Annonça le démon en faisant mine de partir.

Aziraphale sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« Une minute ! Halte là ! » S'écria-t-il en venant se placer devant la créature. « Vous venez m'apporter des livres ? »

Un sourire satisfait orna le visage du démon. Aziraphale avait l'intime conviction qu'il venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

« Je déménage à Los Angeles dans un mois ». Expliqua le suppôt de Satan d'un ton détaché. « J'ai fait le tri dans mon appartement et je me suis dit qu'au lieu de m'encombrer de ces antiquités, je pouvais peut-être vous les confier. »

« Comme c'est aimable à vous ! Venir me donner vos ordures sataniques pour que je les ajoute à ma collection. » Riposta Aziraphale d'un ton faussement enjoué.

«Il n'y a rien de très maléfique dans ce carton. » Répondit le démon, l'air soudain gêné. « Il ne s'agit en réalité que de quelques parchemins d'Alexandrie, et une ou deux œuvres personnelles... »

« Vous avez dit Alexandrie ! » S'écria soudainement l'ange en se précipitant vers le démon pour lui arracher son carton des mains.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Aziraphale partit s'installer à son bureau pour mieux faire l'inventaire de son nouveau trésor. Il comptabilisa six rouleaux provenant d'Alexandrie ainsi que quelques livres aux reliures disloquées.

« Vous avez volé ces rouleaux ? » Grinça Aziraphale d'un ton soupçonneux.

« C'est un de mes confrère qui a eu la présence d'esprit de les sauver du feu. Il me les a donné pour que je les garde en lieu sûr. Belzébuth n'est hélas pas une très grande fan de littérature. Mauvaise idée que d'apporter du papier en enfer... »

Aziraphale aurait pu jurer que la créature semblait désolée que l'enfer ne conserve pas les écrits produits par l'humanité. Il garda néanmoins ses pensées pour lui **-** même.

« Et c'est à moi que vous confiez ces ouvrages ? » Demanda l'ange, ne pouvant cacher dans sa voix une curiosité croissante.. **.**

«J'ai besoin de savoir qu'ils sont en lieu sûr. » Expliqua le démon en évitant le regard d'Aziraphale, comme si un tel aveu le rendait mal à l'aise. « Vous m’êtes apparu comme l'homme providentiel. »

Une étrange chaleur s'infiltra dans la poitrine d'Aziraphale et monta jusqu'à ses joues. Jamais encore personne n'avait reconnu ses talents de conservateur. Notre héros fit de son mieux pour camoufler son embarra. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser perturber par un serviteur de Satan.

« Hier je vous chasse de ma librairie, aujourd'hui vous m'offrez des trésors de mille ans d'âge. Pardonnez-moi donc si je vous demande : où est l'arnaque ? » 

« Je ne vous offre rien. » Répondit sèchement le démon. « Considérez plutôt cela comme un échange équitable. Vous mettez en lieu sûr mes livres, et en contrepartie, vous avez accès à toutes les pensées qu'ils renferment. »

« Vous êtes prêt à marchander avec un ange pour quelques parchemins ? » S'étonna Aziraphale, peinant à croire la chose possible.

« Seulement avec vous. » Avoua solennellement la créature. « Vous avez l'air d'être consciencieux avec vos livres. Je vous fais confiance. »

Aziraphale manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

La créature semblait faire preuve de bien trop d’honnêteté pour sa condition. Il ne s'agissait sûrement là que d'une odieuse manœuvre pour endormir sa vigilance Aziraphale se résolut donc à ne pas tomber dans pareil manège.Le regard de l'être céleste bascula vers les vieux manuscrits décrépis sur son bureau. Peut-être pourrait-il y trouver une excuse pour découvrir les vraies intentions du démon ?

Se raclant la gorge, il tenta de briser le lourd silence qui avait pris place dans la librairie.

« Je ne connais aucune de ces œuvres... » Marmonna-il en feuilletant un des ouvrages d'un œil faussement intéressé. 

« C'est parce que j'en suis moi **-** même l'auteur. Répondit le démon en s'avançant vers le bureau d'Aziraphale. Il désigna alors le livre dans les mains de l'ange.

« Celui-ci est une retranscription de l'Épopée de Gilgamesh, rédigé par mes soins. Rien à voir avec ces horribles tablettes de pierre à moitié rongées par le temps. Il y a aussi quelques journaux personnels faisant le constat des choses que j'ai pu observer et entendre pendant mes brefs séjours sur Terre. 

« Vous êtes intéressé par l'Histoire ? S'étonna Aziraphale. « Ou vous aimez seulement garder une trace de vos méfaits ? »

« Je considère plutôt l'écriture comme une forme d' exutoire. Ironique pour un démon n'est-ce pas ? ».

Aziraphale ne cessait d'être surpris par les réponses du démon. Son regard se concentra un instant sur les quelques journaux aux couvertures décrépites. Le bibliophile en lui prit note d'acheter le matériel nécessaire pour remettre à neuf ces ouvrages.

« Si j'avais fait comme vous, il m'aurait fallu plus d'un carton pour raconter six mille ans de vie commune avec l'humanité. » Déclara l'ange avec un sourire contrit.

« Je ne suis monté que sept fois à la surface » se justifia le démon. « À peine de quoi remplir un carton, j'en ai bien peur. »

« Vous ? Le serpent tentateur, n’êtes venu ici **-** bas que sept fois pour semer le chaos ? »

« Je sais, c'est honteux. » Adhéra le démon dans un rire sans chaleur. « Mais que voulez-vous ? Je m'arrange toujours pour me faire tuer à des moments clés de l'Histoire. »

Les yeux de l'ange quittèrent un instant le manuscrit pour observer avec effarement son ennemi.

« Vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez été désincorporé plusieurs fois ? Et l'enfer a tout de même jugé bon de...Enfin...Vous avez pu obtenir d'autres enveloppes corporelles pour retourner sur Terre ? »

Aziraphale était scandalisé qu'on puisse négliger ainsi ses incarnations terrestres. Si au cours de ses six mille ans de service, il avait par malheur abîmé son corps, les autorités célestes n'auraient pas tardé à le renvoyer travailler aux archives. Son enveloppe aurait alors été donnée à un ange plus consciencieux.

Aziraphale eut un frisson dans le dos rien qu'en y pensant.

« La différence entre mon travail et celui des autres démons, c'est que je rends mes tentations absolument inoubliables. Quand je marchande une âme contre un miracle démoniaque, je fais en sorte que mon méfait reste mémorable ! Expliqua le démon avec fierté.

« Vraiment ? » Répondit l'ange, une grimace dubitative tordant ses traits. « Et cela suppose de détruire votre enveloppe corporelle à chaque fois ? Je ne savais pas qu'une âme humaine valait un tel sacrifice, surtout pour un démon. »

« Je suis le serpent tentateur. Il est dans ma nature de délaisser une vieille peau au profit d'une nouvelle... »

" Cela doit rendre fous vos supérieurs ... » Ne put s’empêcher de commenter Aziraphale. « Cependant, si ils vous autorisent à remonter en surface, c'est qu'ils doivent être satisfaits de votre travail. Après tout, vous êtes celui qui a provoqué le péché originel. Être le premier émissaire de Satan doit peser lourd dans la balance je suppose... »

« C'est sans conteste une position respectable. » Reconnu amèrement la créature.

« Et combien d'âmes avez **-** vous précipité es en enfer dites **-** moi ? »

Aziraphale espérait que toutes ses questions ne rendaient pas son enquête trop évidente. Il désirait en savoir le plus possible sur son ennemi avant d'accepter son offrande.

« Sept ». Répondit en toute simplicité le démon.

« Sept ? » S'étrangla le libraire. « 6000 ans depuis que Eve a mordu dans une pomme, et vous me dites que vous n'avez que sept âmes à votre compteur ? Ce devait être des personnalités hors normes !

« Cette chère Lilith était en effet unique en son genre ». Concéda le démon, un sourire tendre sur le visage. « Elle m'a vendu son âme en échange de l'égalité homme/femme. Une féministe avant l'heure si vous voulez mon avis... Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Dieu lui a interdit d'enfanter. Peut-être par peur de se faire détrôner avant l'heure par une femme trop indépendante... »

« Ne blasphémez pas ! Vous allez attirer l'attention sur nous ! » S'inquiéta Aziraphale en jetant un regard vers le plafond.

«Ne vous affolez pas mon ange. Je suis quasiment certain que la ligne est depuis longtemps saturée par la litanie des plaintes humaines. C'est peut-être pour cela que la communication semble impossible de nos jours. C'est vrai, depuis Jeanne d'Arc, qui s'est déjà vanté d'avoir entendu Dieu chuchoter à son oreille ? ».

Aziraphale se massa douloureusement les tempes, affligé par le nombre d'absurdités blasphématoires que ce démon pouvait proférer à la seconde.

« Je doute que les voies du Seigneur fonctionnent comme un réseau téléphonique mon cher... » Tenta-t-il de résonner.

« Pourtant, cela expliquerait pourquoi il y a de moins en moins de miracles angéliques ! » Poursuivit le démon sur sa lancée. « Cela fait d'ailleurs un moment que je n'entends plus parler de votre messager officiel, la retraite existe-elle chez les anges ? »

« Gabriel est le plus fidèle serviteur de notre Seigneur ! S'énerva Aziraphale en se redressant promptement sur son siège. « Je vous interdis de remettre en question son efficacité ! »

« Si je ne peux pas critiquer ouvertement les choix stratégiques de votre Saint-Patron, les humains s'en chargeront à ma place. » Susurra le démon avec un sourire railleur.

« Surveillez votre langue Serpent ! »

« Crowley ».

« Je vous demande pardon ? ».

« C'est mon nom. Crowley ». L'informa le démon en haussant un sourcil.

« Oh...Je...Je suis Aziraphale ». Se présenta l'ange, soudain gêné. L'ange ne poussa toutefois pas le vice jusqu'à aller serrer la main de la créature.

« Celui pour qui on tombe de l'Azure...». Murmura d'une voix à peine audible le démon, le visage blême. 

Incapable de décrypter la curieuse réaction du rouquin, l'ange baissa le regard sur ses chaussures. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu la traduction de son nom prononcé de vive voix. Les noms que Dieu avait donné à ses anges étaient considérés comme sacrés...

« Je..Je peux constater que votre librairie a eu droit à un petit ménage de printemps ». Réalisa le démon, semblant reprendre le dessus sur son étonnement.

« Je voulais faire disparaître cette horrible odeur d'humidité ». Expliqua Aziraphale, heureux du changement de sujet. «Et puis, il m'a paru raisonnable après votre dernière visite de m'assurer que mon aura angélique soit mieux perceptible ».

« Sans vouloir vous contrarier, votre aura sent toujours aussi faiblement ». Lui apprit Crowley avec une moue désolée.

« Vous n’êtes pas sérieux ? ». S'inquiéta l'ange, paniquant déjà à l'idée que son pouvoir faiblissait.

« Je sais à quoi ressemble une aura angélique, mais votre parfum est plus semblable à celui des humains. Vous êtes peut-être resté trop longtemps sur terre ? ».

« C'est invraisemblable... Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une perte d'aura... ».

« Aucun ange ou démon ne s'est jamais imprégné de l'atmosphère terrestre aussi longtemps que vous ». Réfléchit à voix haute le rouquin. « Il y a peut **-** être des effets inconnus à rester trop longtemps dans le même corps ? »

« Si c'est le cas, je risque de faire plus souvent de mauvaises rencontres ... » Rechigna l'ange en s'avachissant sur sa chaise.

« Vous me fendez le cœur. » Se désola le démon, prenant un air offensé. Je viens vous apporter mes précieux livres, mais vous me traitez toujours comme la pire des racailles. »

« Je suis navré mais les habitudes ont la vie dure. Soupira Aziraphale. « Par ailleurs, je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de votre honnêteté. Que cherchiez **-** vous donc la première fois que vous êtes venu m'importuner ? »

« J'ai vu le De Vinci qui ornait le dessus de votre bureau. » Expliqua Crowley en s'avançant vers le tableau pour mieux l'admirer. « Un original qui plus est ! »

« Je vous l'ai dit, j'apprécie grandement l’authenticité. »

« Et puis, je l'avoue, j'aurais certainement volé un ou deux de vos livres si vous n'aviez été qu'un simple libraire. » Termina le rouquin en gratifiant Aziraphale d'un sourire démoniaque.

« Vous n'auriez pas osé ! » S’offusqua l'ange, la main sur le cœur.

« Je suis un démon, c'est mon travail d'aller à l'encontre des règles. »

Crowley était à présent en train de caresser du bout des doigts le même livre qu'il avait choisi la dernière fois.

Ce frôlement tendre provoqua un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'ange. Il y avait quelque chose de religieux dans l'attitude du démon envers ce livre. L'ange avait conscience de sa propre folie, mais les mots coulèrent de sa bouche avec une limpidité déconcertante.

« Vous pouvez le lire si vous le désirez. » Offrit Aziraphale, les joues rouges d’embarras.

« De quoi ? » S'étrangla le rouquin tout en rétractant ses doigts hors de portée de l'ouvrage.

En cet instant, l'homme ressemblait plus à un enfant pris en faute qu'à un démon. Un petit sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aziraphale.

Il venait de découvrir le péché mignon d'un démon.

« Le livre. » Expliqua l'ange posément. «Il n'est pas question de vous le vendre, ni même que vous l’empruntiez, mais vous pouvez prendre le temps de le lire ici. »

« Vous laisseriez un démon lire dans votre boutique ? » S'étonna Crowley, incrédule.

« J'ai la vague impression que je ne serais pas de sitôt débarrassé de vous tant que vous n'aurez pas eu ce que vous désirez. Voici donc le marché : je prends soin de vos ouvrages, je vous laisse le libre accès à ma bibliothèque, et en échange, vous ne volez aucune de mes affaires. L'arrangement vous convient-il ? »

Le démon ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de parvenir à produire une réponse.

« Ce serait parfait... » Accepta-t-il dans un demi murmure.

« Dans ce cas, laissez **-** moi prendre soin de vos pauvres livres, prenez un siège et enfin, soyez sage pendant votre lecture. » Déclara Aziraphale avec toute l'hégémonie dont il était capable.

L'ange fit alors mine de se mettre au travail, examinant avec une minutie feinte les manuscrits de Crowley.

L'ange ne put toutefois s'empêcher de lancer quelques œillades à la dérobée pour observer son étrange invité.

Le serpent tentateur n'avait pas daigné poser son maléfique postérieur sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils d'Aziraphale. Il semblait privilégier le sol dur et froid au velours confortable des coussins. Peut-être était-ce là une des séquelle de 6000 ans coincé en enfer ?

Le démon était d'un calme olympien. D'une main gracieuse, la créature tournait les pages de son livre sans que le froissement de ses doigts sur le papier ne dépasse le simple murmure du vent. Aziraphale en fut hypnotisé. Crowley avait l'air totalement absorbé par son livre, inconscient des yeux de l'ange sur lui.

Les traits de son visage étaient empreint de nostalgie, comme si sa lecture éveillait en lui des souvenirs douloureux. Aziraphale n'osa toutefois pas questionner Crowley pour savoir ce que L'Alcibiade de Platon éveillait dans son cœur.

L'ange dut finalement se résoudre à tourner son attention vers son propre livre. L’œuvre qu'il avait entre les mains était une merveille d'anecdotes sur la vie en Mésopotamie vers 2650 av. J.-C. Elle y racontait les déboires du roi de la cité d'Uruk, Gilgamesh. Le style était épuré et concis, rien à voir avec l'épopée fantasque qu'en retiendrait l'histoire.

Crowley racontait avec une ironie mordante et sans pitié tout ce dont la bêtise humaine était capable. Peu à peu, Aziraphale se laissa captiver par le récit.

L'ombre la nuit s'était emparée de chaque recoins de la librairie lorsqu'une main froide se posa sur l'épaule de l'ange. Dans un sursaut, Aziraphale en fit tomber son livre.

« Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. » S'excusa le démon. « Le livre vous plaît-il ? »

« C'est une mine d'or. » Répondit nerveusement Aziraphale en époussetant son livre.

« Content qu'il vous plaise. » Sourit le démon en posant délicatement le livre emprunté sur le bureau de l'ange, comme pour attester qu'il ne l’emmènerait pas avec lui.

« Vous partez ? » Demanda Aziraphale.

« Oui »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais Aziraphale n'avait plus eu l'occasion de faire face à ses pupilles reptiliennes depuis leur première interaction. L'ange fit ainsi face à son propre reflet dans les verres sombres des lunettes de la créature.

N'était-il pas fou de laisser un tel être pénétrer sur son territoire ? Quelle folie pouvait bien le pousser à supporter la présence de cet homme ?

Sans un merci ni même un au-revoir, le démon rompit le contact visuel et disparut dans l'ombre, comme absorbé par les ténèbres. 

Aziraphale tomba avec lourdeur sur son siège, tremblant de peur, mais aussi d’excitation.

Il avait besoin d'un thé pour se remettre de toutes ses émotions !

D'un claquement de doigt, Il miracula une tasse fumante face à lui. Le contact brûlant de la porcelaine sur ses paumes l'aida à faire disparaître la tension dans ses muscles. Aziraphale fit délicatement s'écouler du lait demi **-** écrémé dans l'eau chaude.

Comme un nuage se dissolvant dans un bain de soleil, le lait et l'eau se mêlèrent pour donner une teinte cotonnée à la boisson. Après avoir pris un profond plaisir à respirer les émanations de cannelle, il sirota distraitement l'arôme floral tout en feuilletant l'Épopée de Gilgamesh.

L'ange aurait aimé se plonger corps et âme dans sa lecture, cependant, ses pensées vagabondaient sans arrêt vers sa conversation avec le démon.

Une question en particulier lui brûlait les lèvres :

Qui étaient les six autres âmes que Crowley avait précipitées en enfer ?


	3. Libérer la parole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un grand merci à ma Beta Romana_IntheVoid pour son incroyable travail de correction <3

_Démon, Tu m'as susurré à l’oreille. Tu m'as dit « ton sssouhait, contre le mien ». Tu m'as montré comment rester à jamais dans la mémoire des_ _H_ _ommes. Tu m'as mi_ _s_ _face à un choix. Devais-je opter pour une vie douce et paisible ? Ou aspirer à une gloire éternelle, induite par une mort violente et précoce ? Tu m'as guidé sur le champ de bataille et j'ai écri_ _s_ _ma propre légende._ _À_ _présent que les poètes chantent mes exploits par delà les siècles et que je règne sur les champs Élysées , dis-moi, que souhaites-tu en échange ?_

**~ O ~**

Ce début de semaine avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roues. Aziraphale s'était fait livrer de nouveaux instruments pour la restauration de ses livres. Parmi les ouvrages qu'il avait récemment acquis, s'en trouvait un en très mauvais état et qui requérait de toute urgence ses soins. L'ange avait été scandalisé par l'état de détérioration avancé dans lequel il avait trouvé le manuscrit. Le travail de restauration pouvait se révéler long. C'était une activité qui demandait beaucoup d’habileté manuelle, mais aussi une grande patience.

Chaque restauration se révélait un challenge en soi, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la satisfaction de l'ange à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à sauver un ouvrage de l'oubli. Il aimait redonner vie à la pensée, mais aussi à la matière ! Papiers, cuirs, parchemins, toiles, fils, pigments...Chaque livre passant entre les mains d'Aziraphale avait l'assurance de retrouver sa jeunesse d'antan. L'ange mettait toujours tout son cœur à l'ouvrage.

Ce manuscrit possédait cependant une particularité que n'avaient pas ses prédécesseurs : il appartenait à un démon.

De petite taille, sa couverture était faite d'un simple cuir en peau de chèvre. Scellées par les affres du temps, les pages s'étaient durcies et collées entre elles. Il était donc impossible d'ouvrir le livre sans détruire son contenu. Un défi bien trop tentant à relever pour le bibliophile qu'était Aziraphale.

Ce qu'ignorait l'ange alors, c'était qu'il venait de poser la main sur l'équivalent de la boîte de Pandore.

Il s'occupa tout le jour de ramener à la vie cet étrange témoin du passé. Lorsque les premières ombres de la nuit dansèrent dans la librairie, il parvint enfin à libérer délicatement les pages de l'ouvrage. La première chose qu'il nota fut qu'elles étaient remplies de notes allant du grec ancien à l'anglais moderne.

Interdit, il commença à parcourir des yeux les premières lignes. Ce qu'il y lut fit palpiter son cœur d'une curieuse façon. Pris au dépourvu, et rougissant d'être rentré dans les pensées intimes d'un démon, il referma prestement le manuscrit.

Un journal ! Ce manuscrit était un journal ! Pourquoi Crowley lui avait laissé un objet si personnel ? Aziraphale avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré en territoire ennemi. L'ange ne se l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais l'expérience s'était révélée grisante. Il résistait déjà à l'attrait d'en lire davantage.

Sa main se tendait inconsciemment vers l'ouvrage lorsqu'une cloche angélique sonna à son oreille. Une note inscrite sur du papier doré apparut alors face à lui :

 _Prière à l'ange Aziraphale, Principauté et Gardien de la Porte Oriental_ _e_ _, de bien vouloir se présenter à 19H15 dans le bureau de l'Archange Gabriel._

Le message était bref et concis, comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait une missive en provenance du paradis. Aziraphale savait que Gabriel n'aimait pas attendre. Abandonnant de mauvaise grâce le confort de son sofa, il jeta un dernier regard désireux vers le manuscrit avant de monter au septième étage de sa boutique.

Depuis son balcon, l'ange déplia précautionneusement ses ailes. Ces dernières étaient un peu engourdies d'être restées si longtemps oubliées dans l’éther. Battant l'air, il finit par décoller avec maladresse du sol pour gagner de l'altitude. Aziraphale avait toujours préféré passer par la grande porte pour entrer au paradis.

Il monta calmement dans la nuit d'encre en observant Londres se faire dévorer par l'obscurité. Déjà pourtant, s’éclairait la ville, comme si chaque foyer allumait son étoile, dessinant une myriade de constellations sur le sol de la terre.

Sans porter attention aux remous du vent, l'ange s’éleva en spirale. La ville n'était à présent plus qu'une lueur pâle en dessous de lui. A mesure qu’il montait, les nuages perdaient leur boue d’ombre, devenant plus purs, plus blancs.

La clarté devint telle qu’elle finit par éblouir Aziraphale. Même la nuit, le paradis était éclairé d'une lumière aveuglante. Le ciel, ses vêtements, ses ailes, tout devint blanc autour de lui.

Semblable à un immense colombier, la tour cylindrique du siège social se dessinait à l'horizon. Utilisant les vents ascendants, Aziraphale vola jusqu'à la lucarne d’envol et se posa sur l'un des nombreux balconnets destinés aux atterrissages. Peu d'anges utilisaient encore cette entrée pour rejoindre le paradis, l'ayant abandonnée au profit des escalators. Aziraphale avait cependant gardé cette habitude.

L'ange déambula dans des couloirs vides et silencieux.

Il devait s'agir d'une urgence pour que Gabriel le convoque à une heure si avancée de la nuit...

Arrivant d'un pas tranquille devant le bureau d'un concierge, il attendit poliment que l'ange termine sa conversation téléphonique avant de l'aborder. Le regard d'Aziraphale dériva sur le vieux téléphone à colonne en bakélite qu'utilisait l'homme. Le paradis avait toujours pris un peu de retard lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre à jour sa technologie. Ce téléphone présentait toutefois une nette amélioration si on devait le comparer aux pigeons voyageurs utilisés encore vingt ans plus tôt par le siège social du paradis.

L'ange fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par la voix morne du secrétaire :

« Principauté Aziraphale ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. » Confirma l'ange avec un sourire nerveux.

« Vous êtes en avance de dix minutes ». L'informa sèchement l'homme. « Veillez patienter un instant, L'Archange Gabriel va bientôt vous recevoir. »

Aziraphale répondit docilement par un hochement de tête. Pendant un temps, seul le cliquetis d’une machine à écrire désuète donnait un sens au silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. La sonnerie du téléphone tremblait parfois. Le secrétaire décrochait alors, écoutait sobrement, puis raccrochait, le visage fermé sur un secret indéchiffrable.

Aziraphale plaignait cette pauvre créature dont le travail consistait à rester à l'écoute des anges missionnés sur Terre. Il s'imagina un instant passer l'éternité à remplir de la paperasse et à servir le café aux Archanges. Cette simple pensée le fit frémir d'horreur.

« Ah vous êtes là ! » Déclara une voix grave et cadencée dans son dos.

L'Archange Gabriel venait d’apparaître à la porte, serré dans son costume d'homme d'affaires.

«Bonsoir Monsieur » Le salua respectueusement Aziraphale « Je suis venu aussi vite que possible .»

« Vous savez à quel point j'aime la ponctualité et je vous en remercie ». Lui sourit Gabriel d'un air appréciateur. « Mais entrez donc dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler d'une affaire des plus urgentes ! »

Aziraphale suivit l'Archange dans son bureau. Il entra dans une vaste pièce dotée de grandes fenêtres et de plafonds élevés.

« Je vous en prie, installez-vous » L'invita Gabriel en lui désignant une chaise en face de son bureau d'acajou.

De plus en plus intimidé par la formalité de cet entretient, Aziraphale s’assit en observant d'un œil inquiet la silhouette de son patron dos à la baie vitrée. Le visage du messager céleste était plongé dans l'ombre, ne permettant pas à l'ange de lire ses traits.

« J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous ». Expliqua Gabriel sur un ton professionnel. « Voyez-vous, cela fait quelques années que je me démène pour faire échouer les nouvelles réformes au sein des églises anglicanes. Dans certains lieux de prière , des évêques ouvertement homosexuels ont été nommés ou élus, vous rendez-vous compte ? »

Aziraphale savait que c'était une réaction lâche, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Les traditions ancestrales et des lois édictées par le paradis condamnaient fermement certaines pratiques charnelles humaines. Avoir un ami comme Oscar Wilde avait cependant permis à Aziraphale de se libérer de ce genre d’opinions rétrogrades. L'ange fit de son mieux pour ne pas trahir ses pensées tandis que Gabriel continuait son discours.

« J'ai besoin de vous pour un miracle » Lui exposa l'Archange d'un ton impératif. « Il faudra vous rendre à la conférence de Lambeth et trouver un homme répondant au nom de Gene Robinson.

C'est un évêque libéral qui tient des positions, disons...Trop tolérantes pour la prospérité de cet ordre. »

Gabriel se tourna alors vers une fenêtre, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

« Il faudrait qu'il lui arrive...Comment dire...Un accident .» Termina-t-il d'une voix feutrée.

Aziraphale ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en réalisant ce que Gabriel lui demandait de faire.

« Il n'est tout de même pas question de tuer ce pauvre homme ? » S'inquiéta l'ange, le regard horrifié.

« Le mettre hors service, tout au plus. » Concéda Gabriel avec détachement.

« Je ne comprends pas... » Ne put s’empêcher d'objecter Aziraphale. « Comment un simple évêque un peu trop laxiste pourrait mettre en danger le grand Plan de notre Seigneur ? »

Une ombre passa alors dans le regard de l'Archange.

« Oseriez-vous remettre en question mon autorité, et par extension, celle de Dieu ? » S'écria Gabriel en fusillant l'ange du regard.

« Je… j’ai cru… ». Commença à bégayer Aziraphale. Mais ses lèvres tremblaient si fort de l'émotion dont il était en proie qu'il fut incapable de terminer sa supplique.

« Vous n’avez pas à croire, mais à exécuter » Hurla Gabriel, les yeux flamboyants de colère. « Je suis le messager de Dieu et à travers ma bouche, c'est Elle qui s'exprime ! »

Sur ces mots, l'Archange se redressa de toute sa taille pour annoncer d'une voix impérieuse, presque menaçante:

« Allez-vous m'obéir Aziraphale ? Ou dois-je confier cette mission à un autre et vous destituer de votre fonction de Principauté ? »

Aziraphale se sentait submergé par l'aura dangereuse de son supérieur. Le pouvoir de Gabriel se déversait par vagues violentes dans tout le bureau, contraignant l'ange à se recroqueviller dans les tréfonds de sa chaise.

« Vous...Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Monsieur. Je ne vous décevrais pas. » Assura finalement le blond d'une voix chevrotante.

« Bien ! Voilà qui est mieux ! ». Se calma aussitôt Gabriel, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Comme si son explosion n'avait jamais eu lieu, l'Archange commença à lui expliquer les détails de sa mission.

Mais Aziraphale n'écoutait plus. Se détournant de son interlocuteur avec lassitude, il observa le mur blanc et immaculé devant lui.

A se demander où Dieu avait voulu en venir quand Elle avait créé le paradis si sobre, si aseptisé...

La vie de l'ange se mit à danser sous ses yeux, et il comprit enfin que ses supérieurs n'avait aucune idée de ce que représentait l'humanité. Ces anges-là étaient des êtres éthérés, lunaires, qui ne participaient pas réellement à la vie terrestre. Ils ne travaillaient qu'à satisfaire Dieu pour garder en eux son amour.

" Ils ne sont pas comme moi ! Il n'y a pas le même amour entre nous ! " Réalisa soudain Aziraphale, frappé par cette dure réalité.

Pourquoi l'amour des choses terrestres lui paraissait tellement plus précieux que celui de Dieu ? Parce qu'il était plus exclusif, plus capricieux ? Les âmes humaines offraient leur amour sans règles ni loi. Cet amour avait le droit d'être imparfait, contrairement à celui de Dieu, qui ne tolérait aucun faux pas. Aziraphale n'était plus digne de cet amour depuis longtemps. Peut-être que cela expliquait en partie sa perte d'aura ...

Pourquoi n'avait-il alors pas encore perdu sa grâce ? Il avait déjà commis tant de péchers en choisissant d'aimer les scones et le Earl Grey, les sushis et les huîtres, les romans d'amour et la gavotte.

Mais la plus forte tentation à laquelle il désirait céder en cet instant, se trouvait entre les lignes d'un manuscrit. Il désirait relire encore une fois les délices inavouables qu'il avait découvert entre ses lignes. Nouer son cœur de tendres sensations, et puis passer le reste de son existence à s'y complaire dans le linceul de ses draps :

_C'est la deuxième fois dans cette vie que je me fourvoie. Nous aurions pu vivre heureux sur cette île, toi et moi. Mais tu as choisi une gloire éternelle plutôt qu'une vie paisible à mes cotés. J'avais pourtant encore espoir, je priais les forces obscures pour que tu me choisisses. Puis cette femme est arrivée. Il faut dire qu'avec ses longs cheveux châtain_ _s_ _, ses yeux bleus et sa peau claire, Briséis est l'incarnation terrestre d'Aphrodite. Lorsque Agamemnon est venu te la reprendre, tu t'_ _es_ _enfermé dans une colère que je ne te connaissa_ _is_ _pas. Celle d'un amoureux transi_ _à qui on arrache sa raison de vivre. Tu refuses désormais de combattre. J'aurais tant aimé éteindre cette soif de sang en toi, mais seule cette femme est parvenu_ _e_ _à t'en désaltérer. J'ai honte. Honte d'avoir cru._

 _Cette fois encore, désabusé, je demande au malin de me délivrer de mes âpres soucis. Puis je viens te dire adieu de la plus odieuse des manière_ _s_ _._

 _La mer est phosphorescente d'étoiles dans ce soir d'été. Notre embarcation danse au gr_ _é_ _des courants, si paisible et pourtant, vers le bord des baies, la ville de Troie est noyée dans les flammes._

 _Je viens nouer mes jambes autour de tes reins et mes bras à ton cou. Et je te fait gémir au rythme des vagues. Je me laisse immerg_ _er_ _par l'odeur salé_ _e_ _de nos sueurs entre-mêlées. Je m'abandonne à la cadence frénétique de ton sexe dressé de désir. Comme la mer, je me soulève et m’ouvre pour t’accueillir. Comme l'eau, jamais sans un seul mot, je coule ma langue dans cette bouche que je vénère tant. Coquillage nacré, tes lèvres m'offr_ _ent_ _toutes les richesses de l'océan. Je te laisse pénétrer mes chai_ _rs_ _jusqu'à toucher ce qu'il reste de mon cœur liquide. Comme dans un tourbillon_ _,_ _nos corps s'emballent et nos gémissements transpercent la voûte céleste pour résonner dans le vide. Je cris « Achille! ». Et tu me réponds « Patrocle ! »_

 _Sur ton torse, je laisse un souvenir de voie lactée. Dans mes entrailles, je garde farouchement la semence que tu as bien voulu m'offrir. Prix de consolation, à défaut d'avoir gagn_ _é_ _ton cœur._

 _Puis je m'enfuis. Loin de tes lèvres et de tes rêves de grandeur. Aussitôt parvenu sur le lieu de la bataille, je me fait passer pour toi en portant ton armure, et j'épouvante les Troyens par ma fougue sanguinaire. L'armée grecque échappe à un désastre imminent ; mais Apollon continue_ _de_ _se tenir auprès d'Hector. L'ennemi s'élance sur moi, m'assène un coup violent entre les épaules. Alors, dompté, blessé d'un fer aigu, mon corps s’abat dans le sang et la poussière._

_Et qu'importe si tu dresses un hôtel pour rendre hommage à notre amitié. Qu'importe que tu te lamentes sur mon corps et venges ma mort. C'était le marché, te souviens-tu ? Ne me cherche pas en enfer mon amour. Tu as perdu ton âme, celle que je chérissais tant. Et aucune prière ne pourra la faire revenir du pays des damnés. Tiens, la voilà, ta gloire éternelle..._

« Aziraphale ? Aziraphale vous m'écoutez ? » Tonna soudain la voix de Gabriel.

« Oh, pardon Monsieur, vous disiez ? » Demanda l'ange, pas encore entièrement sortit de sa rêverie.

Son air absent ne passa, hélas, pas inaperçu auprès de son supérieur.

« Je me fais parfois la réflexion que vous ressemblez bien plus à un être humain qu'à un ange. » Fit remarquer Gabriel, le regard désapprobateur. « Il vous faudrait peut-être penser à sortir le nez de vos livres et faire plus d'efforts pour le salut commun ! »

Ainsi congédié, Aziraphale s'en alla la tête basse. Son esprit cependant, n'avait jamais volé à une telle altitude.

"Au moins, mes livres ne poussent pas de hurlements, et ne reflètent pas l’ignorance désintéressée que vous portez à l'humanité. Je suis vraiment en bien meilleure compagnie avec eux." Songea intérieurement l'ange, contenant avec difficulté la colère qui faisait bouillir son sang.

Les soldats de Dieu auraient beau attenter à sa liberté de penser, il était désormais résolu à faire usage de son libre arbitre.

**~ OO ~**

Lambeth était un arrondissement du sud de Londres qui pouvait s’enorgueillir d'avoir une vie nocturne des plus animées. Doté d'une grande variété d’hôtels, de pubs et de clubs, c'était aussi un lieu prisé par la gente démonique.

Aziraphale avait toujours évité de se promener en territoire ennemi. Toutefois, sa mission l'avait conduit à traverser tard dans la nuit cette partie malfamée de Londres. Partout où il passait, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de souffre qui envahissait les ruelles. Sa sensibilité d'ange le confrontait à toutes sortes de crimes commis impunément par les humains : les tabassages en public , les vols, les meurtres. L'ange s'était toujours demandé comment le mal était parvenu à prendre tant de place dans le cœur des Hommes. Ou peut-être était-ce l'Homme, qui à force de vouloir se prendre pour Dieu, avait ouvert la porte des Enfers....

Aziraphale regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir mieux écouté les indications de Gabriel. Voilà en effet plusieurs heures qu'il errait dans les rues sans parvenir à trouver l'église de l’évêque anglican . L'ange se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu son supérieur parler d'une conférence de Lambeth. Il ne trouva cependant personne pour lui indiquer précisément où cet événement avait lieu.

Ses pas finirent par le mener loin de la sécurité des lampadaires et des phares des automobiles. Une odeur de pourriture l'enveloppa soudain et, telle une sangsue visqueuse, l'ange sentit la peur se nicher dans les replis de son ventre.

Là, massés les uns contre les autres autour d'un feu de joie, dansaient des créature de l'ombre . Certaines étaient magnifiques, d’autres hideuses, celles-là possédaient des ailes, quand celles-ci demeuraient liées à la terre. Il y avait des mâles, des femelles, des êtres des deux sexes, ou encore qui n’appartenaient ni à l’un ni à l’autre.

« Merde. Merde. Idiot. Idiot ! » Jura Aziraphale, se fustigeant mentalement de sa propre bêtise. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il cherche les ennuis si profondément en territoire ennemi ?

Lentement, l'ange tenta de faire marche arrière. Il espérait que sa faible aura lui éviterait d'attirer l'attention. Il venait d'atteindre le bout d'une allée, à une distance raisonnable de l'assemblée de démons, quand son dos percuta contre une masse molle. Il sut en cet instant que sa chance l'avait définitivement abandonné.

Alors qu'il se retournait, les yeux flamboyants de son vis-à-vis se plantèrent dans les siens. Le démon qui lui faisait face dégageait une odeur infâme.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé Hastur ! Un petit Chérubin tombé du nid ! » Susurra la créature en se pourléchant les babines de sa longue langue noire.

« Mais oui en effet ! » Lui répondit un autre démon, l'air ravi . « C'est un beau spécimen que tu nous as trouvé là Ligur ! »

Une seule solution se présentait à Aziraphale : courir vite et loin des deux démons qui l'observaient à présent avec des yeux affamés.

L'ange bouscula ses adversaires et sprinta aussi vite qu'il put. Sa faible condition physique le tint cependant haletant et essoufflé au bout d'une trentaine de secondes. Si il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, il aurait sans doute compris que fuir ne servirait à rien, mais ce qui lui restait de rationalité se tenait à présent recroquevillée dans un coin de sa tête.

L'ange entendait déjà ses ennemis le rattraper et il se sentait incapable de réfléchir à un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça petit ange ? » Grogna l'un des démon en le saisissant par le bras de sa main griffue. « Tu ne veux donc pas jouer un peu avec nous ? »

Perdu pour perdu, Aziraphale frappa du pied l'une des créatures qui le retenait. Mais la seconde se précipita vers lui en poussant un cris de rage. L'ange se sentit projeté contre le mur par une force terrible et la douleur fit irruption dans sa poitrine et dans son ventre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais quelque chose de bouillant lui emplissait la gorge.

Un miracle se produisit alors. Tout l'espace environnant de la ruelle parut illuminé par la foudre. Les yeux encore troublés par la douleur, Aziraphale distingua une lueur pâle dans le lointain. Quelqu'un arrivait. Des rais de lumière aveuglante illuminèrent l’alcôve et Aziraphale vit l'ombre d'un ange se découper dans l'ouverture de la ruelle.

Tournant le dos aux ténèbres environnantes, le visage du nouveau venu était baigné de la lumière des lampadaires.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » S'écria Crowley, s'avançant vers eux en titubant.

Ni les démons, ni Aziraphale ne purent lui répondre. Chacun était trop abasourdi par sa soudaine apparition.

« Quel pays ? Quel jour ? Quelle saison ? » Continua le rouquin, comme si le silence de ses interlocuteurs ne le troublait point.

« Qui est ce fou ? » Demanda finalement l'un des démons.

« Je suis étourdi ! » Annonça Crowley, faisant mine d'être pris de vertige. « Comme une bombe, je tombe de la lune ! » 

« Surveille ta langue Hastur ! » Prévint le démon acolyte. « C'est tu sais qui...»

« Et je n'en tombe pas métaphoriquement ! Continua Crowley, imperturbable. « Il y a cent ans, ou bien une minute... J'ignore tout à fait ce que dura ma chute ! J'étais dans cette boule à couleur de safran ! » Expliqua-t-il en désignant la lune.

Aziraphale était à peu près certain d'être pris d'hallucinations. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que Crowley était en train de déclamer du Cyrano de Bergerac devant deux démons ignares.

« Je suis un peu couvert d'éther. J'ai voyagé ! J'ai les yeux tout remplis de poudre d'astres. Sur mes épaules, regardez vous tous, un cheveu de comète ! Et voyez cette morsure ! C'est la grande Ourse qui m'a mordue ! »

« Oh, par l'enfer... J'avais oublié à quel point il était ennuyant... » grogna le dénommé Hastur en se massant douloureusement les tempes.

« Par le ciel ! » S'extasia Crowley en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Aziraphale. « Mais ne serait-ce pas un ange ! Sachez donc, oh ennemi héréditaire, que je viens de violer l'azur vierge ! Vous voudriez certainement savoir comment je suis monté sur la lune ?

« Je...Je ne... » Bégaya Aziraphale, ne comprenant pas à quoi jouait le démon avec lui.

« Ce fut par un moyen que j'avais inventé ! » L’interrompit le rouquin en l’entraînant avec lui dans la ruelle.

« À l'heure où l'onde par la lune est attirée, je me mis sur le sable, après un bain de mer ! »

Hastur et Ligur les regardèrent s'éloigner, l'air éberlués par la folie du Serpent.

« Et ma tête est partie la première ! Car les cheveux, surtout, gardent l'eau dans leur frange ! »

Crowley les fit tourner dans un coin de la rue, loin du champ de vision des deux autres démons.

« Je montais, je montais, doucement, sans efforts, Quand je sentis un choc !... Alors... »

Mais le rouquin ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il se sépara soudainement de Aziraphale pour frapper l'ange à l'arrière du crâne.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » S'écria le blond tout en massant sa tête douloureuse.

« Ce qui me prend ? » Explosa Crowley en le secouant par les épaules. « C'est plutôt à moi de demander quelle folie vous a piqué ! Vous étiez sur un territoire démoniaque Zira ! Si je n'étais pas intervenu, qui sait ce que ces deux idiots auraient bien pu vous faire !

Aziraphale était sur le point de répliquer lorsque l'absurdité de la situation le frappa. Le serpent tentateur venait de sauver un ange de deux suppôts de Satan....

« Vous ont-ils blessé ? » demanda Crowley en palpant précautionneusement le blond des pieds à la tête.

Le silence de l'ange semblait l'avoir inquiété plus que de raison.

« Non », croassa Aziraphale. « Je suis... Juste un peu sonné... »

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais Crowley n'avait certainement pas besoin de savoir qu'il s'était fait rouer de coups.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à Lambeth, Aziraphale ? » Demanda le démon en fronçant les sourcils, la mine grave.

« J'étais en mission. » Soupira le blond d'une voix atone. « Gabriel veut que je me rende à la conférence de Lambeth et que je mette des bâtons dans les roues à un évêque dénommé Gene Robinson. »

Crowley resta quelques secondes silencieux avant de répondre d'une voix incertaine :

« La conférence de Lambeth change de lieu tout les dix ans mon ange... Son nom provient de la première assemblée tenue au Lambeth Palace en 1867. Je doute que vous trouviez votre évêque dans cet arrondissement... Si je ne me trompe, elle aura lieu à l'université du Kent cette année. »

Aziraphale dévisagea le démon avec incrédulité. Quel idiot ! Gabriel avait certainement précisé ce détail pendant leur entretient, mais l'ange n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter. Aziraphale songea qu'il était sûrement le pire ange que Dieu ait jamais créé. Même un démon comme Crowley en savait plus sur sa mission sans avoir été débriefé !

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir de telles choses ? » Demanda l'ange, soudain soupçonneux.

« Peut-être parce que votre évêque et l'un de mes amis ? » Répondit le démon d'un ton dégagé. « Qu'est-ce que Gabriel lui reproche d’ailleurs ? »

La franchise de Crowley ne cessait de surprendre Aziraphale. L'ange décida donc de lui dire toute la vérité au sujet de sa mission.

« Gabriel est plutôt...Opposé aux nouvelles réformes que propose votre ami... »

Crowley émit un sifflement animal qui fit sursauter l'ange de surprise.

« Des enfants meurent tous les jours sous des bombes, ou de faim, ou d'épuisement à force de travailler dans des conditions innommables » Énuméra le démon, sa voix vibrante d'une colère mal contenue. « Et Gaby charge un de ses anges de saboter une conférence qui promeut le mariage gay. Quel hypocrite ! »

Aziraphale ne savait pas ce qu'il trouvait le plus étonnant : qu'un démon s’inquiète de la santé des enfants et du mariage pour tous, ou bien qu'il vienne d'appeler le messager de Dieu « Gaby ».

Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de glousser au surnom. La contraction de ses muscles réveilla cependant une vive douleur dans le creux de son estomac, souvenir du coup de poing qu'il avait reçu de Hastur. Sa faiblesse ne passa pas inaperçu à l’œil aiguisé du démon qui vint poser une main stabilisatrice sur l'épaule du blessé.

« Je vous ramène à la librairie. » Annonça-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

« Mais...Mais ma mission... » S'inquiéta l'ange. « Je risque de perdre ma place si je ne parviens pas à stopper cette conférence ! »

Pour toute réponse, Crowley claqua des doigts et entraîna Aziraphale à sa suite.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » S'inquiéta le blond en comprenant que Crowley venait de déclencher un miracle démoniaque.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ». Avoua Crowley avec une moue dubitative. « Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la conférence de Lambeth prévue en 2020 sera reportée à l'été 2021. »

Portant ses doigts à sa bouche, Crowley siffla alors haut et fort.

On entendit résonner au loin le son d'un klaxon, comme en réponse à l'appel du démon. Quelques secondes plus tard, L'ange se fit aveugler par les phares d'une Bentley datant des années 1925. La machine semblait mû d'une vie propre.

« Le carrosse de Monsieur est avancé ! » Annonça le démon en ouvrant la portière passager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a mis plus longtemps que prévu à sortir. J'espère toutefois que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que l'histoire continue à vous plaire.  
> On se retrouve donc mercredi prochain pour une petite virée en Bentley ;)


	4. Accepter l'aide d'autrui

_Démon, Tu m'as susurré à l’oreille. Tu m'as dit « ton sssouhait, contre le mien ». Tu m'as exhorté à prendre soin de mon âme. J'ai découvert la nécessité de privilégier la connaissance de soi aux autres savoirs . Sous tes conseils, je suis parti en quête de ce qui est beau et bon pour l’_ _H_ _omme, c’est-à-dire la vie juste et morale._ _À_ _présent que_ _je_ _sais ne rien savoir, que j'ai occupé ma vie à rendre les_ _H_ _ommes plus raisonnable, plus proche_ _s_ _du divin, dis-moi, que souhaites-tu en échange ?_

**_~ O ~_ **

Dans la lumière tremblante des phares, Aziraphale observait nerveusement la circulation des automobiles sur la route. Le paysage défilait à une telle allure dans l’obscurité que l'ange se demandait s'il n'avait pas embarqué dans une sorte de fusée à destination de la Lune. La Bentley prit un brusque virage à gauche, accéléra encore et grilla plusieurs stops. Le cœur de l'ange battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était persuadé que ses percussions égalaient la musique rythmée émanant du poste de radio. 

C'est pourtant ce brusque élan, cette vitesse incontrôlée et cette agression sonore qui l'aidèrent à reprendre peu à peu pied dans l'instant présent. Aziraphale avait comme la vague impression de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Accumuler les fautes professionnelles devenait un fait récurrent dans sa vie. Il savait par ailleurs que s'il ne se reprenait pas vite en main, sa négligence et son irresponsabilité pourraient le conduire à tomber en disgrâce. Ses supérieurs avaient déjà dû réparer nombre de ses bévues par le passé. Comme avec cette affaire de pomme dans le jardin d’Éden par exemple. Si Aziraphale s'était montré plus attentif ce jour-là, il serait peut-être parvenu à empêcher le serpent de tenter Eve...En punition, Gabriel l'avait condamné à rester auprès de cette humanité qu'il n'avait pas su protéger du mal. 

Aziraphale avait d'abord pensé pouvoir expier ses fautes et regagner la confiance de ses semblables, mais chaque saison passée sur Terre l'avait un peu plus éloigné du paradis. 

Comparés aux êtres humains, les anges étaient des créatures au cœur froid, préférant la distance à la proximité, la raison à la passion, l'altitude à l'empathie. Aziraphale ne parvenait plus à s'adapter à cette apathie, cette lenteur calculatrice et cette froideur heureuse. L'étroitesse d'esprit, la bêtise et l'ignorance de ses semblables n'avaient eu de cesse de le terrifier. Les serviteurs de Dieu semblaient d'ailleurs plus intéressés à se préparer à l'Armageddon plutôt qu'à s'investir dans des projets humanitaires. En attendant la grande bataille finale, l'enfer et le paradis avaient fait des humains leurs pions. Si les anges s'amusaient au jeu de « lois », les démons jouaient aux « d'âmes ». 

Aziraphale se souvenait avoir reçu une épée enflammée en préparation de l'Apocalypse. Il avait cependant offert l'arme à Adam, pensant que ce dernier en ferait un bien meilleur usage. Contre toute attente, Dieu n'avait émis aucune objection à ce qu'il donne un tel pouvoir aux Hommes. 

Seul le péché du savoir avait été retenu en ce jour fatidique... 

« Tout va bien mon ange ? » 

Se rendant compte qu'il agrippait son siège à deux mains, Aziraphale inspira profondément avant de tourner son regard vers le serpent d’Éden. 

À la lueur du tableau de bord, il distinguait à peine le visage de Crowley dans l'obscurité calfeutrée de l'habitacle. 

« J'ai connu des nuits meilleures... » Avoua l'ange, se massant douloureusement le ventre là où Hastur l'avait frappé. 

« Je ne comprend toujours pas comment un serviteur de la lumière a pu se retrouver en territoire ennemi à une heure si tardive... » Grogna le démon avec une moue désapprobatrice. 

« J’aime la nuit », décréta Aziraphale, tentant d'éviter le sujet « Sans elle, nous ne verrions pas les étoiles... » 

« C'est donc votre âme de poète qui vous a conduit dans la gueule du loup ? Pour vous inspirer quelque vers épiques ? » Se moqua Crowley. 

« Dit celui qui vient de réciter du Edmond Rostand ! » Répliqua Aziraphale. 

Le démon s’esclaffa, et l’atmosphère s’allégea aussitôt. L'ange y vit le moment idéal pour poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : 

« Donc...Vous aimez Cyrano ? » 

À sa plus grande joie, le démon n'hésita pas un instant à satisfaire sa curiosité. 

«Ne vous moquez pas, mais c'est la seule chose qui m’est venue à l'esprit pour détourner l'attention de ces deux idiots. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour l'improvisation... » 

« Vous auriez dû faire carrière dans le cinéma, vous êtes doué vous savez ? » Le taquina l'ange. 

« Savoir bien mentir est une compétence indispensable à un démon, et les acteurs ne sont jamais plus que des menteurs professionnels... ». 

« J'ai toujours aimé le théâtre. » Avoua Aziraphale sur le ton de la conversation. « J'ai même rencontré Shakespeare une fois. C'était lors d'une répétitions de Hamlet ». 

À la déclaration de l'ange, le démon émit un soupir ennuyé. 

« Je m'étonne encore que cette pièce ait traversé les âges. » Grommela le rouquin. « Je préfère amplement les comédies de Shakespeare. » 

De plus en plus étonné par les réponses de son interlocuteur, Aziraphale n'arrivait plus à contenir l'homme de lettre qui sommeillait en lui. 

« Pourtant, les tragédies shakespeariennes ont cette habileté à reconnaître l’existence du mal, de la douleur et de la mort ». Objecta-t-il. 

L'ange trouvait en effet étonnant que Crowley dédaigne les scènes sanglantes au profit des fins heureuses. 

« À vous entendre, un démon serait plus capable de pleurer que de rire ! » Répliqua le démon.« De plus, le rire shakespearien a ce talent de sonder la réalité de la condition humaine. Shakespeare confronte irrémédiablement ses personnages au malheur, à la maladie et à la mort sans toutefois nous épargner la possibilité de nous émerveiller et de rire de la vie. » 

Aziraphale ne se l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais il buvait littéralement les mots du rouquin en cet instant. 

« Avez-vous eu le temps de jeter un œil sur mes livres ? » Demanda soudain Crowley, coupant le blond de ses pensées. 

L'ange rougit soudain en se remémorant les pensées impies que renfermait le journal. Il se demandait encore si Crowley l'avait délibérément placé parmi les manuscrits offerts. Aziraphale n'était toujours pas certain des véritables intentions du démon, et il n'était pas exclu que le serpent d’Éden cherche à le pervertir. Aziraphale préféra donc jouer la carte de la sécurité et nier l'existence de ce journal, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il en apprenne plus sur son ennemi. 

« Je...J'ai à peine fini votre ouvrage sur l'Épopée de Gilgamesh. » Mentit l'ange, les yeux rivés sur la route. 

« Un vrai personnage ce roi de la cité d'Uruk, n'est-ce pas ? » Commenta distraitement Crowley en prenant un virage à 180 degrés. 

« Ne me dites pas que ce pauvre bougre était l'une de vos victimes ? » S'écria Aziraphale tout en s’accrochant désespérément à la poignée de maintien. 

« Bougre peut-être, mais pauvre, certainement pas ! » Se contenta de répondre le rouquin d'un ton malicieux. 

« Mais il a été si bon avec son peuple ! » Se désola Aziraphale. « Noé lui a même montré où trouver la plante de la jeunesse éternelle ! » 

« Une jolie plante qui trône à présent sur une commode dans mon salon. » Annonça Crowley d'un ton détaché. 

Aziraphale jeta un regard interdit en direction du démon. 

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! » S’exclama-t-il, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. 

« N'est-il pas écrit sur la Onzième tablette de l’Épopée de Gilgamesh qu'un serpent vola cette plante au héros? » 

« Vous étiez ce serpent ? » 

« Vous connaissez beaucoup de serpents capables d'un tel exploit ? » Demanda Crowley sur un ton empreint d'une douce ironie. 

« Je n’appellerais pas ça un exploit... » Grommela l'ange en se tassant sur son siège, le visage boudeur. 

Aziraphale avait du mal à croire que Crowley gardait en décoration chez lui une plante capable d'offrir la jeunesse éternelle aux humains. Comme s'il avait entendu les questionnements intérieurs de l'ange, Crowley expliqua ses raisons : 

« Si j'avais laissé cet homme devenir immortel, il aurait alors pensé que tout caprice pouvait être exaucé. Jamais il ne serait devenu un homme sage et un bon roi. Je lui ai rendu service. » 

« À vous entendre, vous avez fait un travail proche du mien en rendant cet homme bon pour lui- même et son peuple. » Rit amèrement le blond. 

« Je suis un démon, peu importe les moyens utilisés pour acheter une âme. Gilgamesh m'a vendu la sienne en échange de l'immortalité. » 

« Mais vous l'avez trompé ! » Explosa Aziraphale, les yeux flamboyants de colère. « Le marché n'était pas équitable puisque vous lui avez pris la plante ! » 

« Je lui ai offert une épopée vers la sagesse, car tout être désirant l'éternité doit d'abord grandir 

spirituellement. » Expliqua posément le démon. 

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration avant que l'ange ne se décide à reprendre la parole : 

« Oserais-je dire que c'était très gentil et sage de votre part ? » 

Aziraphale vit les mains de Crowley se crisper sur son volant. 

« Passons à un autre sujet ou il est fort probable que je vous jette par dessus bord. » Grinça le démon entre ses lèvres. 

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, l'ange était peu convaincu que Crowley exécute sa menace. Ce fut donc avec beaucoup de décontraction qu'il chercha dans ses poches son briquet pour s'allumer une cigarette. 

Ce fut au tour du démon de lui lancer un regard ahuri. Aziraphale pouvait comprendre son étonnement. Le paradis était depuis toujours un espace non fumeur. L'ange se rendait cependant si rarement au siège social qu'il voyait mal l'utilité de se plier aux mêmes règles que ses collègues. Si Aziraphale avait respecté à la lettre l'interdit de fumer, de boire, de manger trop gras, ou trop sucré, il aurait tout simplement perdu goût à la vie. Il tendit donc au démon une autre cigarette que ce dernier accepta silencieusement. Il semblait que le calumet de la paix avait été allumé entre les deux ennemis héréditaires. Ils étaient à présent sur un pied d'égalité. Le démon s'était donné le droit d'être spirituel, et l'ange pouvait se montrer très vilain garçon. 

« Très bien... » Concéda finalement le blond en soufflant distraitement un nuage de fumée. « Qui était la troisième? » 

« La troisième ? » Répéta le démon, l'air toujours aussi décontenancé. 

« Oui, la troisième âme sur votre liste de damnés. » Expliqua patiemment Aziraphale. 

« On dirait que le sujet vous fascine. » Nota le démon en prenant à son tour une taffe de tabac. 

« Je suis juste curieux. » Concéda le blond en haussant les épaules. 

« Achille ». Soupira finalement Crowley, l'air résigné au fait que l'ange s’intéresse à son travail. 

Les soupçons d'Aziraphale se confirmaient donc bel et bien ! C'était vraiment le journal de Crowley qui trônait sur son canapé, attendant patiemment qu'un ange découvre entre ses lignes des secrets impies. Aziraphale désirait à présent savoir si Crowley jouait avec lui ou s'il lui avait simplement 

donné le journal par inadvertance. 

«Je suppose que vous lui avez offert une gloire éternelle en échange de son âme ? » Supposa l'ange, se rappelant ce qu'il avait lu dans les première pages de l'ouvrage. « L'idée de la guerre de Troie venait-elle de vous ? » « Par l'enfer non ! Sursauta Crowley en lui jetant un regard horrifié. « Je suis même encore surpris que l'histoire d'Achille ait traversé les âges ! Si le pacte a fonctionné, c'est par pur coup de chance ! Je me suis fait tuer au combat et il a voulu venger ma mort. Face à l'armée de Troie, c'était du pur suicide...» 

« Un coup de chance ? Articula lentement l'ange, incrédule. « Vous voulez me faire croire que le plus grand héros de la Grèce antique doit sa renommée à un malheureux hasard ? » 

« Comment aurais-je pu savoir que les humains seraient touchés par cette histoire d'amant maudis ! Se défendit Crowley. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais du poursuivre Shakespeare pour plagiat... 

« Donc... » Entama Aziraphale en prenant un air taquin « ça ne vous suffisait pas d'être un démon spirituel, il fallait aussi que vous soyez romantique ? » 

« Je songe sérieusement à vous laisser sur le bas-côté... » Marmonna Crowley dans sa barbe. 

**_~ OO ~_ **

Crowley ne le laissa pas sur le bas-côté. Il vint même lui ouvrir la portière lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la librairie. Le démon semblait avoir gardé des manières datant du XIXe siècle. Aziraphale rougissait déjà à l'idée d'accepter la main tendue du rouquin. Se levant de son siège, l'ange sentit soudain une pulsation douloureuse qui le laissa étourdi. Bien qu'il soit arrivé à se distraire de sa douleur en parlant pendant le trajet, il ne parvenait désormais plus à ignorer la douleur sourde dans son ventre. 

Aziraphale se sentait engourdi, comme emprisonné dans un océan cotonneux dont il ne parvenait pas à s’extraire. Il entendit de vagues appels à ses côtés. Il ne parvint toutefois pas à distinguer un seul son d’un autre, uniquement une mélodie sourde et agaçante. 

Il s'efforça de papillonner des paupières, tentant de se servir de sa vue pour pallier son ouïe défectueuse. Sans grand succès, malheureusement. Il devait avoir de la cire dans les oreilles et du sable dans les yeux, car aucun de ses deux sens ne fonctionnait correctement. Ajoutez à cela une bouche pâteuse ainsi que des jambes de plomb, et vous obtiendrez la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. 

Un choc foudroyant vint alors le tirer du néant, le laissant pantelant et la joue brûlante. Au dessus de lui, Crowley le regardait, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Le démon venait de le gifler pour l'aider à reprendre conscience. Aziraphale remarqua qu'il s'était étalé sans grâce sur le goudron froid de la rue. 

« M...Merde » Jura l'ange entre ses dents. 

« Où avez vous mal Aziraphale ? » Demanda la démon d'un ton préoccupé. 

« Mon visage...» Grogna le blond en se frottant douloureusement la joue. 

« Désolé pour ça » Répondit Crowley en grimaçant. « où d'autre ? » Insista-il. 

Aziraphale émit un gémissement plaintif. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se faire materner par un démon ! Il avait une réputation de Principauté à tenir tout de même ! 

« Ventre...Coup de poing....Hastur. » Expliqua-t-il vaguement en serrant les dents. « Je vois... » Murmura Crowley sombrement. « Aidez-moi à vous relever, je doute que le pavé soit un endroit idéal pour faire une sieste ». 

« 'Ne dors jamais... » Cru bon de l'informer l'ange pour garder un semblant de fierté. 

Il rassembla ainsi ses forces pour se relever. Dans un silence complet sous le ciel nocturne, l'ange et le démon se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers la librairie. Aziraphale suivait tant bien que mal, soutenu pas le rouquin et trébuchant à chaque pas dans l'obscurité. 

Une fois en sécurité sur le territoire de l'ange, Crowley l'aida à s’asseoir sur le sofa. 

« Je reviens dans un instant », l'avertit Crowley en partant d'un pas précipité en direction de la cuisine. 

Tentant de concentrer son attention sur autre chose que sa douleur, Aziraphale embrassa du regard cette librairie qu’il connaissait si bien ; les hautes étagères semées jusqu'au plafond de trésors littéraires, ce bureau jonché de tasses en porcelaine oubliées, cette esquisse de la Joconde au visage érodé par le temps. Ce lieu avait gardé l'ange de la pluie, du vent, du froid et des Hommes, pendant des siècles. 

À demi effondré dans son sofa, se tenant le ventre en grimaçant, il se redressa subitement en voyant le démon revenir vers lui, une tasse fumante dans les mains. 

« Buvez », ordonna ce dernier en appuyant sur chaque syllabe. « Votre réserve de thés est digne d'un apothicaire. J'ai trouvé de l'écorce de saule blanc et de la boswellia contre la douleur ». 

Aziraphale accepta l'offrande sans mot dire. Crowley était sans doute le démon le plus déconcertant qu'il ait jamais rencontré... 

L'ange engloutit d'une traite sa boisson sans se soucier qu'elle pût être empoisonnée. Le goût était infect, mais la chaleur l'aida à faire descendre la boule d'angoisse qui s'était logée dans sa gorge. 

Sa tisane consommée, son attention revint vers le démon qui frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme s'il voulait allumer un feu. 

Crowley s'approcha alors, si près que l'ange en eut la chair de poule. Aziraphale sentit son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine lorsque le démon passa la main sous sa chemise pour lui palper le ventre. L'ange savait habituellement si bien cacher ses émotions, mais la crainte rampa en lui comme une vipère et il sut que son pouls affolé le trahissait. 

« Que faites-vous ? » S'écria le blond en se plaquant à l'autre extrémité du sofa. 

« Juste un peu de magnétisme, mon ange. Il y a quelques avantages à avoir du feu dans les mains. » 

« Vous...Vous voulez me soigner ? » S'étrangla le blond. 

« Je ne vous ai pas sauvé de ces deux démons pour ensuite vous abandonner blessé dans votre librairie » Raisonna Crowley sur un ton exaspéré. 

« Pourquoi m'aider ? » S'enquit Aziraphale. « Je vous rappelle que nous sommes ennemis ! Comment avez-vous même pu me retrouver à Lambeth ! Est-ce que vous me suiviez ? » Crowley sembla réfléchir à sa réponse, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les doutes de l'ange quant à la sincérité du démon. 

« Comprenez que j'occupe une place importante dans la hiérarchie infernale ». Expliqua finalement le démon, ayant l'air de peser sur sa langue chaque mot qu'il prononçait. « C'est à moi que revient la charge de placer les runes de protection autour des territoire infernaux. J'ai reconnu votre aura, si faible soit-elle, dès que vous avez pénétré à Lambeth ». 

« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous continuez à m'aider » Riposta Aziraphale. 

« Peut-être que mes raisons sont tout aussi déraisonnables que les vôtres lorsque vous m'avez laissé lire vos livres ? » 

L'ange était loin d'être satisfait de la réponse de Crowley, cependant, il savait que le démon venait de souligner un point important. Lui-même n'avait pas prévenu ses supérieurs lorsque le démon avait pénétré sur son territoire, et il ne s'en expliquait toujours pas la raison. C'était...Ineffable... 

Une autre vague de douleur traversa Aziraphale. Il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à refuser l'aide du démon, ou il finirait par s'évanouir à nouveau. Il sentait à peine la grâce du ciel pulser dans ses veines, faire appel à un miracle angélique se révélait donc impossible. 

« Très bien... » Capitula le blond, déboutonnant sa chemise, les mains tremblantes d'anticipation. 

Aziraphale n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec son enveloppe charnelle, beaucoup trop négligée selon les normes célestes. Son attention fut toutefois détournée lorsqu'il vit Crowley retrousser ses manches et enlever ses lunettes de soleil pour les poser sur la table basse. Sans avoir l'air dégoûté par son aspect gras et rebondi, le démon posa alors ses mains brûlantes sur le ventre de l'ange. 

À la lumière des lampes, Aziraphale eut tout le loisir d'observer le rouquin pendant qu'il travaillait à réduire son mal. Son ensemble noir dans un style chic était repassé à la perfection et son pantalon était rentré dans des bottes noires impeccablement cirées. Le tout soulignait incroyablement sa silhouette longiligne. Crowley était cependant moins imposant que Aziraphale l’avait d'abord imaginé. À regarder de près, le démon était menu et mince comme un fil. Presque délicat. Son visage était parsemé de taches de rousseur, comme si l'on avait éclaboussé de l'encre rouge sur du marbre blanc. Un serpent était lové sur sa tempe, une sorte de tatouage. 

Contrairement à leur première interaction, Aziraphale ne fut pas effrayé face aux yeux dorés du serpent d’Éden. L'ange avait l'impression de pouvoir lire chaque émotion qui traversait son regard reptilien. 

Aziraphale se sentait paralysé. Il avait toujours cru que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme. Il n'avait cependant jamais pensé trouver tant d'humanité dans le regard d'un monstre. Aziraphale se remémora les créatures qu'il avait croisé à Lambeth. Le souvenir de ces démons couverts de pourriture le mettait mal à l’aise. Dans la foule endiablée, il avait aperçu une succube au visage en décomposition, des hommes à tête de crapaud et des goules, mais rien qui ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à Crowley. 

« Vous me rendez nerveux à m'observer ainsi ». Lâcha le démon, le regard toujours concentré sur le ventre tuméfié de l'ange. « Ai-je une tache sur le nez ou de la salade coincée entre les dents ? » 

« Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » Rougit Aziraphale en détournant les yeux du rouquin. 

« Et à quoi pensiez-vous ? » Demanda distraitement Crowley. 

« Je...Je me demandais qui était la quatrième âme sur votre liste... » Éluda nerveusement l'ange. 

« Vous ne perdez vraiment pas le Nord, vous savez ? » Fredonna le démon, l'air amusé. « Socrate était le quatrième. » 

« Impossible ! » S'écria Aziraphale en se redressant, manquant de raviver la douleur de sa blessure. 

« Et pourtant vrai. » Répondit Crowley avec un sourire contrit. » 

« Il est le père de la philosophie grecque ! » 

Crowley détacha enfin son regard de la blessure de l'ange pour le braquer sur lui. Ses yeux dorés projetaient un éclat incisif à travers la pénombre 

« Et en quoi cela pourrait l'avoir protégé de la damnation ? » Demanda doucement le démon. 

« Il est mort pour ses valeurs, pour ses idées, pour la vérité ! Souligna Aziraphale avec une lenteur réfléchie. Cet homme a passé sa vie à rendre les hommes meilleurs ! Contre quoi aurait-il échangé son âme ? » 

« Il lui manquait une idée. Une idée qu'il m'aura juste fallu lui siffler à l’oreille... » Susurra dangereusement Crowley. 

Aziraphale s’humecta les lèvres. Le démon n’avait pas son pareil pour le faire se sentir tour à tour glacé et brûlant. 

« Alors, c'était vous ce Daïmôn ? Cette voix intérieure à laquelle il fait allusion lors de son procès ? Qui lui disait quoi faire et que penser ? » 

« Au contraire, la plupart du temps, je l'incitais juste à ne pas agir. Et puis d'ailleurs, cette voix n'est qu'une fable inventée par Platon, il n'y a jamais eu de Daïmôn. » 

« Qui étiez-vous alors ? Pour que Socrate prenne en compte votre avis, vous deviez être un de ses plus proches amis. Un de ses élèves par exemple ? » 

« Vous avez certainement entendu parler de Alcibiade ? » 

« Ce jeune homme débauché qui a précipité Athènes à son apogée ? » Se rappela Aziraphale, ne cachant pas sa surprise. 

« C'était de la politique ! ». Se renfrogna Crowley. « J'ai essayé d'unir les peuples de la Méditerranée sous la bannière de la démocratie ! Un peu trop avant-gardiste, je vous l'accorde... » 

« Un avant-gardiste qui est mort assassiné, d'après mes lectures... » Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Aziraphale d'un ton taquin. 

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit, mon ange ! » Murmura le démon avec une douceur redoutable. « C'est toujours les meilleur qui partent les premiers ! » Sur ces mots, il retira ses mains brûlantes du ventre d'Aziraphale et l'ange sentit un manque pesant le pénétrer. 

« Est-ce encore douloureux ? » Demand Crowley d'un ton concerné. 

L'ange contempla les mains du rouquin, elles aussi étaient constellées de taches de rousseur. Puis il s’aperçut avec étonnement que les bleus violacés sur son ventre avaient entièrement disparus. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une créature de l'ombre puisse posséder le don de guérir. 

« Non...Non mon cher. » Se reprit Aziraphale en reboutonnant soigneusement sa chemise. « Je crois que vous êtes parvenu à endormir la douleur. » 

« Parfait » S'extasia Crowley d'un air satisfait. « Nous pouvons donc passer aux choses sérieuses !» 

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? » S'inquiéta soudain l'ange. 

« Nous devons régler le problème de votre perte d'aura. » Expliqua le rouquin. « Je ne serais pas toujours là pour sauver vos fesses vous savez... » 

«Comment un être qui à perdu la grâce de Dieu pourrait aider un autre à la garder ? » Grinça l'ange, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs du sofa. 

« Je vis à présent dans l'ombre, pourtant un jour, j'ai su chanter le soleil. Ce qui me fait d'autant plus comprendre la valeur de ce que j'ai abandonné aux ténèbres. » Murmura le démon d'une voix lointaine.

Sa figure entière s'était durcie, depuis les lignes de tension de son front jusqu'aux muscles de sa mâchoire. 

Le ton blessé du démon fit immédiatement regretter à Aziraphale ses paroles. Crowley s'était conduit à son encontre avec bien plus de gentillesse que n'importe quel ange du paradis. Il ne méritait sûrement pas sa mauvaise foi. 

La vérité, la seule vérité, c'est qu'il avait été lâche avec lui-même pendant trop longtemps. Cette prise de conscience le traversa comme une brèche. Il lui semblait que c'était la surface entière de son être qui se craquelait de toutes parts, telle une coquille d'œuf. Cela lui fit mal, mais Aziraphale savait que c'était une douleur nécessaire. Il devait à tout prix se reconnecter avec sa grâce, ou il finirait par tomber. 

L'ange dut s’éclaircir la voix avant de se confondre en excuses : 

« Je suis désolé si mes propos ont pu vous blesser... J'ai parlé sans réfléchir...N'importe qu'elle aide sera bonne pour regagner l'amour de Dieu... » 

Les sourcils de Crowley se relâchèrent brutalement. Il contempla Aziraphale d’un air dérouté, comme s’il était invraisemblable qu'un ange demande pardon à un démon. Il poussa alors un bref soupir, ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez comme s'il faisait face à un dilemme. 

« Je reviendrais donc demain soir pour que nous puissions résoudre votre problème. » Déclara-t-il finalement. La tête d'Aziraphale se releva brusquement, ses yeux emplis d'inquiétudes. 

« Ne pourrions-nous pas nous en occuper tout de suite ? » S'enquit l'ange, à présent pleinement conscient de l'urgence de sa situation. 

« Je suis hélas attendu ailleurs. » Grimaça Crowley, l'air ennuyé. « De plus, il est préférable que vous preniez un peu de repos. Vous êtes toujours un peu pâle et je doute que nous soyons très productifs à trouver une solution si vous ne tenez plus sur vos jambes ... » 

Bien que déçu, Aziraphale hocha la tête de compréhension. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir négligé la possibilité que Crowley ait d'autres priorités que de sauver un ange de sa bêtise. Aziraphale savait qu'il devait se sentir reconnaissant de recevoir de l'aide. C'était là le principe des miracles, non ? Recevoir de l'aide là où l'on ne l'attendait pas. 

« Vous avez sans doute raison. » Dit l'ange, forçant un calme sourire sur ses lèvres. « Je m'excuse d'avoir abusé de votre temps et je vous remercie pour...Pour tout ce que vous avez fait ce soir. » 

Le démon lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Ses pupilles couleur miel étaient étonnamment tendres lorsqu'il répondit : 

« À tout moment mon ange... » 

Crowley était alors sorti de la librairie sans un regard en arrière. Aziraphale aurait pu croire avoir rêvé toute cette folle aventure si les paroles du démon ne s'étaient pas férocement imprimées dans son esprit. 

**_~ OOO ~_ **

Dormir avait toujours paru un perte de temps à Aziraphale. Il était cependant si épuisé physiquement et mentalement qu'il ferma un instant les yeux de lassitude. L'ange n'avait jamais eu de lit où se reposer, mais le confort de son sofa l'aida quelque peu à se détendre. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que de ténébreuses images envahissent ses pensées et profanent l'atmosphère calme de la librairie. Il se sentait malade de tout. Écœuré de servir des supérieurs étroits d'esprit. Dégoûté par sa propre stupidité. Désappointé qu'un démon se révèle plus attentif au sort de l'humanité que n'importe quel ange. 

Il se redressa soudain pour chercher des yeux le journal de Crowley. Cédant à la tentation, il s’agrippa au livre comme si ce simple objet était capable de résoudre tous ses problèmes. Il se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation et reprit alors sa lecture là où il s'était arrêté : 

_Je te voi_ _s_ _déambuler dans les rues d'_ _Athènes, toi, l’empêcheur de tourner en rond. Tu arpentes la ville et questionnes sans cesse ses habitants. Ton but est de les pousser à réfléchi_ _r._ _Tu traques les idées crues !_ _Sur l’agora, dans l'esprit des_ _H_ _ommes, on n’y voit guère plus clair que dans le fond d’une caverne. Alors, par tes qualités d’orateur, tu déverses tes questions dans les oreilles du monde._

 _Je serais trop heureux de pouvoir te troubler. Et qu'importe ce nez camus, ce regard bas et ce gros ventre. Oui_ _,_ _je viens de faire ton portrait, homme de sagesse, âme d'esprit. On charme les serpents à l’aide d’une flûte, tandis que toi, tu n’as besoin d’aucun instrument. Tes paroles seules suffisent à ravir celui qui les écoute. Aussi_ _,_ _je préfère souvent me boucher les oreilles quand j’entends ta voix, de peur de ne plus pouvoir me maîtriser. Asservi par ta langue, tes mots sont pour moi un poison et tes lèvres en seraient le remède. Bel esprit amoureux des idées, si tu savais à quel point je suis jaloux de ta philosophie vénérée._

 _C’est probablement le vin que j’ai bu qui m’échauffe les sens. Ne vois donc pas d’inconvénient à ce que je recherche un peu de fraîcheur en me serrant contre ton corps. Notre médecin Eryximaque prétend que la philosophie a pour vertu d’abaisser la température de la chair. Mais au contact de ton corps contre le mien, mon sang s'enflamme. Ce n'est_ _dû_ _ni au vin ni au bain que j'ai pris avant de venir te retrouver. Je me suis embaum_ _é_ _le corps et le cœur pour te plaire._

_Par Zeus ! Je serais capable de tout pour obtenir de toi ce que tu ne veux jamais céder. Tes mots savent si bien y faire, d'un rien, ils me déshabillent...Ta langue connais le chemin, me conte des histoires, mais ne fait qu'alimenter ma faim. Et si le manque était ivresse je serais saoul. Et si le manque était poison, je serais mort !_

_Mais ce ne sont que des images fantasmées d'un vécu clandestin, par le biais de mes veines jusqu'au cœur de mes reins. Mon esprit s’envole sous l’effet de tes paroles. Montre-moi la lumière, Socrate !_

_De cet amour rêvé, je souffre. Et que reste-t-il vraiment quand le silence erre entre nous? Pas même la sensuelle saveur de tes lèvres, puisque je ne les ai goûté_ _es_ _qu'en sons. Ton amour n'est qu'une utopie mon ami._

 _Je suis parti sans mot dire un matin de printemps, car je savais que ce_ _jour-là,_ _tu mourrais pour ta cité._

 _Adieu, amant idéaliste, pars donc m'aimer dans le monde des idées. Le vrai moi ne sera jamais assez pour te combler._ _Je resterais encore quelques années sur Terre pour prouver au monde que l'amour est bien plus qu'un idéal. Il a aussi ses faiblesses, ses bosses et ses crevasses... La voilà, ta vérité._

Aziraphale regardait fixement le journal et se sentait alternativement bouillant et glacé. C'était bien là ce dont il avait tant de fois rêvé, ce qu'il souhaitait depuis le jour où la passion des livres s'était emparée de lui : une description amoureuse et passionnelle d'un cœur qui se tord et se tend pour s'ajuster au rythme de celui de son amant. 

Fermant les yeux, il tenta de refréner toutes les sensations qui l’assaillaient dans le bas de son ventre. Les lois du ciel exigeaient de ne pas céder aux pulsions animales de leur enveloppe charnelle. Seul les démons, sales et débauchés, ne prenaient pas le soin de maîtriser leurs désirs. Mais Aziraphale souffrait, car ce manque devenait une torture à chaque seconde où il sentait pulser le sang dans son bas-ventre. 

Amèrement amusé de sa propre ineptie, il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et soupira. Il se déshabilla alors lentement en un effeuillage qui ne profitait à personne. Bien que se sentant fortement coupable de fiévreuses pensées, ses mains partirent à la dérive sur son corps. L'odeur du démon était encore vivace dans la librairie, l'ange s'en délecta pour combler son imagination. Dans cette solitude, jamais présence n'avait été plus incandescente. Il se caressa l'entrecuisse jusqu'à s'embraser les entrailles. Sa peau libéra des frissons de plaisir. Et dans l'apothéose de ses soupirs étouffés, Aziraphale se contorsionna en gémissant. Dans un doux mouvement de va-et-vient, il sentit la fièvre monter en lui. Malmené par le désir, son sexe palpita dans sa main. L'ange était en proie à des envies de morsures et de succions. Il sentit ses ailes humides de transpiration se déployer dans son dos. L'extase conquérant tout ses sens libéra un cri guttural de ses lèvres. Son orgasme fut violent et fugace, l'emportant dans une vague de jouissance. Un déluge de plaisir imprégné de luxure. Il ne réalisa que bien trop tard ce qu'il venait de faire. La chevelure rousse du démon flottant encore dans son esprit lorsqu'il observait d'un œil éthéré les perles blanches sur sa main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais ce chapitre a encore tardé mais j'ai une excuse ! J'ai du le scinder en deux parce qu'il était très très long. Donc bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 5 est déjà en train de bouillir avec les pâtes ! Il sera donc al dete pour dimanche. (Je suis italienne, pardonnez moi pour cette comparaison pourrie, c'était compulsif...)
> 
> Merci Romana ! Tu es la lectrice Beta la plus réactive de tout l'univers ! 
> 
> Cette ange corrige mes fics à 3H du mat alors applaudissez la elle le mérite ! Vous pouvez aisément trouver son travail sur Fanfiction.net, son pseudo : Romana in the Void.
> 
> Si vous êtes friand du couple Harry Popo/ Legolas (lol je sais ça sonne pas très bien), je vous invite aussi à me retrouver sur fanfiction.net sous le pseudo de LDDW (La logique ? Y'en a pas !)
> 
> Pleins de baisers sur vos petites bouilles de rêve et à dimanche pour de nouvelles aventures !


	5. Sortir voir le monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sérénade pour Romana, the Best Beta lectrice of this fucking world : * raclement de gorge* :  
> JEUH T'AIMEUH !
> 
> Voilà. C'était court mais ça venait du coeur ;)

_Démon, Tu m'as susurré à l’oreille. Tu m'as dit « ton sssouhait, contre le mien ». Tu m'as enseigné la stratégie, la témérité et le courage. Grâce à ton soutien, j'ai pu étancher la soif irrépressible de me dépasser. J'ai pu galoper aux quatre vents, toujours plus loin dans la découverte du monde. Menant les H_ _omm_ _es_ _à travers l'adversité et le danger, je suis allé de conquête en conquête._ _À_ _présent que j'ai uni sous ma bannière l'Orient et l'Occident, dis- moi, que souhaites-tu en échange ?_

**_~ O ~_ **

Le soleil couchant remplissait la librairie d'une douce lumière orangée et la circulation se faisait de moins en moins dense dans la rue. Pendant des heures, Aziraphale avait tenté d’ignorer les événements de la veille tout en refusant de se projeter sur la soirée qui allait avoir lieu. 

Contraint à vivre dans l'instant présent, il avait vu passer le temps au ralenti. L'ange avait boudé le journal du démon toute la journée, convaincu qu'une malédiction planait sur le livre. En colère contre lui même d'avoir céder à ses instincts primaires, il s'était occupé à faire les cent pas dans sa librairie. Son sourcil droit tressautait compulsivement à chaque fois que son regard dérivait sur l'objet maudit. Le livre semblait attendre patiemment ce moment fatidique où l'ange céderait, le prendrait et boirait chacun de ses mots. Aziraphale se demandait s'il ne serait pas plus intelligent de le brûler. Cependant, une telle idée dans l'esprit d'un libraire était à la limite du blasphème. 

Le blond fut donc plus qu'heureux d'entendre sonner le carillon à l'entrée de la librairie, douce symphonie désormais familière qui venait le libérer de l'ennui. 

« Bonsoir mon ange ! le salua Crowley dans une posture détendue. 

— Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt mon cher, répondit l'ange en s'avançant d'un pas un peu trop précipité vers le démon. 

— Comment va votre ventre ? demanda le démon d'un ton que l'ange aurait presque pu percevoir comme soucieux.

— Parfaitement rétabli, je vous remercie. Sourit l'ange timidement avant d'ajouter : Vous avez des mains en or mon cher !

Crowley sembla s'étouffer avec sa propre salive à ce dernier commentaire. Toutefois, le démon parvint à se reprendre en changeant rapidement de sujet.

— Je suis arrivé à me libérer pour la soirée , expliqua le rouquin en retirant ses lunettes de soleil. 

Ce geste, si naturel en apparence, fit sourire l'ange jusqu'aux oreilles. Crowley ne semblait pas craindre de montrer son vrai visage à Aziraphale. 

— Puis-je vous proposer un thé ou une boisson chaude ? 

— Non merci. Je préfère que que nous passions tout de suite aux choses sérieuses ». Objecta le démon en se laissant tomber sur le sofa , l'air las. 

Légèrement déçu sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, Aziraphale s’assit à son tour sur le siège opposé. Crowley n'avait pas l'air d'avoir appris les bonnes manières. Il se tenait tordu, les pieds sur la table basse, comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux. En comparaison, l'ange maintenait une posture princière tout en sirotant son thé, un petit doigt en l'air. 

« Par quoi commençons nous ? demanda le blond en osant un regard timide vers le rouquin .

Le démon joignit ses mains, l'air soudain grave. 

— Savez-vous ce que les démons perdent lorsque la grâce de Dieu les quitte ? 

Le rouquin avait posé sa question de but en blanc, sans prendre de détours. Bien qu'Aziraphale sache la réponse, il ne désirait pas froisser Crowley. Ses connaissances sur le sujet dataient de l'époque où il était encore gardien d’Éden. Il craignait donc qu'il puisse se tromper sur un ou deux détails. 

— Ne soyez pas gêné, c'est moi qui vous le demande, le rassura le démon. 

Malgré les paroles de Crowley, l'ange prit soin de peser chacun de ses mots : 

— Lorsqu'un ange perd sa grâce..., entama-t-il sans grande conviction, il perd sa voix, autrement dit, son chant divin. C’est l'équivalent de l'âme pour les êtres humains. Une sorte de signature qui relie son destin au chemin que Dieu a tracé pour lui.

— C'est juste, concéda Crowley en hochant la tête. À présent dites-moi : depuis quand n'avez-vous pas chanté ? 

Cette nouvelle question prit encore plus de court le blond. Parler de la voix des anges était un sujet très intime. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas expliquer le mutisme qui s'était emparé de lui à un démon. 

— Je chante tous les dimanches à l'église...tenta d'esquiver l'ange en prenant une gorgée de son thé pour masquer sa gêne. 

— Je ne vous parle pas de ces psaumes lyriques ridicules...soupira le démon en levant les yeux au ciel. Je veux parler de votre vrai chant. Celui qui dit ce que votre cœur ressent. Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas laissé s'exprimer votre vraie nature ? 

Aziraphale comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter le sujet. Prenant une inspiration tremblante, il répondit : 

—Dieu ne me parle plus...

— Bien sur qu'Elle ne vous parle plus, grogna Crowley d'une voix aigre. Elle ne parle plus à personne ! Mais ce n'est pas la question. Votre voix est censée guider vos besoins profonds. Vous guider vers votre but ultime. Si vous ne prenez jamais le temps de la laisser s'exprimer, ne vous étonnez pas de perdre un peu de votre grâce à chaque seconde qui passe. 

— Ne me sermonnez pas...le supplia Aziraphale, des larmes aux bords des yeux. Je n'y arrive tout simplement plus ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre aussi longtemps sur Terre...Tous les jours, il faut se lever, se laver, se vêtir et affronter le monde changeant. Le temps s'écoule par cycle, l'hiver fait inlassablement place au printemps, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Ce ne sont jamais les mêmes fleurs qui tapissent les prés, jamais les mêmes âmes qui animent les corps, jamais les mêmes pensées qui agitent les esprits. Un jour les Hommes mettent un roi à la tête d'un État, le lendemain ils le décapitent ! J'ai la terrible impression d'avoir tout essayé pour rendre les Hommes meilleurs. Tablette, Bible, discours, poèmes, essais, n'importe quel message que j'ai tenté de leur transmettre s'est retrouvé au fil des siècles modifié ou tordu. Aujourd'hui, je suis juste à cours de mots. Et on ne peut tout simplement plus chanter si l'on n'a plus rien à dire... 

— Chantez simplement au sujet de votre vie ! insista Crowley avec hargne. Racontez juste en quelques notes votre quotidien et les pensées qui vous traversent ! 

— Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, le prévint Aziraphale en se tordant nerveusement les mains. 

— Faites moi plaisir et essayez. Je ne vous jugerais pas, lui promit le rouquin en lui faisant les yeux doux. 

Comme s'il portait tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules, l'ange se leva à contrecœur et posa sa main sur son diaphragme pour se rassurer. De pesantes minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à chanter : 

—JEUH MEUH LÈVEUH LEUH MATIN À 8H , JEEEUH MEEUH LAVE LE VISAGEUH , PUIS JEUH PRENDS MON PETIT DÉJEUHNER ! J'ADOOOREUH LEUH BACOON !

— Jésus, Marie, Joseph, pleura Crowley. Stop, Stop, Stop ! C'est absolument atroce ! 

— Je vous avais prévenu ! grogna Aziraphale, le teint rougit par la honte de s'être tourné en ridicule. 

— C'est plus grave que je ne le croyais... marmonna Crowley en se massant douloureusement les tempes. 

Le démon se leva à son tour pour remettre ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Aziraphale comprit alors que le démon s'en allait. 

« Prenez votre manteau. Je vous emmène dîner ! S'exclama Crowley en ouvrant la porte de la librairie. 

— Je...Je vous demande pardon ? bégaya l'ange, incertain d'avoir bien entendu. 

— Nous sortons, annonça le rouquin d'un ton catégorique, vous êtes resté enfermé trop longtemps entre quatre murs. Vous avez besoin de prendre l'air. Venez !

— Et si je refuse ? rechigna le blond en croisant les bras.

— Alors je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour vous ! répondit le démon qui semblait agacé par le comportement enfantin de l'ange. 

Aziraphale n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Soit il se décidait à suivre de démon dans il ne savait quelle folie, soit il se condamnait à perdre sa grâce à cause de sa mauvaise foi. 

— Puisqu'il le faut...accepta-t-il finalement en enfilant son manteau. Mais promettez moi de ne pas rouler aussi vite que la dernière fois ! 

— Nous prenons le métro, expliqua Crowley, l'air vaguement embarrassé. 

— Le métro ? s'étrangla Aziraphale. Mais votre Bentley ? 

— Je l'ai vendue ». 

**_~ OO ~_ **

L'atmosphère du restaurant était pétillante. 

« IRRASHAIMASEEEEEE ! » Hurla un serveur vêtu d'une immonde veste asiatique traditionnelle. Ce dernier prit leurs manteaux et les plaça à une table dans un coin calfeutré de la salle. 

Aziraphale jeta un regard interrogateur à Crowley. En quoi manger dans un restaurant japonais pourrait bien l'aider à retrouver sa grâce ? 

« J'ai d'abord pensé au Ritz, puis je me suis dit que des saveurs exotiques vous échaufferez le palais ». Expliqua distraitement le rouquin tout en prenant la commande pour eux deux. 

« Nous allons faire une orgie de sushis ! » Continua-t-il avec enthousiasme, n'ayant pas l'air de se soucier de la rougeur grimpante sur le joues de l'ange. 

Le serveur déposa devant eux des bouteilles de saké ainsi qu'une myriade de coupelles remplies à ras bord de mets inconnus. 

« À votre santé ! » Sourit le démon en levant son verre de saké. 

« À la vôtre ! » Répondit machinalement Aziraphale en trinquant avec lui. 

Docilement, l'ange sirota sa boisson avant de l'avaler plus goulûment. La morsure brûlante de l'alcool de riz envahit peu à peu sa poitrine et il en frissonna de plaisir, se rendant compte à quel point il était tendu. Le trajet s'était fait dans un silence tranquille, mais intérieurement, l'ange bouillonnait de questions. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à prendre le métro avec Crowley, et encore moins à dîner en sa compagnie. L'ange n'avait cependant pas osé demander au rouquin pourquoi sa Bentley avait été vendue. Le sujet semblait trop sensible. 

Les pensées de l'ange furent soudain détournées par la délicieuse odeur s'échappant des plats devant lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour apprendre à se servir des baguettes. Des légumes d'aspect classique dégageaient des odeurs très différentes de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de manger. Avec une énergie renouvelée, il alla à la pêche d'un concombre mariné qui s'avéra être délicieux. Ce fut cependant les carottes sucrées qui conquirent son cœur de dieu gourmet. Commença alors un merveilleux défilé de sushis du chef, les goûts et les textures allant crescendo. 

On apporta deux autres petits plateaux surmontés de morceaux de poisson cru. 

Aziraphale s’abîma la vue dans la contemplation de l'ouvrage. La beauté visuelle de ces mets était à couper le souffle. 

« Sashimis » L'informa Crowley en souriant à son air contemplatif. 

L'ange coinça un petit bout de chair blanc et gris entre ses baguettes et le savoura avec un soupir d'extase. Pour le plat principal, on leur apporta deux bols fumants de soupe garnie de feuilles d'oignon et de porc caramélisé. 

« Dieu, que c'est bon ! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de telles saveurs en 6000 ans d’existence ! » Se désola l'ange. 

Le démon se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule, mangeant avec bien plus de retenue. 

Non pas qu'Aziraphale attendait réellement de réponse. Il savoura avec le même plaisir un morceau un saumon argenté et son glaçage de crème amère. Son assiette se vida bien trop rapidement à son goût. 

« Seriez-vous tenté pas un dessert ? » Lui proposa Crowley, semblant avoir noté sa frustration. « Personnellement, le cheesecake "Apocalypse Now" me fait de l’œil. Pas très japonais j'en conviens, mais que voulez-vous...La mondialisation à la fâcheuse tendance de mélanger toutes les saveurs... » 

Le banquet se termina sur une symphonie de chocolat fourrés et de gingembre confit. 

Ils firent descendre leur dîner avec de grandes gorgées de saké, comme Jésus et ses copains l'auraient fait s'ils étaient née au Japon. 

Aziraphale était un peu titubant lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant. La rue semblait argentée sous la Lune, mais une fois les yeux habitués à cette clarté incertaine, le monde n'apparaissait pas si complètement sombre. L'ange et le démon n'avaient pas vraiment discuté pendant la soirée. Crowley s'était contenté d'expliquer comment manger chaque plat et l'ange s'était confondu en gémissement bienheureux. 

« Je ne comprends toujours pas à quoi rime cette sortie, avoua le blond, mais ce repas était absolument succulent ! » 

— Content que l'expérience vous ait plu, lui sourit Crowley. Nous pouvons maintenant attaquer le nœud du problème. Je connais un endroit dans le quartier qui pourrait potentiellement résoudre votre blocage. 

— Nous...Nous ne rentrons pas à la librairie ? S'enquit Aziraphale, inquiet de prolonger la soirée si tard dans la nuit. 

— Vous plaisantez ? Je ne vous ai pas fait traverser la ville uniquement pour manger. Je voulais que vous preniez des forces, mais le but de cette sortie n'est pas encore atteint.

— Vous me faites peur Crowley...ne put s'empêcher de murmurer l'ange en rajustant nerveusement son nœud papillon. 

— Vous avez bien raison d'avoir peur ! Préparez-vous à vivre la meilleure soirée de votre vie ! » S'exclama théâtralement le démon en levant les mains au ciel. 

Il s’avéra que Crowley avait sa propre définition de « meilleure soirée de votre vie ». 

Ils traversèrent quelques pâtés de maisons, ce qui aida Aziraphale à calmer son ivresse. L'ange et le démon pénétrèrent par la suite dans un grand pub de style victorien sur deux étages. Aziraphale observa d'un œil distrait les lustres, les candélabres et le grand piano, qui ajoutaient une touche traditionnelle au décor. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, souriante mais habillée de façon excentrique les accueillit chaleureusement. À la grande surprise de l'ange, elle serra Crowley dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait de son propre fils. 

« Crowley chéri ! Ça fait si longtemps que tu ne viens plus me rendre visite ! minauda-t-elle avec bonne humeur. 

— Bonsoir Madame Tracy ! Toujours aussi resplendissante à ce que je vois ! la complimenta Crowley en ponctuant son salut d'un baisemain.

— Cesse de me charmer vieux serpent, et présente moi plutôt ton bel ami ici présent , s'exclama la vieille femme en jetant un regard curieux en direction de l'ange. 

— Cet ami se nomme Aziraphale, l'informa Crowley, ne se détapissant pas de son sourire charmeur, et il besoin d'un peu d'attention...Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...» 

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de la femme, et l'ange se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Ce dernier commença d’ailleurs à chercher frénétiquement une issue de secours. Madame Tracy le tira cependant avec elle plus loin dans le pub. 

« Je suis certaine que son problème sera vite réglé, ricana-t-elle, amusée par le comportement timide de l'ange. 

—Nous allons avoir besoin de déguisements, fit remarquer Crowley. 

— Je peux vous arranger ça mon lapin... » 

**_~ OOO ~_ **

« Non, non non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne ferais jamais ça ! » 

Aziraphale tapait du pied, les bras repliés sur lui comme unique protection. Crowley lui tendait une écharpe boa à plume rose et des collant en nylon. 

« Ça fait partie de la guérison mon ange ! Vous ne pouvez pas refuser, insista le démon, exaspéré par la fermeture d'esprit dont faisait preuve le blond. 

— Mais je suis un homme ! 

— Vous êtes un ange ! Aucun genre ne peut vous définir ! Enfilez donc cette jupe et venez vous amuser ! » 

Comme Aziraphale semblait déterminé à rester dans son coin, le rouquin soupira et se concentra sur son propre costume. Sans aucune pudeur, il se déshabilla sous le regard interdit de l'ange. 

« Que...Que faites-vous ? » S'étrangla le blond, essayant de ne pas regarder les muscles du démon et les poils roux sur son torse. 

« Je me mets sur mon trente et un et vous devriez faire de même ! » Répliqua Crowley en enfilant une robe échancrée à paillettes. 

Bien conscient que l'ange le dévorait des yeux, le démon s’appliqua à enfiler avec lenteur des collants transparents. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire rougir, ce qui était absolument intolérable ! 

En colère contre le comportement du rouquin, Aziraphale retira à son tour son pantalon. Ce à quoi il aurait franchement dû réfléchir car son slip jaune fushia était absurdement atroce.

« Je vous déteste... » Grinça Aziraphale tout en choisissant un haut sur la pile de déguisements. 

« Vous m'adorez ». Contra Crowley en envoyant un baiser dans sa direction. 

Lorsque l'ange observa son ensemble dans un miroir, il portait un t-shirt rose qui disait « Bad Boy » en lettres pailletées et une jupe digne d'un film de Western. S'il tentait ne serait-ce que le moindre mouvement pour lever les bras, cela dévoilerait son ventre. Avec son écharpe boa, il avait l'air d'un oiseau déplumé. 

Crowley, le regard mutin, vint l'aider à se maquiller, traçant un fin trait d'eye-liner sous ses yeux. De son côté, le rouquin brillait et se pavanait comme un paon. Se travestir semblait être une seconde nature chez lui. 

Enfin prêts pour le show, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste. Crowley se mouvait d'une démarche féline et Aziraphale suivait timidement à ses côtés. 

« T’es si belle en Drag-queen mon lapin ! » lui lança Madame Tracy, ponctuant son compliment d'un clin d’œil. 

Aziraphale répondit par un merci incertain, toujours concentré à ne pas perdre l’équilibre du haut de ses talons aiguilles. 

Des voix s’élevèrent depuis la salle. Le cœur du blond pulsa comme jamais auparavant dans sa poitrine. Il portait une culotte de satin, une perruque blonde, des bas, un soutien-gorge et du maquillage. Et toute cette attention qu'il recevait lui procura soudain un plaisir profond. Un frisson le traversa sous les regards de tous ces humains. L'ange se rendit compte qu'il se sentait beau. Cavalier. À la conquête de son territoire. Il grimpa l’escalier qui menait à la scène comme une Lady. Il se sentait comme une œuvre d'art, et le monde autour de lui était réduit à le toucher seulement avec les yeux. 

Les deux compères ne chantèrent pas vraiment, c'était seulement du Play-back. Pas besoin de mots, juste quelques mimiques exagérés suffisaient à emballer le public. Personne n'était là pour vous critiquer ou pour vous tourner en ridicule. Deux hommes se déhanchant perchés sur des talons, apprêtés de chevelures flamboyantes blondes et rousses, étaient la norme dans ce temple du lâcher- prise. C'était la première fois que l'ange s'adonnait à une telle activité. Il pensa d'abord apprendre de Crowley, mais le démon n'était certainement pas un exemple de savoir-faire. Aziraphale doutait fortement qu'imiter un canard était une manière très glamour de danser. Le rouquin n'avait de toute évidence pas peur du ridicule. L'ange faillit même éclater de rire plusieurs fois tant son imitation de Céline Dion était absurde. 

La vérité ? 

Il était en train de passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie... 

L'ange et le démon jouèrent aux Drag-queens pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas se permettre de rater le dernier métro. Madame Tracy ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur leur performance. Elle donna même sa carte de visite à Aziraphale et ce dernier remarqua une légère marque de rouge à lèvres sur le carton. 

« Toujours en quête du prince charmant Madame Tracy ? ». La taquina Crowley. 

« Que veux-tu, mon bichon. » Soupira la vieille femme, la mine rêveuse. « Je l'attends depuis si longtemps qu'il est à présent trop tard pour aller pêcher dans la mare aux crapauds. » 

**_~ OOOO ~_ **

Les passagers du métro les regardaient étrangement. Il faut dire que nos deux compères tentaient de se démaquiller mutuellement le visage avec une lotion sentant très fortement le Canard WC. 

Dans le fond du wagon, un fou vêtu comme un lieutenant jouait avec une vieille guitare désaccordée en échange de quelques pièces. Aziraphale n'hésita pas un instant à lui tendre un billet, ce qui sembla surprendre le musicien plus qu'autre chose. 

Respectueusement, l'ange écoutait jouer ce vieil homme en marge de la société. Aziraphale avait toujours cru qu'il serait meilleur pour lui de rester dans l'ombre, partageant ses idées novatrices avec les humains tout en restant dans l’anonymat. Pourtant, cette étrange soirée venait de le faire réaliser que la lumière était aussi capable de se poser sur les marginaux. L'ange n'aiderait jamais personne s'il continuait à rester muet, caché derrière ses livres. Il pouvait devenir une voix pour ceux qui en avaient été dépossédés. Tous ces humains qui ne rentraient pas dans le moule, tous ces gens laissés pour compte, Aziraphale aurait voulu leur faire comprendre qu'ils méritaient les soins, l'attention et l'amour de leurs semblables. 

Cette pensée, simple en apparence, fut comme une révélation dans le cœur de l'ange. Un besoin instinctif de crier ce qu'il était le submergea soudain. Sa voix se synchronisa sur le rythme de la guitare du vieil homme et il laissa ses émotions l'emporter : 

I fall asleep in my own tears

**_Je me suis endormi dans mes propres larmes_ **

I cry for the world, for everyone 

**_Je pleure pour le monde, pour tout le monde_**

And I build a boat to float in 

**_Et j'ai construit un bateau sur lequel flotter_ **

I'm floating away

**_Je m'en vais en flottant_ **

I can't recall last time I opened my eyes to see the world as beautiful 

**_Je ne peux me souvenir de la dernière fois que j'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir un merveilleux monde_ **

And I built a cage to hide in 

**_Et j'ai construit une cage pour me cacher_ **

**** I'm hiding, I'm trying to battle the night. 

**_Je me cache, j'essaie de combattre la nuit._ **

Let love conquer your mind 

**_Laisse l'amour conquérir ton esprit_**

Warrior, warrior 

**_Guerrier, guerrier_**

Just reach out for the light 

**_Attends que la lumière t'atteigne_ **

**_I_ **am warrior 

**_Je suis un guerrier_ **

I am a warrior of love 

**_Je suis un_ ** **guerrier de l'amour.**

I stand behind the wall of people and thoughts, mind controlling 

**_Je suis derrière le mur des gens et des pensées, contrôle de l'esprit_**

And I hold a sword to guide me 

**_Et je tiens une épée pour me guider_ **

_I'm fighting my way._

**_Je me bats à ma façon._ **

Underneath darkened sky

**_Sous le ciel obscurci_ **

There's a light kept alive 

**_Il y a une lumière rest_ ** **_ée_ ** **_vivante_ **

L'ange ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux pendant qu'il chantait. La première chose qu'il vit en les rouvrant fut le visage ébahi de Crowley. 

Beaucoup de personnes dans le métro laissèrent des pourboires au duo. Bien entendu, l'ange laissa la totalité de la recette à son partenaire d'infortune. Cependant, Aziraphale ajouta à la farandole de pièces la carte de visite de Madame Tracy. 

« Cet argent vous aidera à remplir votre estomac, mais cette carte vous conduira à un trésor qui nourrira votre cœur ». Proclama l'ange en serrant la main du vieil homme. 

Ce dernier fut toutefois trop abasourdi pour répondre. L'homme disparut parmi la foule de voyageurs, et l'ange pria pour qu'il se rende à l'adresse indiquée sur la carte. 

Aziraphale souriait bêtement, fier de son travail. Une main sur son épaule le ramena alors au moment présent. 

« Vous voyez...Ce n'était pas si difficile... » Murmura Crowley, un sourire en coin. 

« Oh taisez-vous... » Rit nerveusement Aziraphale. 

Mais le démon avait eu raison de le faire sortir. L'ange sentait à présent toute la puissance de sa grâce pulser dans ses veines. Il était si reconnaissant à l'égard du rouquin qu'il s'autorisa soudain une folie : 

« Vous prendrez certainement un dernier verre chez moi ? » Demanda-t-il timidement, les yeux cachés sous ses épais cils. 

« Avec plaisir mon ange... » Accepta Crowley d'une voix douce. 

C'est ainsi que l'ange et le démon s’installèrent sur le toit de la librairie pour savourer un Château Neuf du Pape. Au dessus d'eux, la pleine lune baignait la ville entière de sa clarté. Le vin avait fini par colorer les joues du démon, et Aziraphale trouva le contraste avec sa peau pâle absolument ravissant. 

« Alexandre était le sixième, avoua Crowley, l 'alcool ayant l'air d'avoir enfin délié sa langue. 

— Alexandre qui ? Dumas ? Supposa distraitement l'ange. 

— Non, le Grand.

— L'empereur ? 

— Lui-même.

— Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous gardez avec vous quelques ouvrages de sa bibliothèque. Était- il plus sympathique qu'Achille ? 

— Une ombre en comparaison, j'en ai peur, répondit amèrement le démon. 

— La légende d'Alexandre se base sur les exploits d'Achille et d'Héraclès… ne put s'empêcher de raisonner Aziraphale. On pourrait d'ailleurs rattacher les travaux de ce dernier à l’Épopée de Gilgamesh, je me trompe ? 

— Non, vous devinez bien, reconnu Crowley, l'air étonné par l'esprit vif de l'ange. 

— Un peu redondant comme scénario, ne trouvez-vous pas ? continua le blond d'un ton songeur. « Tous ces personnages en quête d'immortalité... Corps infaillible, gloire éternelle , cheminement vers la vérité, conquête du monde...Vous choisissez avec goût vos proies... 

— C'est malheureusement parfois elles qui me choisissent... soupira le rouquin d'un ton las. 

— Que voulez-vous dire ? 

— C'est un peu gênant à avouer, grinça Crowley en détournant le regard. Mais Léonard avait une obsession très poussée sur ma personne. Toute sa vie de peintre, il a désespérément cherché à capturer mon essence...Je ne comprend d'ailleurs toujours pas ce que les gens trouvent de mystérieux à mon sourire... 

—« Par tous les Saints...Ne me dites pas que…, bégaya l'ange, les yeux ronds de surprise. 

— Gian Giacomo Caprotti, ça ne vous dit rien ? demanda le démon, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. « Léonard me surnommait affectueusement Salai. Ce qui signifie en italien... 

— Petit diable ! » Traduisit instantanément l'ange, abasourdi d'apprendre que la Joconde était en fait Crowley travesti. 

Pour toute réponse, le démon cacha son visage dans ses mains, l'air plus embarrassé que jamais. 

« Je crois que vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner ». Parvint à se reprendre Aziraphale. 

« C'est réciproque mon ange ». 

L'ange sentit sa tête tourner au sourire tendre du démon. Après la folle soirée qu'il venait de passer et les nombreux verres d'alcool bus, il se sentait enfin assez courageux pour exprimer toute sa reconnaissance. 

« C'est...C'était une incroyable soirée, Crowley... » Avoua Aziraphale en se rapprochant du démon. 

Il ne désirait qu'une chose en cet instant, toucher cette peau pâle comme l’albâtre. Il se dit que Dieu, en créant les mains, avait accordé aux humains une aussi grande preuve d’amour que lorsqu'Elle avait donné des ailes aux anges. Crowley dut percevoir le désir dans ses yeux, car son sourire s’évanouit soudain. 

« Appelons ça un joyeux pot de départ, répondit-il en se reculant consciencieusement du blond. 

— Départ ? s'enquit le blond d'une voix enrouée, incapable de cacher sa déception. 

—Je vous ai dit que je déménageais à L.A, non ? 

—Quand partez-vous ? 

— Demain soir ». 

Un calme pesant s'installa entre eux. Aziraphale était perdu dans le torrent de ses pensées. Le démon avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s’il s’inquiétait pour lui. Sa main frôla l'épaule de l'ange, mais ce dernier s'en écarta. Aziraphale ne voulait pas de la pitié de Crowley.

Crowley prit son silence comme le signe qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller. 

« Vous...Vous prendrez soin de mes livres ? » 

« Ils seront en sécurité avec moi... » Murmura Aziraphale d'une voix à peine audible. 

Le démon déploya alors ses ailes pour s'envoler. Les lumières de la ville se reflétaient à travers le noir bleuté de son plumage. C'était une vision à la fois effrayante et fascinante. 

« J'ai aussi apprécié cette soirée... » Avoua Crowley, l'air désolé. 

Et sur ses mots, le démon disparut dans les ténèbres, là où l'ange ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. 

L'air doux de la nuit parut à Aziraphale soudain glacial. Une fois de retour dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la librairie, il se laissa finalement aller à son désespoir. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le journal, il jeta le livre au sol. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de lire ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Assis, genoux ramassés contre sa poitrine et tête enfouie entre ses bras, il était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Aziraphale se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il se sentait de nouveau seul et isolé. 

Quel idiot il avait été ! L'espace d'un instant, il avait pensé...Qu'avait-il pensé d'ailleurs ? À quoi avait-il cru ? Que Crowley était devenu une sorte de Saint qui rachèterait son pardon en aidant un ange à ne pas tomber ? Non. Le démon allait certainement continuer sa vie de débauche dans tous les clubs privés de Los Angeles. Tout ce que Aziraphale avait tiré de cet échange, c'était la compréhension tangible de sa solitude. Il était seul. Seul envers et contre tous. N'appartenant à nulle part, entre le paradis et l'enfer. Dans un entre-deux...

L'ange sursauta soudain. Il venait d'avoir une idée. À présent qu'il avait retrouvé sa voix, peut-être pourrait-il faire un saut dans le monde des esprits ? C'était une pratique courante avant que la Terre ne se soit créée. Les anges se rencontraient dans l'entre-deux et pouvait communier avec le divin. Plus jamais il ne ressentirait cette horrible solitude s'il savait Dieu à ses côtés. 

Disposant des bougies sur le sol de sa librairie, il se positionna en tailleur au milieu d'une étoile de David dessinée à la craie. Il ferma les yeux. Le voyage pouvait commencer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson que chante Aziraphale : Warrior de Aurora
> 
> Je tenais à remercier la présence tangible de deux lectrices assidues : Anne2014 et Ysmira dont les commentaires me font toujours sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
> Sérieux les filles, ça nourrit mon âme de bonne humeur ;)
> 
> Pour le prochain chapitre, ballade dans le monde des esprits et petite excursion en ENFERRR !


	6. Méditer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******_Un grand merci à ma marraine la bonne fée Romana pour son soutient et ses conseils_**********  
> -  
> Ce chapitre a été fortement inspiré d'un court-métrage que j'adoooore. Si vous désirez un joli support visuel en accompagnement de lecture, je vous invite à regarder KIN Fables, The Stolen Child produit par Five Knights Productions. Voici le lien Youtube :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hn-J0Lw2fJI&t=617s
> 
> Sur ceux, bonne lecture à vous !

_Démon, Tu m'as susurré à l’oreille. Tu m'as dit « ton sssouhait, contre le mien ». Tu as fait de moi un disciple de l’expérience. Tu m'as conduit à exercer mon art dans tout les domaines, de la peinture à l’ingénierie. Je voulais entrevoir les lois de la nature. Comprendre que seule l’expérience permet une compréhension intime et profonde de l’homme et de l’univers. À présent que j'ai pu toucher à un peu de cette essence qu'est la beauté, dis-moi, que souhaites-tu en échange ?_

_**~ O ~** _

L'ange fit un effort titanesque pour se concentrer sur sa respiration. Il tenta de vider sa tête de toute pensée superflue. Gardant les talons bien ancrés au sol, il ressentit peu à peu la perte de la gravité terrestre sur son corps. Cette nouvelle légèreté lui fut si agréable qu'il en oublia tous ses accablements. Il se recueillit dans le silence de son esprit, comme pour une prière. Pour la première fois depuis Éden, il entendit alors en lui un échos semblable à celui de la mer dans un coquillage. 

Puis l'enfer se déchaîna autour de lui. Aziraphale se noyait ! Il sentait un énorme poids l'emporter dans les profondeurs sombres de sa psyché. Nageant furieusement pour remonter à la surface, il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de distinguer le haut du bas. Il lui semblait se débattre une éternité dans l'infini du cosmos avant de sentir des vagues d'énergie rejeter son corps éthérique sur la rive du monde des esprits. Un soupir à la fois douloureux et ravi s’échappa de ses lèvres. Il était passé ! 

Avec difficulté, il tenta de se redresser pour s'examiner. Son corps astral se présentait sous une forme humanoïde recouverte d'une lourde cuirasse. L'ange savait que Dieu l'avait créé pour être soldat, mais c'était la première fois qu'il prenait cette forme pour voyager dans l'entre-deux . Dans le monde des esprits, on prenait l'aspect de notre moi intérieur. L'armure en fer blanc qu'il portait lui donnait des airs de chevalier de la table ronde. Aziraphale trouva cependant cette protection très contraignante, lui donnant peu de liberté de mouvement. Sa tête était recouverte d'un heaume qui le rendait à moitié aveugle. À ses pieds, il découvrit l'épée de feu offerte par Dieu le jour où il avait été promu Principauté. C'était étrange de voir à nouveau cette arme abandonnée à l'humanité. 

Il prit l'épée à deux mains et jeta un regard circulaire sur les environs. Son souffle se coupa à la vue de l'étrange paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Une plaine désertique se dévoilait à l'infini sur fond de nuit. L'ange se sentait à mi-chemin entre le pur et l’impur, à l’intérieur de cet instant où tout balance, ce moment d’immobilité et de présent absolu. Ce territoire vide ou presque, n'appartenait ni à l'enfer, ni au paradis. Il s'agissait d'un terrain neutre. Seule la nature, dont la sauvagerie n'avait d'égale que la sublime beauté, semblait dicter sa loi dans ce décor de feu et de glace. 

L'ange erra au hasard dans ces vastes étendues de bruyère et d’herbe sèche. Il ne trouva cependant pas le moindre signe de la présence de Dieu. Seuls des sifflements glaciaux, comme une supplication funèbre, le maintenaient sur ses gardes. 

Il atteignit finalement la lisière d'une mer d'arbres. L'impression d'avoir pénétré dans un tombeau végétal émergeait dans l'esprit embrumé de l'ange. Ce dernier était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque l’atmosphère changea soudain. Son sixième sens le prévint d'une nouvelle présence à ses côtés. 

« Bonsoir », entendit-il murmurer dans son dos. Aziraphale projeta la flamme de son épée autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne... 

« Il est si bon de te revoir... », continua de résonner une voix envoûtante dans la nuit. « Tant de choses se sont passées depuis notre dernière rencontre... 

— Montrez-vous ! », s'écria l'ange, tentant de trouver son interlocuteur par la flamme de son épée. 

La silhouette d'une femme se détacha alors de l'obscurité. Même cachée derrière un voile, la créature devant lui offrait une vision absolument divine. Ses yeux hypnotisant étaient d'une couleur bleu-gris unique. Un chef d’œuvre que tout artiste rêverait d’atteindre, la perfection physique à l’état pur. Cette femme était la tentation incarnée. Comme si chaque trait de son visage n’avait qu’un unique but : forcer l'humanité dans son intégralité à succomber. 

« Lilith, trembla Aziraphale, ses mains se resserrant sur le pommeau de son épée, pourquoi est-ce vous que je rencontre dans l'inter-monde ? Où est Dieu ? » 

Un sourire sensuel se dessina sur la bouche voluptueuse de la femme. « Après tout ce temps, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Elle est partie et ne reviendra pas. Je suis la seule déesse Mère que l'humanité a jamais connu ». 

Le sang de l'ange se glaça dans ses veines. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait croire à une telle ineptie. Le messager céleste n'avait pas pu mentir à la communauté angélique pendant tout ce temps. 

« Vous mentez !, l'accusa Aziraphale, Gabriel nous rapporte ses volontés depuis bien avant le déluge ! 

— Il ne s'agit que de vagues plans, des brouillons d'idées qu'elle a laissé par inadvertance derrière elle, expliqua langoureusement la démone. 

— Mensonges ! 

— Si tu ne portais pas de telles œillères, peut-être parviendrais-tu à accepter la réalité. Enlève juste ce heaume, et tu comprendras... » 

L'ange sentit des mains tenter de lui retirer son casque. Il recula précipitamment pour s’éloigner de leur emprise. L'ange lança un coup d'épée en direction de la créature, mais cette dernière avait de nouveau disparu dans les ténèbres. 

« Regardes toi..., fredonna Lilith, toujours invisible dans le brouillard ambiant, Terrorisé de voir la vérité en face. Renfermé sur toi même par crainte du temps qui passe. Pas même capable de te rendre utile pour le salut de l'humanité... 

— Parce que tu aurais fais mieux?, répliqua l'ange, une colère féroce lui rongeant le cœur, Toi qui vit dans l'entre-deux. Plus vraiment humaine, mais incapable d'égaler Dieu. Que sais-tu des peines et des douleurs auxquelles j'ai du faire face ? » 

Lilith apparut soudain face à l'ange. Ses yeux emplis de larmes le convainquirent cependant de baisser son épée.

« Tu as raisons. concéda la femme, un sourire triste sur son beau visage, J'appartiens à l'inter-monde. Ici, le mal et le bien n'existent pas. Mon calvaire est différent du tiens... »

Aziraphale se souvint alors de ce que lui avait raconté Crowley au sujet de Lilith.

« Dieu..., commença-t-il, la gorge trop serrée pour continuer. 

— Dieu m'a retiré le droit d'enfanter pour que je comprenne le trésor de la maternité, lui expliqua calmement la démone. J'ai du rester la témoin impuissante de millions de générations d'enfants battus, exploités et livrés à des souffrances incommensurables. J'ai vu leurs cœurs doux s'emplir de haine et le mal les ronger de l'intérieur. Si je pouvais, je prendrais toutes ces âmes innocentes sous ma garde, mortes ou vivantes, et leur offrirais le bonheur éternel. 

— Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?, murmura l'ange. Vous pourriez très bien me raconter une fable pour me faire tomber... 

— Je sais que tu te méfies de moi. Mais je ne suis pas ton ennemie. » 

Les fines mains de la démone sortirent de sa cape sombre pour lui tendre une chevalière en or. 

Aziraphale fut pris d'un vertige à la vue de l'objet. Un souvenir oublié jusqu'alors lui revint en mémoire. Un petit ange au milieu d'une luxuriante végétation lui souriait avec malice. Il était toutefois incapable de mettre un nom, ou même un visage sur le Chérubin. Aziraphale prit délicatement la bague, conscient de son importance. C'était comme tenter de se rappeler un rêve. 

« Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?, demanda finalement Aziraphale, frustré de ne pas avoir accès à ses souvenirs. 

— C'est le destin de tout ange déchu, répondit Lilith, la démone regardait à présent mélancoliquement les étoiles, on les oublie à l'instant même où ils perdent leur divinité... » 

Aziraphale referma sa main sur la bague pour tenter de contrôler les tremblements de son corps.

« Comment est-il tombé ?, demanda l'ange, la respiration difficile. 

— Il posait trop de questions. Il a découvert ce que prévoyait Dieu pour nous tous, à commencer pas toi. 

— M...Moi ?, balbutia le blond, confus. 

— Réfléchis Aziraphale. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais été puni ce jour là ? Quand tu as donné ton épée à Adam... Lorsque tu as osé nier ta faute devant Dieu Elle-même... 

— C'était pour le bien des Hommes !, tenta de se défendre l'ange. Ils étaient nus et sans arme dans ce monde hostile ! Les lions ont des dents, les aigles des griffes et les ours d'épaisses fourrures. Comment auraient-ils pu survivre sans pouvoir se défendre ni se réchauffer ? Pourquoi Dieu m'aurait-elle puni ? 

— Parce que c'était écrit dans son ineffable plan , lui révéla la démone, le regard sombre. Tu étais censé offrir aux hommes le feu sacré. Ton destin était de provoquer l'hybris humaine. Dieu aurait alors fait de toi un exemple de ce qui arrive aux parjures ! Elle t'aurait cloué les ailes en haut d'une montagne. Puis un aigle serait venu te dévorer le foie jours après jours jusqu'à ce que tu sois digne de son pardon. 

— Vous voulez dire qu'il... 

— C'est bien, tu commences enfin à comprendre, le félicita Lilith. Il était le plus jeune d'entre vous, mais aussi le plus aimant. Il n'a pas accepté de voir l'Humanité suivre un schéma pré-déterminé. Mais surtout, il lui était intolérable de te voir puni. Il est allé à l'encontre de sa nature. Il s'est opposé à Dieu. Jusqu'à en brûler le divin en lui, il a dansé. Il a dansé pour remonter le temps. Il a dansé pour briser la boucle. Se battant contre le destin, écartelant la toile, déchirant les fils. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé, il était plus qu'un homme, mais rien de moins qu'une bête...

Brisé par une tension trop forte dans sa poitrine, Aziraphale ne put retenir un sanglot. Il berça dans ses mains la petite bague, essayant désespérément de se rappeler l'ange à qui elle appartenait. 

Lorsque qu'il parvint à rassembler ses pensés, il demanda finalement d'une voix rauque : 

« Pourquoi...Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Pourquoi juste maintenant ? 

— Tu as fait l'effort de venir chercher des réponses, répondit Lilith, les yeux brillant d'une émotion intense. Tu es venu connaître ton destin, mais cette bague est la preuve que comme tous les humains, tu as le libre arbitre. Ta vie et tes actes t'appartiennent. Tu peux chanter avec ta voix angélique, ou même danser sur des charbons ardents, ni Dieu, ni Satan ne viendront jamais te réclamer. » 

L'ange n'arrivait pas à y croire. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait toujours été libre. Il était _**« Aziraphale », L'Amour pour qui on tombe de l’azur**_. L'ange gardien de l'humanité, le Prométhée céleste. 

Aziraphale plaça la petite bague sur son auriculaire. Il savait ce qui lui restait à entreprendre.

« Où est-il ?, demanda l'ange, le regard droit et déterminé. Comment le sauver ? 

—Un démon qui connaît le véritable amour ne peux sévir dans l'antre du diable, proclama Lilith, la voix vibrante, comme si elle déclamait une prophétie.Le guerrier de l'amour se rendra en enfer. Il se présentera devant Satan, et échangera une bague d'alliance contre le souhait de retrouver son ami. Mais lorsque sur le chemin du retour, il apercevra la lumière de l'aurore, qu'il ne doute surtout pas de la parole de Lucifer, qu'il ne se retourne pas. Car pour son plus grand malheur, il perdras son amant une seconde

L'ange hocha distraitement la tête, tentant d'assimiler les recommandation de la démone. Un dernier détail le tracassait cependant.

« Vous êtes là, coincé dans l'entre-deux à me donner des conseils pour briser une malédiction, mais qu'avez vous à y gagner ? » 

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de la créature.

« Mais j'ai déjà tout gagné petit ange. Je suis seulement fatigué de voir souffrir ceux que j'aime. J'ai donc décidé de te donner une chance... » 

Lilith s'avança alors vers lui et reposa ses mains sur son heaume. Comme par miracle, lorsqu'il lui fut enlevé, Aziraphale était de retour dans sa chère librairie. 

_**~ OO ~** _

Il n’existait qu'un seul moyen d'aller en enfer, et c'était de faire appel aux services d'une _vraie_ sorcière. Depuis des générations, Aziraphale était devenu l'ange gardien de la famille Bidule. Une de leur lointaine ancêtre s'était fait condamner au bûcher pour sorcellerie pendant le Moyen Âge. L'ange avait donc pris des mesures pour qu'un tel drame ne se répète plus jamais. Les sorciers étaient simplement des humains à qui Dieu avait généreusement offert un peu de sa grâce. Il était donc malheureux que de tels êtres bénis périssent par les flammes. Jésus et Moïse étaient des mages qui avaient particulièrement marqué l'Histoire. L'inquisition du Moyen Âge avait cependant appauvri les rangs des sorciers à une poignée d'hommes et de femmes dispersés aujourd’hui aux quatre coins du monde. Anathème Bidule était par conséquent la seule vraie sorcière encore vivante d'Angleterre. À ce jour, cette dernière vivait recluse dans un petit village perdu dans l'Oxfordshire... 

Ainsi, depuis qu'il avait embarqué dans un bus à destination de Tadfield, Aziraphale observait d'un œil morne le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. La campagne anglaise avait peu changé au fil des siècles et les champs étaient bordés de murailles en pierre sèche ennuyeuses et monotones. Aucune distraction n'était par conséquent disponible pour empêcher son esprit de ruminer. Des pensées douloureuses à son cœur ne cessaient de l’assaillir. 

Par un acte pur et désintéressé, quelqu'un l'avait sauvé de la damnation et avait passé plus de six mille ans en enfer sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Aziraphale avait du mal à imaginer une personne l'aimant assez pour tomber pour lui. 

Il pouvait toutefois sentir des brides de ce qui lui avait été arraché. Cette béance dans sa poitrine qui le rongeait depuis des millénaires prenait enfin sens. Une personne manquait à sa vie. On lui avait arraché une partie essentielle à son bonheur. 

« Si je le retrouve... Je ne serais plus jamais seul. », s'avoua l'ange, malgré lui. 

Mais serait-il jamais digne d'un tel amour ? Comment rendre au centuple ce que l'on vous a donné ? Les yeux de l'ange se baissèrent vers le sac sur ses genoux, comme si ce dernier était détenteur d'une réponse à ses questionnements. Il n'avait pris que le strict nécessaire avant de sauter dans le bus. À l’exception bien sur, d'un certain journal... 

Aziraphale savait que même si les démons n'étaient pas des êtres d'amour, Crowley avait sa façon à lui d'aimer. Passionnelle et destructrice certes, mais qui pouvait donner le vertige à un ange. Peut-être pourrait-il apprendre de lui ?

Cédant une fois de plus à la tentation, le blond sortit le journal de son sac et commença à lire : 

_Jamais encore on ne m'avait demandé le monde en échange d'une âme, mais pour toi mon Prince, je réaliserais l'impossible. J'ai invoqué une bête des enfers. Le cheval d’un noir d’encre résiste aux meilleurs cavaliers du royaume de Macédoine, mais ton œil vif a compris avant tout le monde que Bucéphale demeure rétif non par fougue, mais par peur de sa propre ombre. Alors tu le tournes face au soleil, qui l’éblouit mais, surtout, lui masque cette ombre, et tu parviens à le monter sans encombre. Comment ne pas songer, dès lors, qu’il faudrait toujours que ce cheval galope plus à l’est, face au soleil levant car, comme Orphée aux Enfers, il ne pourrait se retourner de peur de revoir l’ombre ? Toujours plus à l'est, là où le soleil se lève chaque jour. Tel est ton destin à présent mon amour. Tu m'as vendu un rêve de paix. Plus jamais les enfers ne seraient assaillis par des hommes en armure. Alliant tous les peuples pour former une même nation, les guerres prendront fin sous ton règne. La différence sera la force de l'humanité. Tous les peuples, toutes couleurs confondues, seront égaux sous ta bannière. Il n'existera plus de race et l'univers entier sera comme une même patrie. Seul les sots seront nommés « Barbare » en ce même pays._

_J'arrive comme la preuve finale de ton autorité. Seul moyen d’ôter la honte aux vaincus et l’orgueil aux vainqueurs. On entend éclater des cris ardant de joie. Quand l’heure s’envole à l'ivresse, me voilà à occuper les pensées de ton âme frivole. Chant, danse et volupté, j’oeuvre ici à te faire goûter au délice qu'éprouve un oiseau qui s'envole. Je tournoie et je danse jusqu'à en faire frissonner ma robe de soie. Le son des tambourins, des fifres et de la guitare égare mes sens. Sous un voile de satin, mon œil brillant rencontre le tien. Et tu me choisis au milieu de toutes ces beautés dont les mortels ne savent jamais assez se garder. Notre mariage est le point de fusion entre l’Asie et l’Europe._

_Tu ne cesses de me parer des plus beaux bijoux d'Occident, mais cette nuit encore, à moi tu l'as préféré. Tu as choisi de partager le lit de ton amant plutôt que celui de la femme que tu as épousée. Tu m'as promis que demain, nous serons deux, mais tes mots sonnaient terriblement creux. J'ai fait semblant de te croire, profitant de ton baiser long et savoureux. Je me suis attardée sur tes lèvres dans l'espoir d'atteindre ton âme, car cette nuit j'étais à la fois le serpent et la femme._

_Ne suis-je déjà plus rien dans ta chair ? Toi qui à notre nuit de noce sanglotais mon nom, sans défense contre la force de mon amour. Ne formions nous pas une belle paire ? Nos cœur trépidant au rythme des tambours. Tu es parti vers l'antique Orient , moitié triste loin de moi, moitié riant auprès de ton ami. Tu t'en es allé découvrir l’Asie, soulever son voile. Guidé de jour comme de nuit par la luminosité d'une seule et unique étoile._

_Ton absence me brûle, et la jalousie me consume. Je soupire, et je sens entrer dans ma poitrine ton_ _absence. C'est comme perdre une partie de soi-même, de son essence. Quand le voyage est long, l’espérance est lointaine. Âme sœur, où donc es-tu, toi vers qui le regret sans cesse me ramène ? Perdu, ton frais parfum traverse les mers, m’arrive en songe et me remplit de souvenirs amers._

_Je me suis enfoncée dans les eaux, entièrement dévêtue, éclairée par la douce lumière du phare d'Alexandrie. J'espère encore être lavée de mes péchés en cette nuit. Je pars, les larmes m’ont sauvée de la servitude. Mon lâche cœur cède au poids de cette solitude. Me voilà martyre de l’amour, exhalant un soupir qui brise ma poitrine. Je me noie, ma tristesse est un gouffre. Je me meurs et retourne aux mers de lave et de souffre. À vous mes ailes, battez loin de cette terre, de mes sentiments j'avorte. Détachez-moi du monde des vivants comme une feuille morte. Comme une fleur stérile, arrachez-en l’espoir. Et mon cœur, fruit séché sur l’arbre, laissez-le choir !_

_Mon Alexandre... Tu auras pleuré deux morts dans ta vie, et ce ne fut jamais celle de Roxane. Après-tout, qu'étais-je sinon plus qu'une courtisane._

_Tes larmes s'écouleront d'avoir perdu Bucéphale, monture idéale. Tes armes s'abaisseront de voir mourir Hephaistion, général de toute tes légions._

_Pour ma peine, en enfer, tu ne retrouveras que ton amant. L'âme de ton destrier, quant à elle, je la repens._

Aziraphale dut lire plusieurs fois le texte pour tenter de le comprendre. Qu'avait voulu dire Crowley en parlant de repentir le destrier d'Alexandre ? Ce cheval était apparemment une bête des enfers, une sorte de démon de classe mineure, mais cela n'expliquait pas comment Crowley était parvenu à lui épargner la damnation. 

Le démon avait-il vraiment un tel pouvoir à sa disposition ? 

De plus, s'il avait voulu se venger de la trahison d'Alexandre, pourquoi ne pas plutôt excommunier Héphaestion des enfers ? 

Crowley était décidément un étrange démon... Il était triste de penser que ce dernier s'était séparé de son enveloppe charnelle à cause d'un amour non partagé. 

Aziraphale se demanda s'il serait lui-même capable de se désincorporer à cause d'une douleur trop vive au cœur. Il n'était pas aussi dramatique que Crowley certes, mais un chagrin trop vif serait sûrement capable de l'anéantir. 

Cependant, contrairement au démon, l'ange ne se voyait pas mourir de jalousie. 

Il ne connaissait l'amour passionnel que d'un point de vue théorique, mais ses lectures lui avaient appris qu'il s'agissait d'un amour à la fois court et intense. L'excitation entraînée par cet amour était en général aussi fulgurante que sa chute. Crowley semblait d'ailleurs toujours suivre ce schéma dans ses relations amoureuses. 

De ce que Aziraphale savait sur la passion, elle pouvait aider à momentanément combler un vide. L'ange éprouvait lui-même une folle passion pour les livres, la nourriture, l'alcool et la cigarette. Sans cela, il aurait été contraint de se confronter à la perte, au manque et au vide. Dans la passion, existait une dimension hors du temps et de la mort. Un lieu paisible où l'on pouvait fuir la dure réalité de l'existence. 

Crowley semblait coincé dans un cercle vicieux depuis six mille ans. Tout cela pour éviter de faire face au néant. 

« Tout comme moi... », songea intérieurement le blond en tournant les pages du journal. 

L'ange laissa soudain échapper une exclamation de surprise. 

La prochaine page ne comportait cette fois-ci aucun texte. Il s'agissait en fait d'une très rapide esquisse. Aussi banale qu'elle puisse paraître d’un point de vue artistique, elle constituait un témoignage très émouvant. 

C'était un portrait donnant à voir Léonard de Vinci comme on ne l’avait jamais vu, d’une façon remarquablement peu formelle. Tracé à la craie rouge, ombré par des hachures, il représentait la tête d'un vieil homme en vue de trois quarts. La longueur de la chevelure et de la barbe suggérait une personne pleine de sagesse. Son visage avait un nez aquilin et était marqué par des rides profondes sur le front et des poches sous les yeux. Son regard était tourné vers l’avant, voilé par de longs sourcils, avec une expression de solennité et de désillusion. Sa bouche, fine et fermée, ne souriait pas. 

Une image valait-elle vraiment mille mots ? Aziraphale se dit qu'il aurait fallu plus d'un roman pour traduire ce que cette petite esquisse lui inspirait. D'après les dires du démon, De Vinci avait cherché toute sa vie à capturer son essence par l'intermédiaire de la peinture. Mais ce croquis semblait être une preuve tangible que le sentiment était réciproque. Par l'intermédiaire de l'art, Crowley avait résumé en quelques traits sa fascination dévorante pour le peintre. Chaque ride du vieil homme semblait marquée par la passion. 

C'est alors qu'Aziraphale comprit. 

Par l'intermédiaire de ce journal, Crowley avait tenté de trouver un moyen psychique et créatif de vivre plus facilement avec le vide. L'écriture était certainement devenue au fil des siècles un moyen pour le démon d'expier sa passion. D'être en harmonie avec lui-même. Et cette paix intérieure avait apparemment coûté plus de six âmes humaines. 

Avant que la curiosité d'Aziraphale ne le mène à la septième, le bus ralentit soudain. 

« Arrêt pour Tadfiel », appela le chauffeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le prochain chapitre promis, on retrouve Crowley et Bentley en enfer ;)


	7. Agir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore Romana de donner de la cohérence à tout ce fouillis !
> 
> En accompagnement musical, retrouvez sur youtube la musique :  
> Jennifer Lawrence - Hanging Tree  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKAM_Hk4eZ0

**~ O ~**

  
La situation actuelle était pour le moins gênante. Un certain Newton Pulsifer observait du coin de l’œil Aziraphale sans toutefois oser dire un mot. L'ange ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, c'était au mariage de l'informaticien avec la sorcière. Il était certainement étrange d'observer un homme qui n'avait pas pris une seule ride en vingt ans... Aziraphale avait eu à l'époque la brillante idée de croiser le destin du descendant d'un inquisiteur maudit avec celui de la dernière sorcière du pays. Tel cupidon, Aziraphale les avaient poussé à se rencontrer, à faire connaissance, puis finalement, à repousser les préjugés que l'un avait envers l'autre. Le résultat en avait été extravagant : ils étaient tombés amoureux. Ce coup de maître avait à la fois protégé Anathema d'un potentiel danger et libéré Newton de sa malédiction avec l'informatique.

Quand Anathema les rejoignit finalement dans le salon, elle apportait avec elle trois tasses de thé fumantes.

« Répètes-moi ce que t'a dit Lilith encore une fois !, exigea la sorcière en plaçant le plateau sur la table.

— Un démon qui connaît le véritable amour ne peut sévir dans l'antre du diable., répéta une énième fois Aziraphale d'un ton monocorde, Le guerrier de l'amour se rendra en enfer. Il se présentera devant Satan, et échangera une bague d'alliance contre le souhait de retrouver son ami. Mais lorsque sur le chemin du retour, il apercevra la lumière de l'aurore, qu'il ne doute surtout pas de la parole de Lucifer, qu'il ne se retourne pas. Car pour son plus grand malheur, il perdra son amant une seconde fois.

— Il n'y a pas de doute, cette énigme nous renvoie au mythe d'Orphée., en déduisit la sorcière, la mine songeuse, Reste à savoir comment l'interpréter...Ce pourrait être un indice concernant les épreuves que tu devras traverser...

—Quels genres d'épreuves ? Demanda Aziraphale, tentant de masquer son inquiétude en sirotant son thé.

—Le bestiaire des enfers est plutôt dense, réfléchit calmement Anathema, il ne serait pas étonnant que tu rencontres quelques créatures démoniaques semblables aux descriptions qu'en font les mythes grecs. Un frisson glaça l'échine de l'ange.

— Vous pensez que je pourrais me retrouver face à une sorte de chien des enfers ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Entre-autres...., grimaça la sorcière.

—Je vendrais volontiers une première édition d'Hamlet pour avoir mon épée avec moi..., soupira le blond en s'affaissant sur sa chaise, Je doute que les miracles angéliques fonctionnent sur les démons...»

Un silence pesant s’abattit dans le salon pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Anathema s'exclama dans un sursaut de lucidité :

« Ta voix !

— Je vous demande pardon ma chère ? L’interrogea l'ange en fronçant les sourcils d’incompréhension.

— Orphée chante ! Expliqua la sorcière en commençant à faire les cents pas la pièce. Il est celui qui apporte la lumière, paradoxalement aux... oreilles ! À l'écoute de son chant, les collines se déplacent, les bêtes sauvages lui obéissent ! Rien ne résiste à sa voix, à sa musique ; elle résout tout ! C'est un être qui n’est jamais sur le registre du combat ni de la violence ! »

Aziraphale se fit la réflexion qu'Anathema avait raté sa vocation de reporter pour une station de radio culturelle. À côté d'eux, Newton semblait tout à fait dépassé par la conversation. Par chance, Aziraphale n'avait aucun mal à suivre la réflexion de son amie.

«Vous pensez réellement que ma voix angélique pourrait m'éviter d'affronter des créatures de l'enfer ? Se surprit à demander l'ange d'un ton plein d'espoir.

— La seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que Lilith n'a pas énoncé cette prophétie au hasard. Elle est la première sorcière à qui Dieu a fait don de la double vue après tout...

— Ce que vous dites a du sens, mais le doute n'a pas sa place dans cette quête.

—Si je comprend bien, intervint soudain Newton en se massant douloureusement les tempes, tu es sur le point de descendre en enfer pour sauver un ange déchu. Mais pourquoi rattacher obligatoirement le mythe d'Orphée à la prophétie de Lilith ? De ce que j'ai compris après vingt ans de vie commune avec une sorcière, c'est que leurs mots ont toujours un double sens !

—Tu as raison chéri, sourit Anathema en caressant affectueusement le bras de son mari, mais il y a trop de similitudes entre la prophétie de Lilith et le mythe pour ne pas tenter de l'analyser. D'après la légende, Orphée tombe éperdument amoureux d’une nymphe, Eurydice. Cette dernière est cependant mordue par un serpent le jour de ses noces et meurt. Fou de douleur, Orphée descend la chercher dans l’Hadès. L'entrée des enfers est gardée par Cerbère, mais Orphée n'a aucun mal à adoucir le monstre. Une simple mélodie suffit à l'endormir, et il parvient à passer la porte sans souci.

—Tout le monde connais cette histoire, répliqua Newton, mais qui dit que Aziraphale devrait s'y référer pour interpréter cette prophétie ?

— Parce que, tout comme Orphée, s'acharna Anathema, Aziraphale possède une voix miraculeuse. L'enfer est décrit dans les mythes comme un monde sombre, où coulent de larges fleuves sans fond, un monde où les menaçantes Érinyes sèment la discorde, terrorisent et punissent à leur guise... Orphée continue cependant à progresser, protégé par le son de sa lyre, et bientôt il se retrouve dans le palais d'Hadès. Il se présente sans peur devant le roi des enfers et une fois de plus, grâce à sa voix, son chant et l’intensité de sa douleur, il obtient l’impensable : Hadès lui accorde de retrouver son épouse.

— À une condition, continua Aziraphale, comprenant enfin que ce pitch pouvait l'aider à voir plus clair à travers la prophétie. Il ne regarde pas sa bien aimée pendant sa remontée vers le monde des Hommes. — Orphée finit cependant par trahir sa promesse, précise la sorcière. Apercevant enfin la lumière de l'aurore, il craint soudain qu'Hadès ne se soit joué de lui et tourne les yeux pour contempler son amour. Le pacte est alors rompu et Eurydice retourne en enfer.

— Là, il est nécessaire de s’arrêter. Intervint l'ange. Pourquoi justement cela ? Quel sens ? Et comment imaginer que celui qui a su affronter les pires épreuves puisse perdre son amour en doutant de la parole d’Hadès ?

— Serais-tu vraiment capable de placer ta confiance en Satan ? Demanda Anathema, le regard inquisiteur.»

Aziraphale songea que la sorcière avait sans doute raison. S'il doutait de la parole de Lucifer, son ami serait une seconde fois perdu. Peut-être devrait-il même pactiser avec le diable pour sauver son compagnon...

« Un compagnon dont je ne me rappelle même pas le visage... » Songea-t-il en contemplant la bague à son doigt. Une bague qui ne pouvait être qu'une alliance... Une inspiration plus tard, il reprit ses esprits pour constater que la sorcière avait son regard braqué sur lui. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question :

« Je ne sais pas. Dit-il dans un souffle.

—Il faut que tu ais foi Aziraphale, mais non en Lucifer. L'encouragea Anathema. Orphée ne combat pas avec des armes. C’est l’amour qu'il mobilise au cours de sa traversée des enfers. C'est la seule chose que tu dois garder à l'esprit. »

  
**~ OO ~**

  
Anathema s'affairait depuis plusieurs heures à la concoction d'une potion baptisée « Passeuse d'âme ». La sorcière n'avait pas hésité un instant à venir en aide à l'ange. Aziraphale lui en était très reconnaissant. La cave d’Anathema correspondait parfaitement à l'image populaire qu'on pouvait se faire d'un atelier de sorcière. C'était une salle sombre, éclairée par un grand foyer au dessus duquel était suspendue une marmite. Deux cheminées servaient de ventilation bien qu'elles n'empêchaient guère la fumée de rendre les lieux étouffants. Sur le plan de travail, se trouvait un grimoire couvert de coloriages enfantins. Bien des légendes courraient sur la teneur de l'antique livre appartenant à l'ancêtre de la sorcière.

Cependant, les prophétie inscrites dessus ne s'étendaient que de l'année 1660 à 1990. Autrement dit, le livre était périmé. Non, le véritable trésor que renfermait ce splendide ouvrage se présentait sous une large gamme de recettes en tout genre. Du simple philtre d'amour au remède contre la variole, le livre contenait de quoi faire des miracles. Alors qu'Aziraphale était occupé à découper en dés des cœurs de crapauds, Anathema coinça une mèche de cheveux grisonnants derrière son oreille et demanda d'une voix soupçonneuse :

« C'est tout de même étrange non ? Que tu ais finalement décidé de voyager dans le monde des esprits... »

Aziraphale soupira d'une façon très audible. Dès qu'il avait prit la décision de requérir l'assistance de la sorcière, il s'était préparé à subir un interrogatoire.

« Où voulez-vous en venir chère fille ? » Demanda l'ange en gardant ostensiblement les yeux sur les organes de batraciens.

Sans avertissement, un couteau vint se planter sur la planche où Aziraphale travaillait. Anathema était à présent devant l'ange, observant ce dernier d'un regard sombre.

« Il y a trente ans jours pour jours, entama-elle avec froideur, la dernière prophétie de mon livre annonçait que l'antéchrist était né. Et même alors que le monde aurait pu sombrer, tu n'as jamais jugé bon de faire un saut dans l'entre-deux pour essayer de parler à Dieu.

—J'avais perdu ma voix à cette époque ! Tenta de se justifier Aziraphale, inquiété par la colère de son amie.

— Mais aujourd'hui, tu chantes à nouveau ! S'écria Anathema en le prenant pas les épaules. Même moi, je n'ai pas trouvé de solution à ton problème à l'époque. Tu as retrouvé l'équivalent de ton âme, et tu sembles encore plus perdu qu'avant.Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

Le blond se tendit, le cœur battant.

—J'ai...J'ai rencontré quelqu'un...Avoua-t-il d'une voix faible.

— Ce doit être une personne assez spéciale pour avoir résolu ton blocage...Répondit la sorcière d'une voix douce, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

— Oui, très spéciale...Murmura l'ange. Mais pourquoi donc toutes ces questions ?

— Je me soucis de toi Aziraphale. Lui confia la sorcière, les yeux embués de larmes. Je suis ton amie et je te considère comme mon ange gardien. Même si tu veilles sur mon bonheur à distance, je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Je n'ose pas imaginer à quel point cela doit être compliqué de vivre parmi les mortels. Tu es toujours si fermé, si absent...Mais voilà que tu débarques chez moi sans prévenir et m’annonces que tu dois aller sauver un ange déchu en enfer ! Même avec la menace de l'antichrist, tu n'es jamais venu me demander de l'aide. Tu as toujours fait cavalier seul pour régler les problèmes de l'humanité.

—Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que quoi que se soit ai changé ? Répliqua Aziraphale en prenant une posture défensive.

—Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit. Quelque chose que tu n'oses même pas t'avouer à toi même ?

— Éclairez-moi donc de vos lumières...Grogna l'ange en grinçant des dents.

— Tu ressembles à un homme en fuite. Répondit simplement la sorcière d'une voix dure.

— Je ne fuis pas, je suis au contraire sur le point de sauter à pied joint dans l'antre du diable !

— C'est ça le plus fou ! Tu es prêt à affronter littéralement l'enfer plutôt que de faire face à tes sentiments.

—Mes sentiments ? Tu penses réellement que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'un démon ?

Un silence s’abattit entre les deux amis. Anathema observait l'ange dont le teint était presque devenu cireux face à son aveux.

—Alors c'est ça...C'est ce qu'il est ? Demanda la sorcière d'un ton compatissant.

—Je t'en prie Anathema cesse de me tourmenter...Supplia l'ange en tentant de réprimer un sanglot. Les choses sont assez difficiles sans que tu viennes rajouter ton grain de sel. »

La sorcière surprit alors Aziraphale en l’enlaçant dans une forte étreinte. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'ange pour laisser les larmes couler abondamment de ses yeux. Anathema tentait de l'apaiser en lui frottant le dos par de vagues mouvements circulaires réconfortants.

« Depuis que tu m'as présenté Newton, murmura la sorcière, je suis la femme la plus heureuse de la Terre. Même si nous n'avons jamais réussi à avoir d'enfant, j'aime mon mari aussi passionnément qu'au premier jour de notre rencontre. Et c'est à toi que je dois ce miracle Aziraphale. Nous étions des ennemis héréditaires avant que tu nous aides à voir au delà de nos préjugés. Pourquoi un ange n'aurait pas le droit de faire de même lorsqu’il tombe amoureux d'un démon ?

—Je ne sais rien de lui, je le connais à peine ! Pleura l'ange sur l'épaule de son amie. Et qui sait quand je le reverrais ! Non Anathema, je suis parti dans le monde des esprits dans l'espoir de trouver la vrai mission que mon cœur s'est fixé. Et voilà ce qu'il en est ressorti : Il y a quelqu'un qui est tombé pour moi il y a six mille ans. Je ne peux pas continuer d'ignorer une telle preuve d'amour. De plus, Crowley n'est pas n'importe quel démon, c'est le serpent tentateur, le premier émissaire des enfers ! »

La sorcière sortit soudainement de son étreinte pour lui lancer un regard choqué.

« Le serpent...Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

—Tu comprends enfin pourquoi je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des sentiments pour une telle créature ? Insista l'ange en regardant honteusement dans le vide.

—Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Eurydice est morte mordue par un serpent le jour de son mariage ! S'écria Anathema en secouant violemment l'ange pour le faire sortir de sa mélancolie.

Aziraphale n'avait jamais été si proche de la nausée.

—Tu...Tu penses que Crowley pourrait être impliqué dans cette histoire ? Demanda l'ange sans parvenir à contrôler le tremblement qui s'était emparé de tout son corps. Que ce serait à cause de lui si...

—Je pense que chaque mythe a sa part de vérité. Raisonna Anathema en recommençant à faire les cent pas dans l'atelier. Lilith n'a-t-elle pas dit que tu étais censé être l'investigateur du pécher originel ? Mais si on réfléchit bien, c'est finalement le serpent qui a poussé Eve à mordre dans le fruit de la connaissance...

Les mots de la sorcière résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Aziraphale comme l'aurait fait une onde de choc.

« Crowley serait donc...Non. C'est impossible. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, sans oser trop y croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Pourquoi pas ? S'entêta la sorcière en retournant au brassage de sa potion.

— Si Crowley avait été mon sauveur, argumenta l'ange sans réelle conviction, il ne serait pas allé tenter toutes ces âmes.

— Ces âmes ? Demanda la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétudes.

— Il m'a dit qu'il avait tenté sept âmes humaines. Révéla l'ange en se tordant nerveusement les mains. »

Anathema lui lança un regard étrange, comme si le blond venait de dire une absurdité.

« Pardonnes moi, je sais que chaque âme est précieuse, mais sept ? C'est...Oserais-je dire...Très peu pour un démon sensé être à l'origine de la l'hybris humaine, non ? Quelle sorte de marchés a-t-il conclu ?

— Liberté, Immortalité, Célébrité, Vérité, Unité, Beauté...Énuméra méticuleusement Aziraphale. En échange de... »

Puis il se figea soudain. Son esprit navigua vers les confessions qu'il avait trouvé dans le journal du démon.

« Aziraphale ? Appela la sorcière d'une voix inquiète.

— En échange de leur amour...Termina-t-il, sentant ses genoux flageoler sous le poids de cette révélation. Il connaît la prophétie et depuis tout ce temps...Tout ce temps... Il cherche la personne qui serait capable de le libérer de Satan.

— Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? » S'étonna Anathema, les yeux ronds de surprise.

  
**~ OOO ~**

  
« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as le journal intime d'un démon dans la poche intérieure de ta veste ? S'étrangla Newton.

—Ne prenez pas un air si dramatique, soupira Aziraphale en ajustant son manteau. Ce journal recueille bien plus de pensées pieuses que n'importe quel roman pornographique.

— Est-ce...Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu...bredouilla l'informaticien en prenant une teinte rouge écrevisse.

— Aziraphale a raison mon amour, répliqua Anathema en embrassant la joue de son mari, tu es bien trop dramatique. Son attention revint alors vers le blond à qui elle tendit une pochette en tissu. Voici trois flacons de potion pour toi et Crowley. Surtout garde-les bien à l’abri. Elles te permettront de te désincorporer, puis de te ramener avec Crowley dans le monde des vivants. Même si c'est uniquement ton essence angélique qui voyage, n’oublie pas, tu ne dois surtout pas te retourner.

—Puis-je me réincarner directement dans ma boutique ? Demanda Aziraphale d'un ton anxieux.

—Je pense que c'est tout à fait possible. Le rassura la sorcière. Tu auras juste à visualiser le lieu de destination.

—Merci encore Anathema, pour tout.

—Ne me remercie pas encore. Dès que tu seras de retour, n’oublie pas de me téléphoner !

—C'est promis ma chère. Sourit l'ange en gratifiant son amie d'un regard reconnaissant.

—J'espère que tout va bien se passer... Murmura Newton, encore plus nerveux que l'ange.

—Ne vous en faites pas cher garçon, répondit Aziraphale en tapotant amicalement le dos de l'informaticien, je suis plus fort qu'il n'y paraît.

— Bon voyage Aziraphale, reviens-nous vite ». Pleura la sorcière en se reculant légèrement pour laisser la place à l'ange de se désincorporer.

Inspirant profondément, Aziraphale ouvrit un des flacon de potion pour le porter à ses lèvres. Le liquide avait un étrange goût de terre. Après quelques secondes interminables, Anathema et Newton disparurent de son champ de vision et il eut l'impression de flotter dans l’atmosphère chaleureuse du cosmos. Il voyait son essence virevolter en particules d’énergie semblables à de microscopiques comètes. Chaque fois qu'il reprenait son souffle, il inspirait une lumière sombre qui alourdissait la composition de son être éthéré.

Lorsque enfin, il reprit une forme physique, il se rendit compte que ses pieds étaient immergés dans de la vase. Aziraphale écarquilla les yeux pour chercher dans la nuit épaisse un potentiel danger. Il tenta plusieurs fois d'invoquer la lumière, mais les miracles angéliques ne semblaient pas fonctionner en enfer.

Son cœur tressauta soudain lorsqu'une main squelettique attrapa sa cheville. Le cris qu'il laissa échapper fut de loin le moins héroïque de l'Histoire. L'ange tenta frénétiquement de se débarrasser de l'emprise mortelle du cadavre et parvint à trouver un rocher sur lequel grimper. Tremblant de peur, Aziraphale posa une main sur son diaphragme afin de chasser l'angoisse de sa poitrine. L’alto chaleureux de sa voix répandit une douce lumière autour de lui. Il pouvait à présent observer des spectres dérivants sur les eaux sinueuses d'un fleuve qu'il supposa être le Styx. Les âmes damnées ne semblaient être constituées que d'os, de souvenirs et d’émotions négatives. Sans embarcation, la seule possibilité pour l'ange était de marcher directement sur l'eau.

Grâce au ciel, sa voix lui permit d'accomplir un tel miracle. 

Le fleuve semblait se perdre dans l'obscurité. À mesure qu'il avançait, le tunnel s’élargissait en une gigantesque caverne surmontée d’une voûte en berceau. Après une longue marche, l'ange aperçut finalement le rideau d'une cascade s'écoulant dans un bruit de tonnerre.

C'est là qu'il le vit : le chien des enfers. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient pu franchir le seuil obscur gardé par ce monstre. Contrairement à ce que racontaient les mythes, Cerbère ne ressemblait nullement à un chien à trois têtes. Il avait plutôt l'aspect d'un loup gigantesque au pelage sombre. Sans cesser de chanter, Aziraphale se dirigea droit dans la gueule du loup. A l'approche de l'ange, l'animal retroussa ses babines et grogna à en faire trembler le sol. Ses yeux flamboyaient dans la pénombre. Mais alors qu'Aziraphale arrivait à sa hauteur, le loup rejoignit le chant de l'ange dans une longue complainte.

Anathema avait eu raison, les bêtes de l'enfer étaient sensibles à sa voix. Tandis que le loup hurlait sauvagement , une rivière mousseuse coulait de sa bouche. C'était comme si le chant de l'ange parvenait à débarrasser le loup des poisons de haine qui l'habitait. L'ange tapota affectueusement la tête du monstre et continua son chemin.

Traversant la cascade d'eau glacée, il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise face au paysage qui s'ouvrait à lui. Il resta un instant hypnotisé par l’extrême beauté du monde des morts. Alors même que le soleil était inexistant dans les profondeurs de la terre, une obscurité crépusculaire régnait ici-bas.

Aziraphale constata que des milliard d'insectes phosphorescents au dessus de lui rendaient les plafond rocheux semblables la voûte céleste. Les souterrains des enfers étaient éclairés d'un éclat lunaire qui semblait teinter les parterres de roses d'un bleu impossible. L'ange accueillit dans un soupir satisfait l'odeur de la myrrhe, à la fois riche et envoûtante. Le parfum était un peu comme l'âme des fleurs. Et ces dernières sentaient l’innocence.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Aziraphale pour comprendre que les âmes damnés étaient bien entretenues ici, lavées de tout leurs souvenirs et soignées comme jamais le paradis n'aurait eu la patience de le faire. Les âmes, sous la forme de rose bleutées, étaient gonflées de suc, leur donnant un air de santé et de prospérité parfaitement insolite dans cette zone rocheuse.

Voyageant parmi les odeurs sauvages, Aziraphale cherchait un moyen de se repérer. Ce monde ne semblait pas avoir de limite. Comment trouver Crowley parmi ces champs infinis d'âmes attendant de redevenir des enfants ? Jamais, ô combien jamais, il n'aurait pensé l'enfer si paisible. Où étaient donc passé les hordes démon promises par les légendes ?

Un hennissement soudain le sortit de sa torpeur. Un immense étalon à la robe sombre venait à sa rencontre. La première réaction du blond fut la peur. Les sabots de l'étalon étaient certainement capables de briser le crâne d'un homme par une simple ruade. La redoutable bête n'allait-elle pas l'attaquer ? Les oreilles bien droites, l'animal regardait Aziraphale, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. Ses naseaux frémissaient, et le vent agitait sa crinière comme une longue flamme noire.

La bête semblait porter deux protubérances en forme de cornes sur la tête, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'un bœuf. La tête de Bœuf... Bucéphale ! L'ange se dirigea vers l'animal et lui tapota timidement l'encolure.

« Bonjours mon ami, je cherche Crowley. Pourrais-tu me mener à lui ? »

Demanda l'ange, incertain d'obtenir une vrai réponse.

L'étalon se dressa alors dans les airs et hennit avec force. Aziraphale le comprit comme s'il avait parlé. Bucéphale venait de l'inviter à grimper sur son dos.

Aziraphale était très pâle et le sang lui battait aux tempes quand il prit appui sur la croupe de la bête. Après deux ou trois essais infructueux, il réussit d'une traction à s'élever suffisamment pour passer sa jambe droite par-dessus le dos du cheval des enfers. Il n'eut même pas le temps de serrer les genoux. L'ange se retrouva couché sur l'encolure, et, pour ne pas être jeté au sol, il n'eut d'autre ressource que de se cramponner aux longs poils de la crinière.

  
Le galop de l'étalon se fit de plus en plus rapide, si bien qu'Aziraphale se trouva bientôt incapable de voir où il allait. L'animal galopa la moitié de la nuit. Il ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir dépassé les champs de roses.

Les jambes flageolantes, Aziraphale descendit de sa monture pour mieux observer où Bucéphale l'avait conduit. Face à lui, un étroit escalier de pierres sèches semblait mener aux ruines d'un palais. Crowley était-il là haut ? L'ange flatta une dernière fois l'encolure de la bête, et murmura d'un ton reconnaissant :

—Merci pour le voyage mon ami. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nos chemins se croisent ? N'est-ce pas ? Tu était déjà bien trop rapide pour moi la première fois...

Le cheval frotta un de ses sabots contre le sol, mais ne répondit rien. Prenant un souffle pour se donner du courage, Aziraphale s'engagea ainsi sur l'escalier raide et escarpé, priant pour que cette ascension le mène à son démon.

**~ OOO ~**

  
Cela lui prit plus de temps que prévu. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au bout des escaliers, essoufflé et les articulations douloureuses, il découvrit une grande arche qui, jadis, avait certainement été fermée par un portail. L'ange entra dans un lieu à ciel ouvert. Il fut cependant forcé de longer les murs, de peur que le sol ne s'effondre sous lui.

À l'intérieur de l'enceinte, on pouvait distinguer une sorte de promontoire obstrué par un gigantesque pommier.

Aziraphale ressentit un léger frisson lorsqu'il aperçu la chevelure familière de Crowley en haut de l'arbre. Habillé d'une simple tunique noire, la posture du démon était calme et solennelle. Il émanait  
de la créature une lumière dorée. Voir Crowley au milieu de toute cette végétation tordit l'estomac d'Aziraphale de la plus drôle des façons. Le cœur de l'ange battait à présent à un rythme effréné.

Bucéphale l'avait donc bel et bien mené à son maître.

Aziraphale savait qu'il n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Il était sur le point de courir rejoindre le démon, mais une étrange mélopée résonna soudain à travers les ruines du palais.

**_Are you, are you_ **

_Venez-vous, venez-vous_

**_Coming to the tree_ **

_Sous l'arbre où_

**_She condemned the Man_ **

_Elle condamna l'Homme qui_

**_She says who ate the forbidden fruit_ **

_Dit-Elle, goûta le fruit défendu_

Aziraphale avait toujours cru que les déchus perdaient leur voix angéliques au sens propre. Il avait tort. La voix de Crowley était terriblement simple et crue. Presque fragile. Pourtant, elle se répercutait sur les murs alentours, prenant une ampleur dramatique dans cet environnement surnaturelle.

**_Strange things did happen here_ **

_Des choses étranges sont survenues ici_

**_No stranger would it be_ **

_Il n'y aurait rien d'étrange_

**_If we met at dawn_ **

_Si nous nous rencontrions à l'aube_

**_In the sin tree_ **

_À l'arbre du péché_

Les yeux de l'ange s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité. Comment l’arbre de la connaissance avait-il pu se retrouver en enfer ? Satan seul le savait. Il n'y avait cependant aucune pomme sur ses branches. Tout en fredonnant, Crowley prenait soins de retirer les fleurs centrales sur chaque bouquet qui égayait l’arbre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience qu'un ange l'observait, là, six pied en dessous de lui, caché dans l'obscurité. De ses mains fines, le démon tressa une couronne avec les branches épineuses qu'il avait recueilli et les parsema de fleurs blanches. Ces fleurs avaient un nom, elles était des Reines, normalement destinées à être les pommes les plus généreuses de l'arbre.

**_Are you, are you_ **

_Venez-vous, venez-vous_

**_Coming to the tree_ **

_Sous l'arbre où_

**_Where crazy angel called out_ **

_L'ange dément à exhorté_

**_For his love to flee_ **

_Son amant à s'enfuir_

Puis une ombre vint éclairer les ténèbres de sa présence et Crowley n'était plus seul au pommier. Une jeune femme l'avait rejoint. Même de profil, Aziraphale pouvait voir que cette dernière était d'une beauté saisissante. Elle écoutait religieusement Crowley chanter, la tête baissée en signe de respect, bien que toute sa personne respirait assurance et noblesse. Le serpent tentateur déposa alors délicatement la couronne de fleur sur la tête de la jeune femme. Inlassablement, il continuait à chanter.

**_Strange things did happen here_ **

_Des choses étranges sont survenues ici_

**_No stranger would it be_ **

_Il n'y aurait rien d'étrange_

**_If we met at dawn_ **

_Si nous nous rencontrions à l'aube_

**_In the sin tree_ **

_À l'arbre du péché_

Aziraphale avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de voir des couronnes de fleurs données à des jeunes filles. Les fleurs étaient utilisées comme ornement et parure chez tous les peuples et sur tous les continents de la Terre. Depuis la nuit des temps, elles étaient présentes dans grands nombres de rituels religieux. L'ange se demandait toutefois à quoi rimait cette cérémonie. Qui pouvait bien être cette belle jeune femme aux cheveux doré, belle comme le jour et la mort réunis ? Le regard du démon était empli de tendresse et de joie. Une voix vint alors s'ajouter à celle de Crowley, puis une seconde, puis une centaine.

_**Are you, are you** _

_Venez-vous, venez-vous_

_**Coming to the tree** _

_Sous l'arbre où_

_**Where I told you to fly** _

_Je t'ai supplié de fuir._

_**So we'd both be free** _

_Afin de nous libérer tous deux_

L'ange n'arrivait tout simplement pas à en croire ses oreilles. Il se déplaça légèrement le long du mur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les lieux. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit était à couper le souffle. En contrebas du promontoire, une armée de démons faisait face à Crowley. Un chœur d'un millier de timbres différents couvraient à présent entièrement la voix du rouquin.

_**Strange things did happen here** _

_Des choses étranges sont survenues ici_

_**No stranger would it be** _

_Il n'y aurait rien d'étrange_

_**If we met at dawn** _

_Si nous nous rencontrions à l'aube_

_**In the sin tree** _

_À l'arbre du péché_

Aziraphale comprit enfin ce qui était en train de se tramer. Crowley avait délibérément offert le poids de la première tentation à la jeune femme, et contre toutes attentes, les démons étaient en train de jurer fidélité à leur nouvelle maîtresse. C'était un coup d'état. Le pouvoir du diable venait d'être renversé ! Le roi des enfers était mort. Vive la reine ! Crowley déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et s’affaissa étrangement sur lui-même.

_**Are you, are you** _

_Venez-vous, venez-vous_

_**Coming to the tree** _

_Sous l'arbre en_

_**Wear our wedding rings** _

_Portant votre alliances_

_**Side by side with me** _

_À mes côtés_

Chacune à leur tour, les créatures démoniaques déployèrent leurs ailes pour s’envoler. Il se forma bientôt un essaim de plumages sombres autour de Crowley et de la jeune femme. Le bruit des battements d'ailes devenait assourdissant. Même aux yeux d'un ange, cette vision semblait irréelle. C'était à la fois le plus splendide des cauchemars et le plus terrifiant des rêves.

_**Strange things did happen here** _

_Des choses étranges sont survenues ici_

_**No stranger would it be** _

_Il n'y aurait rien d'étrange_

_**If we met at dawn** _

_Si nous nous rencontrions à l'aube_

_**In the sin tree** _

_À l'arbre du péché_

La jeune femme ouvrit des ailes noires comme l'ébène et Aziraphale eut enfin l'occasion de l'observer plus en détails. L'ange eut le souffle coupé à la vue des chairs en putréfaction sur le visage de la créature. Comble de l’horreur, toute la partie gauche de son corps semblait composée uniquement d'ossements. La morte-vivante fendit avec élégance l'air pour rejoindre ses pairs. Une haie d’honneur se forma dans un ballet infernal. Haut, toujours plus haut, la reine de cette étrange ruche se laissa guider vers la surface. Tous la suivirent, abandonnant cette base en ruine sans un regard en arrière. Seules quelques créatures restèrent, ancrées au sol, comme si elles attendaient quelque chose. Crowley faisait partie du nombre, bien que toujours perché sur son arbre. Ce dernier tremblait à présent sur ses jambes instables.

« Et bien...Soupira le rouquin d'un ton las. C'est ce que j’appellerais un franc succès ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorsqu'un humble fan  
> Rencontre en chemin  
> une petite mise à jour de fic  
> Ce refrain lui vient :  
> Jette un kudo ou un commentaire,  
> Ô gentil lecteur, Ô gentil lecteur,  
> Jette un kudo ou un commentaire,  
> Ô gentil lecteeeur !


	8. Se battre, ou faire un vers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! Je ne pourrais hélas publier qu'à chaque fin de mois. Fort heureusement, il ne reste que deux chapitres. Merci à ceux qui aimeront assez cette histoire pour la suivre jusqu'au bout ;)
> 
> Il se pourrait bien qu'une association avec ma Beta Romana_InTheVoid donne le jour à un one-duo-shot ! On vous tiens au jus !

**~O~**

« Et bien…,soupira le rouquin d'un ton las. C'est ce que j’appellerais un franc succès ! 

— Ne cris pas victoire trop vite Serpent, l’apostropha un démon qui n’avait pas rejoint la horde, Nous avons encore quelques comptes à régler en ce lieu.»

Même de loin, Aziraphale reconnu le teint laiteux du démon qui l’avait agressé quelques jours plus tôt. L’ange gardait encore les séquelles du coup de poing qu’il avait reçu dans l'abdomen. Par déduction, il comprit que son ami était en mauvaise posture.

Crowley observait d’un oeil froid les individus regroupés sous son arbre. Ses sourcils froncés attestaient qu’il n’appréciait pas particulièrement ce qu’il voyait. Lorsqu’il reprit la parole, son ton faussement enjoué parvenait mal à camoufler son inquiétude.

« Et bien vous tous ! Hastur, Ligur, Famine, Pollution, Guerre. N'allez-vous pas rejoindre la fête ? Votre reine vous attend...

— La seule fête où tu me verras Crawly, c'est celle où tu seras pendu à ta saloperie de pommier, répliqua le dénommé Ligur, un rictus cruel gravé sur son visage reptilien.»

Aziraphale se souvenait avoir déjà vu ce démon à Lambeth. Quant aux trois autres, leurs noms étaient assez légendaires pour qu’il les identifie aisément. Restait à savoir ce que deux Ducs des enfers et les cavaliers de l’Apocalypse avaient à reprocher au Serpent Tentateur.

— Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions suivre cette maudite gamine ?, persifla Hastur d’une voix traînante. 

— Les autres démons l'ont bien fait, pourquoi pas vous ?, rétorqua Crowley.

— Nous avons attendu si longtemps notre vengeance...fredonna Ligur en posant ses longs doigts pustuleux sur le tronc du pommier, pourquoi s'en priver aujourd'hui alors que tous les yeux sont tournés vers ta petite protégée ?

— Hella vous fera payer votre insubordination...»,grinça le rouquin entre ses dents.

Aziraphale nota la forte tension entre les deux démons. Crowley s’agrippait à une branche du pommier comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je ne me mettrais jamais à genoux devant cette créature !, cracha l’homme-crapaud en frappant l’arbre de son poing, Comme si la fille bâtarde de Lilith avait le moindre droit sur les enfers !

— Quand son père vous trouvera, je ne donnerais pas cher de votre peau…,riposta Crowley d’une voix menaçante.

— Pas si nous devenons nos propres maîtres ! Regarde autour de toi Serpent ! Il n'y a plus de Dieu, il n'y a plus de Diable. Nous pouvons reconstruire un palais sur ces ruines et bâtir un nouvel enfer !

— Des chants d'âmes torturées remplaceront tes champs de roses, intervint son acolyte, l’air ravi d’une telle perspective, Je veillerais personnellement à les essorer de leur essence jusqu'à la dernière goûte.

— Et leurs cris d'agonie seront comme une mélodie à nos oreilles, ajouta l’homme-crapaud d’un ton languissant.

— Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi l'enfer avait si mauvaise réputation, répondit Crowley, une moue dégoûtée déformant ses traits. J'ai été bien naïf de croire que cette histoire de souffrance éternelle avait été inventée par les humains…

Les deux Ducs des enfers ricanèrent aux dires du serpent. Grincements inquiétants dans ce décor bucolique.

— Il était si facile de te berner !, avoua l’homme-crapaud, Coincé dans ton pommier comme tu l’étais, nous avions la main mise sur une grande partie du royaume.

— Hastur a toujours été très habile pour récolter les âmes, applaudit son confrère.

— Tordu serait un terme plus exact, répliqua amèrement Crowley.

— Tu fais le malin Crawly, mais sans tes privilèges, tu n'es plus rien, susurra Ligur d’un air vicieux.

— Hella va...

— Hella ne viendra pas te sauver, le coupa brusquement Hastur, et encore moins venger ta mort ! 

— Tu es toujours piégé sur cet arbre, commenta Ligur, et plus rien ne nous empêche de te brûler avec lui.

— Qu’avez-vous donc à me reprocher ?, se crispa Crowley, semblant à bout de patience.

— Oserais-tu nier que tu nous as leurré ?, cracha l’homme-crapaud, Toi, investigateur de l’hybris humaine ! Celui qui a remis en question la volonté divine ! Nous étions censés gouverner le monde, et à la place, nous sommes devenus les larbins de l’humanité !

— Il faut lire les contrats avant de les signer Ligur. Lorsque je vous ai conviés à renier son Grand Plan pour me rejoindre, il n'a jamais été question d'ouvrir une boîte de Pandore. Le seul but d'un démon est d'interroger et de faire évoluer l'humanité vers le meilleur d'elle même. Les humains n'ont pas besoin de nous pour semer le chaos, ils se débrouillent déjà assez bien tout seuls.

— Plus pour longtemps, sourit Hastur en se délectant du regard horrifié du rouquin. Dès ce soir, les cavaliers de l'apocalypse galoperont aux quatre vents faire germer les graines du mal, et une nouvelle ère de terreur commencera sur Terre.

— C’est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?, s’écria Crowley en se tournant vers les trois autres démons, jusque là restés en retrait. Suivre le chemin que Dieu a tracé pour vous ? Redevenir les marionnettes de son Grand Plan ? Mort est parvenue à écrire sa propre histoire, pourquoi pas vous ? 

— Mort et les autres démons se sont peut-être laissés endoctriner par tes histoires à l'eau de rose, mais nous ne faisons pas partie du lot, répondit Pollution d’une voix affable.

— Nous sommes las d'être les incarnations passives des fléaux qui frappent le monde ! répliqua à son tour Famine. Nous avons été créés pour inspirer la crainte. C’est vers la haine de l’humanité que notre destin nous pousse !

— Aucune créature de cet univers, même pas vous, ne devrait avoir pour fin d’être haïs ou crainte ! La seule chose vers laquelle nous devons tendre, c’est à l’Amour !, tenta de leur expliquer le serpent d’un ton désespéré.

— L’Amour ! Tu n’as jamais eu que ce mot répugnant à la bouche, geignit Guerre d'un air dramatique. Tu rampes désespérément aux pieds de tes amants dans l’espoir qu’ils te délivrent de ta malédiction, mais vois à quoi l’Amour t’a réduit ! Je suis fatigué d'entendre tes philosophes, tes musiciens et tes peintres en faire le portrait. Il est grand temps que cela cesse ! 

— Tu prêches l’Amour, mais toi-même, tu n’y crois plus, ajouta l’homme-crapaud en arrachant une fleur sur une branche de l’arbre.

— Où veux-tu en venir Hastur ?, demanda le démon tentateur, le teint soudain très pâle.

— Que tu te mens à toi même Crawly ! Dieu a scellé ton destin à ce pommier. Tu n’avais droit qu’à sept sorties sur Terre. Six fois tu as échoué à trouver une âme qui veuille bien s'encombrer de ta misérable carcasse. Et voilà que tu utilises ta dernière chance pour asseoir la fille de Lilith sur le trône des enfers. Avais-tu si peur d'échouer que tu espérais trouver dans l’Amour filial de ta nièce un moyen de vaincre la malédiction ?

— Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde que moi Ligur, gronda le démon aux yeux dorés.

Son ennemi n’avait cependant pas l’air de prendre en considération son ton menaçant.

— Quoique j’ai bien cru un moment que ta dernière victime serait cet ange rondelet…, continua l’homme-crapaud, heureux de voir la peur s’allumer dans le regard du rouquin. 

— Je t'interdis de…

Le corps de Crowley fut subitement parcouru de convulsions douloureuses, un filet de sang coula de ses lèvres le long de son menton. Hastur venait de lacérer de ses ongles le tronc du pommier.

— Que lui as-tu offert en échange de son amour ?, demanda l’homme-crapaud, l’air ravi devant l’agonie du rouquin. 

Tailladant méthodiquement l'écorce, ce n'était pas de la sève qui coulait de l'arbre, mais bel et bien du sang, se répandant par vagues sur le sol.

— Liberté ? Gloire ? Connaissance ? Non, je dois me tromper…, continua le démon, parfaitement imperméable aux cris de douleurs de Crowley, Pourquoi un ange voudrait des choses si humaines ?

Aziraphale ne pu réprimer un haut-le-cœur à chaque cris d'agonie que poussait Crowley. Un torrent de compassion coupable s’empara de lui, lui emplissant les yeux de larmes.

Le rouquin se tordit de douleurs jusqu’à prendre la forme d’un serpent aux écailles rougeâtre. Hastur semblait éprouver là encore une satisfaction perverse à la vue de son œuvre.

— Ne crois pas que j’ignore ton attirance pour cette créature. J’ai pu aussi sentir sa fragrance à Lambeth...Il émanait de lui une odeur de péché à nulle autre pareille. Il me tarde d’ailleurs d’aller y goûter une fois que je t’aurais réduit à néant... 

Les paroles de l’homme-crapaud semblèrent faire oublier à Crowley sa douleur. Toujours sous sa forme reptilienne, il dévoila des crocs gorgés de venin et se précipita sur le démon. Hastur plongea sur le côté pour l'éviter, et Ligur fut la victime involontaire de sa mortelle morsure. Lorsque le serpent lâcha sa proie, cette dernière eut tôt fait de se liquéfier dans un cris terrifié.

« Salopard, dit Hastur, Immonde Salopard. Il ne t'avait jamais fait aucun mal.

—Pas encore, rectifia Crowley en reprenant forme humaine ».

Aziraphale s’inquiéta en constatant que le rouquin, essoufflé, arrivait à peine à tenir droit sur son arbre. 

De toute évidence, la vie du démon était liée au pommier. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir en descendre, et tout coup porté à l’arbre se réverbérait sur lui.

L’ange savait qu’il devait intervenir, mais comment sauver Crowley d'un tel traquenard ? Il n'avait pas la moindre chance face à ces démons. Même sa voix ne pourrait l'aider à affronter pareilles créatures. Encore une fois, il regretta de ne pas avoir son épée avec lui. Se creusant les méninges pour trouver une solution, l'épisode de Lambeth lui revint soudain en mémoire. Pour détourner la vigilance des démons, Crowley avait jadis usé de sa ruse. Qu'est-ce qui empêchait Aziraphale de faire de même ?

Une fois sa décision prise, l'ange tenta de rassembler des bribes de courage. D'un revers de manche, il essuya la sueur coulant le long de son front. Son cœur se figea sous les côtes et l’air se bloqua dans ses poumons. 

"Serais-je en mesure de combattre les cavaliers de l'apocalypse" se demanda intérieurement notre héros en sortant de sa cachette.

Mais il n'était plus temps de s'interroger. C'était à présent son tour de rentrer en scène. 

**~OO~**

« Tu vas crever seul et sans amour Serpent, cracha Hastur, les yeux furibond, Et aucun ange digne de ce nom ne sera là pour te sauver ! 

— Je te prends au mot !, s’écria Aziraphale en s’interposant entre les deux démons, Appelle-moi seulement : Amour, et je serai rebaptisé, et désormais je ne voudrai plus être un ange.

— Qui es-tu toi ?, grimaça l’homme-crapaud, plus que surpris par cette soudaine apparition.

Aziraphale n’eut aucun mal à se remémorer la réplique qu’il avait apprise par coeur des siècles plus tôt. Se concentrant dûment pour déstabiliser son adversaire, il répondit d’un ton shakespearien : 

— Je ne sais de quel nom me servir pour vous dire qui je suis. Mon nom, voyez-vous, m’est odieux à moi-même, parce qu’il vous est ennemi ; s’il était écrit, je déchirais le mot qu’il forme !

— Aziraphale ? Mon ange ?, appela le rouquin du haut de son arbre, l’air totalement abasourdi.

— Ni l’un, ni l’autre, beau pécheur, si l’un ou l’autre te déplaît !, répliqua l’ange, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire face à sa propre audace.

L’espace d’un souffle fut suffisant à Crowley pour comprendre son jeu. 

— Comment es‑tu venu, dis, et pourquoi ?, demanda précipitamment le tentateur, Les murs de ce verger sont hauts et difficiles à franchir ! 

— J’ai escaladé ces murs sur les ailes légères de l’amour, répondit avec passion Aziraphale, car les limites de pierre ne sauraient arrêter l’amour, et ce que l’amour peut faire, l’amour ose le tenter. Je veux rester près de toi, et te sortir de ce sinistre palais de la nuit ! Qu’as-tu besoin d’obtenir de moi pour être libéré de ton mal ? »

Face aux dires de l’ange, les joues du démon rougirent adorablement. Aziraphale se serait sans doute délecté de la vue sans la présence du public infernal qui l’observait.

Avant que les autres démons sortent de leur ahurissement, Crowley se décida à répondre :

« Le solennel échange de ton amour contre le mien…, déclara-il, la voix râpeuse d’incertitudes.

"Est-ce si simple ?" Se demanda intérieurement l’ange avant de déclarer avec conviction :

— Mon amour ! Je te l’ai donné avant même que tu ne l’aies demandé ! 

— Alors soit le témoin de ma foi et de l'amour qui me hante ! Et si tu m’aimes encore d’ici là, ne laisse pas mon corps se briser contre les rivages de la tourmente ! », s'écria Crowley.

Et sous les yeux éberlués de l’homme-crapaud et des cavaliers de l'apocalypse, le démon se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'ange. 

L'écorce de l'arbre se craquela soudain comme du verre brisé. Ses racines, trop sèches à présent, cédèrent sous le poids du bois mort et l'arbre s'effondra sur lui-même. Il ne resta bientôt du pommier qu'un serpent de fumée noire qui, balayé par la brise, s'en fut en rampant dans le néant. Sans les racines de l’arbre pour soutenir les frondaisons, les pierres de la ruine tombèrent dans le vide, emportant l’homme-crapaud avec elles dans un cris sourd.

Pour éviter de subir le même sort, Aziraphale ouvrit grand ses ailes et s'envola, les bras chargés de sa précieuse cargaison. Planant quelques secondes, l’ange ne put toutefois rester trop longtemps dans les airs. Il finit par dégringoler à pic, emporté vers le sol par sa charge trop lourde. Grâce au ciel, le démon et lui tombèrent dans l'un des arbres qui se dressaient plus bas et les branches stoppèrent leur chute. 

Malgré son atterrissage raté, l’ange tenait toujours fermement le démon contre sa poitrine. 

« Crowley ! Es-tu blessé ?, demanda-t-il en le palpant frénétiquement pour trouver d’éventuelles blessures.

— Tout va bien mon ange, laisse moi juste le temps de me remettre de la chute », le rassura Crowley, un sourire en coin des lèvres.

Même avec cette maigre tentative d’humour, Aziraphale ne put retenir un gloussement qui se révéla très vite incontrôlable. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était parvenu à vaincre la malédiction de Crowley en récitant du Shakespeare. Le démon se joignit de bon coeur à lui, emporté par le rire communicatif de l’ange. 

Un hennissement en contrebas les arracha soudain à leur hilarité. Bucéphale les attendait, martelant impatiemment le sol de ses sabots.

« Bentley ! », « Bucéphale ! », s’écrièrent en choeur les deux amants.

Aziraphale jeta un regard étonné à Crowley.

« Bentley ?, s’insurgea le blond. Alexandre se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait que tu as rebaptisé son cheval. Quoi que...Bucéphale provient de βοῦς, signifiant « le bœuf ». Sachant que le prénom Bentley veut dire "celui qui tire"…

— Mon ange…, le coupa brusquement Crowley en le prenant par les épaules. Bien que ton intelligence me fascine, est-ce vraiment le moment pour faire de l'étymologie ?

Les hurlements au dessus d’eux ne firent que confirmer les craintes du démon. Il restait encore trois cavaliers de l’apocalypse à semer avant de crier victoire.

— Non tu as raison, gloussa nerveusement Aziraphale, Allons-y ! »

Les jambes de Crowley étaient hélas trop faibles pour marcher. Sa rencontre avec Hastur ne l’avait pas laissé indemne, et Aziraphale dut l’aider à se hisser sur leur monture.

La nuit était toujours aussi noire, mais l’ange pouvait entendre la clameur de leurs ennemis se rapprocher dangereusement. Une fois assuré que le démon se cramponnait bien à sa taille, l’ange poussa Bucéphale au galop. Aziraphale n’était pas bon cavalier. Il se sentait crispé et oscillait irrégulièrement sur la selle, le poids de Crowley derrière lui ajoutant à sa maladresse.

Aziraphale vit alors du coin de l'œil le reflet de la lame d’une épée. Il entendit le cris de Guerre et des autres fléaux à sa suite. 

«Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, s’écria l’ange, mais si tu peux aller plus vite, c’est le moment Bucéphale ! »

Aziraphale entendit le rire moqueur de Crowley dans son dos, mais ne releva pas. L’ange était trop occupé à contrôler les battements de son coeur, rendus erratiques par la peur. À sa plus grande frayeur, le blond s'aperçut que leur monture s’était littéralement enflammée pour atteindre une vitesse infernale. Cependant, peu importe la puissance de Bucéphale, les cavaliers gagnaient sans cesse du terrain. 

Aziraphale comprit rapidement que toute fuite serait vaine. Il tira sur les rênes de sa monture pour l'arrêter.

« Aziraphale es-tu fou ? Que fais-tu ? », l’adomonesta Crowley, totalement paniqué.

Encore tremblants, les doigts du blond se posèrent sur sa sacoche. Il la fit glisser de son épaule et s’aperçut avec horreur que l’une des fiole à l'intérieur s’était brisée pendant leur chute. Il ne restait qu’une seule potion de retour ! Réfléchissant à peine à ce qu’il faisait, il tendit la fiole survivante au démon.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi, annonça-t-il avec solennité en mettant la potion dans les mains du rouquin.

— Je ne vais nulle part sans toi Aziraphale ! » S’énerva Crowley en ignorant l’offrande. 

Aziraphale était sur le point de protester, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Un cheval blanc les avait rattrapé. La femme qui le montait avait une couronne en plastique sur la tête. C'était Pollution. 

« Guerrier de l'Amour !, conspua la démone, sa voix résonnant comme mille voix. Ne vois-tu pas que ce démon te corrompt ? Un ange ne devrait pas souiller sa foi de pareille façon. Tu n'as pas à te salir les mains en protégeant pareille ordure. Rends-nous ce traître et nous pourrons conclure.»

Une poussée de rébellion germa soudain dans le coeur de l’ange. Qui était ce démon pour juger de qui il était en droit d’aimer ou non ? Il sentit un pouvoir infini l’envahir à cette pensée. D’instinct, Aziraphale su comment anéantir les cavaliers, et ce, par l’unique force de ses paroles. D’une voix calme et assuré, il répondit alors :

« Jeune fléau, cavalier galopant à travers les nuits blanches des nouvelles générations. Pollution Sonore, qui sépare les âmes sœurs dans une litanie de ressentiments. Pollution Lumineuse, qui a l'audace de voler les étoiles dans les yeux des amants. Pollution de l'Eau, où les fiançailles se rompent dans des torrents de larmes acides. Pollution des Sols, rendant infertile l'union des corps putrides. Pollution de l'Air, qui fait voler les époux avec du plomb dans l'aile. Pollution Nucléaire, en relation toxique avec l'éternel. J'ai compris trop tard que Mercure n'apporte jamais de bons présages. Les amoureux déchargent leur rancœur, montagne de déchets où trône le siège vide du vainqueur. Hissés haut sur leurs sonnets, s'époumonant comme des chiffonniers. Cœurs couverts de miasmes, essayant encore de trouver parmi la souillure quelques restes de leurs fantasmes. Certes, l'Amour souffre. Mais tandis que ton énergie fossile est une ressource déjà éteinte, son carburant à lui se résume à une étreinte. On se fera toujours un sang d'encre pour ceux qu'on aime. Et peu importe que, embourbées dans une mer d’amertume, les plumes des tourtereaux noircissent et se damnent. L'amour, jamais, ne se dit profane.»

Et sur ces mots, Pollution disparue dans une nuée de cafards.

Sortit alors des ténèbres un autre cheval roux ; celle qui le montait brandissait une grande épée. On disait que Guerre avait reçu le pouvoir de bannir la paix de la Terre, et de faire que les hommes se tuassent les uns les autres. Faisant face à l’ange, le second cavalier de l’Apocalypse s'écria :

« Guerrier de l'Amour, rend-toi ! Un ange ne devrait lever son épée que pour défendre la sainteté. Ou alors, affronte-moi si tu en as la carrure, et que le prix de ma victoire soit le cadavre de cette créature !

— Douce ennemie, déclara l’ange, nul besoin d'un face à face puisque entre nous, tout concorde. Tu penses pouvoir remporter cette bataille ? Voilà un sujet à polémique adoré des belliqueux. Mais se battre pour l'amour, c'est de bonne guerre. Et tu n'es guère prête à me battre, car tu es Guerre, jamais certaine de gagner. À toi chants d'horreurs, à moi champs d'honneurs. Tandis que mes engagés, aux côtés d'un être cher s'éveillent, cheveux en bataille, tes enragés s'endorment seuls, chair à canon, le corps criblé de balles. Ma Guerre à moi fonce tête baissée dans la mêlée des langues, avec les lèvres pour seules armes. Passant l'âme à gauche, c'est le cœur de l'amant qu'on entend battre la chamade. L'Amour ne connaît pas d'Art militaire pour passer à l’offensive. Dans cette croisade, stratégie et tactique sont incapables de conquérir la Terre Sainte du Sacré Cœur. Sa flamme est un incendie qui fait front à toute logique. Après ce cataclysme d'émotions, je sais déjà que tu ne feras pas long feu. Vain combat que tu mènes. Va, et mets de l'eau dans ton vin. Tu ne vaux guère mieux, qu'une vie sans amour.»

Et sur ces mots, Guerre disparut dans une nuée de corbeaux. 

Enfin, il vit paraître un cheval noir monté d'un homme tenant une balance à la main. D’un ton sucré, Famine proclama :

« Guerrier de l'Amour, ne me laisse pas sur ma faim. Jamais un ange ne mange dans la fange. Que cette odieuse charogne, aux vautours soit jetée comme nourriture. Aucun mariage ne se consomme avec pareille pourriture.»

— J'ai connu bien des faims durant cette vie, répliqua l’ange. Celle qui tiraille le ventre, vous condamnant à ramper devant les puissants pour une bouchée de pain. Celle qui se dit proche. Présage funèbre tenant les squelettes debout. Dont les os saillant vous percent la chair avant l'heure. Il en reste toutefois une plus raffinée. Cette dernière passe par bien des maux pour se comprendre, mais ne se définit qu'à travers un seul. Et ce mot là, le cœur en est affamé. Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime. Écoute comme on en a jamais assez ! On devrait le servir sur un plateau et le manger à toutes les sauces. Le dévorer comme une friandise et le savourer comme le plus délicat des mets. Le boire et s'en enivrer. Développer son sens du goût afin qu'un fin palais puisse en décrire tous les arômes. Bien trop longtemps j'ai feint ne pas avoir faim de tendresse, et ce dénigrement a failli mettre fin à mon existence. Mais voilà que toi Famine, Cavalier de l'Apocalypse, tu dénigres ma seule faiblesse. Ne t'étonne pas alors que je remporte cette course. Tu ne peux m'atteindre, car je suis porté par les ailes de l'Amour. L'être que je tiens dans mes bras apaisera la plus grande faim dont je pourrais jamais souffrir.»

Et sur ces mots, Famine disparut dans une nuée de criquets.

**~OOO~**

Le trajet du retour se déroula dans un silence paisible. Tandis que le démon reptile sommeillait en son sein, l'ange savourait la fraîcheur écailleuse de sa peau laiteuse. Douce accalmie salutaire, car l'amour n'avait jamais tant embrasé ses veines.

Au petit jour, l’ange et le démon étaient rentrés sans encombre dans la sécurité calfeutrée de la librairie. Non loin de là, une Bentley prenait un repos bien mérité, le moteur encore brûlant de sa chevauchée infernale.

Longtemps, l'ange et le démon se contemplèrent en silence, les yeux brillants d'une émotion intense. Crowley observait l’ange avec vénération, les cheveux en désordre d’avoir dormi une bonne partie du trajet.

N’y tenant plus, Aziraphale alla cueillir le fruit de sa victoire. La seule pensée cohérente qui traversa l'esprit de l'ange en cet instant, fut que la Tentation incarnée avait un goût de pêche. Les lèvres du démon, douces et tièdes contre les siennes, firent frissonner son cœur de plaisir. Aziraphale se sentit défaillir. Prit de vertige, l’ange avait l'incroyable sensation de chuter dans un abîme de plaisir . Quand il se détachèrent, Aziraphale respira à grandes goulées, comme s'il venait de remonter brusquement à la surface. Les yeux de Crowley étaient rendus troubles par le désir; leurs regards étaient verrouillés l'un à l'autre.

Lorsque Aziraphale parla enfin, ce fut d'une voix rauque.

« Depuis tout ce temps, tu me cherchais ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet d'aborder un sujet si sensible.

Crowley lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, comme s'il avait peur que d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'ange le rejette.

Aziraphale trouva cruelle la pensée que même après toute cette mésaventure, Crowley pût douter de son amour. Le souffle de l'ange se coupa soudain lorsqu'il sentit le rouquin l'attirer dans ses bras. Il savoura ce contact comme une bénédiction. Baignant de larmes l'épaule maigre du démon, l'ange se sentait drainé par le trop-plein d'émotions qui le submergeait.

Les deux amants restèrent un moment ainsi, se respirant l'âme dans une étreinte désespéré. Le visage perdu dans les cheveux du démon, l'ange posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son voyage dans le monde des esprits:

« Qui es-tu ?

— Tu n'aimeras pas la réponse », répondit simplement le rouquin, le visage plongée dans la poitrine du blond.

Aziraphale sourit à travers ses larmes.

« J'ai le droit de connaître la vérité...Tu ne penses pas ? »

Crowley releva la tête, l’air désespéré. Aziraphale eut presque envie de laisser tomber ses questions et de l’embrasser à la place. Cependant, l'ange savait que s'il n'obtenait pas dès cet instant une réponse, il serait à jamais amoureux d'un étranger. Inébranlable, il resta patient et attentif à ce que le démon allait lui dévoiler.

Lorsque Crowley mit fin à leur étreinte, l'ange cru qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui-même. L'espoir semblait s'être définitivement fané dans les yeux dorés du démon. Aziraphale sentit son cœur chuter à cette vision. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Crowley ne reprenne la parole, l'air déterminé à en finir avec tous ses secrets.

« Je suis la Lumière qui fait venir l'ombre. Déclara-t-il avec aigreur. Le fils de l'Aurore derrière les nuits sombres. Gardien des mystères, Étoile du matin. Roi des Chérubin...»

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Aziraphale avait peine à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son monde s’effondrait à chaque syllabe que le démon prononçait. Mais il était désormais trop tard. Il avait demandé la vérité, et Crowley la lui offrait sur un plateau.

« Non je ne suis pas celui qu'on vous fait croire... » Soupira le démon en évitant de croiser le regard terrifié de l'ange.

Depuis la fenêtre, le soleil levant mettait en valeur sa chevelure flamboyante. L'ange s'obligea à baisser le regard face à cette vision, ignorant s'il serait capable de résister à une telle beauté.

« Je suis l'Art et le Savoir. Je suis le Jour et le Noir. », chanta la voix de Crowley, se rapprochant dangereusement du blond jusqu'à ce que son souffle caresse sa nuque.

« Protecteur et Tentateur. Celui qui fait battre votre cœur… ».

Aziraphale trembla lorsque les lèvres du démon effleurèrent sa joue. Mais avec la même furtivité qu'il était venu, Crowley s'était déjà déplacé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le rouquin faisait à présent face à une statue dans un coin de la librairie. La figure marbrée de la déesse Ishtar, décoration pour le moins osée dans l'antre d'un ange, avait toujours fasciné Aziraphale. Voir la main du démon, encore plus pâle que la pierre, s'attarder sur la rondeur du sein de la statue, provoqua d'étranges fourmillements dans le bas-ventre du blond.

« Je vous ai parlé d'Amour, vous n'entendiez que séduction... » Déclara le démon d'une voix sévère.

Jetant un regard critique vers portrait de Mona Lisa, il ajouta :

« Je vous ai montré le Beau, il a fait votre unique obsession... »

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur l’œuvre, il alla choisir un livre de prophétie au hasard sur une étagère.

« Je voulais simplement donner un sens à vos vies, malgré leurs prémonitions... ».

Instinctivement, Aziraphale voulu reprendre l'ouvrage des mains du démon, mais ses jambes le portaient à peine. Il trébucha avec maladresse sur une pile de livre, et seule la main secourable du rouquin le préserva de la chute.

Le regard de l'un tomba dans celui de l'autre. Aziraphale ne pouvait à présent plus fuir la vérité. Alors, cédant à l'ineffable cruauté de l’existence, il écouta Crowley finir sa tirade, le cœur lourd :

« Pour vous j'ai désobéi. Et en châtiment, on me nomme Satan.

— Non...Non, non, non…, pleura l’ange en se cachant le visage dans ses mains. C’est impossible...

— Je te demande pardon mon ange…, s’excusa inutilement le rouquin.

— Tu...Tu m’as berné…, l’accusa Aziraphale d’un ton amer.

— Lis la fin du journal, et tu comprendras mon amour. »

Puis le silence se fit. Ce n’est qu’en se redressant que Aziraphale comprit qu’il était seul dans la librairie.

Crowley, Lucifer ou Satan, que diable ? Avait disparu.

Les paroles de Lilith résonnèrent alors dans l’esprit de l’ange comme une sonnette d’alarme. 

“ _Lorsque sur le chemin du retour, il apercevra la lumière de l'aurore, qu'il ne doute surtout pas de la parole de Lucifer, qu'il ne se retourne pas. Car pour son plus grand malheur, il perdra son amant une seconde fois. "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour prochain chapitre, Aziraphale découvrira la dernière page du journal...
> 
> Encore désolé pour la frustration, pour me faire pardonner, voici ma ref musicale qui a influencé toute l'écriture de ce chapitre :
> 
> Sur youtube - Meimuna - la tristesse du diable.  
> https://youtu.be/Osl9F6LbHNk

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand merci à ma lectrice Beta " Romana_IntheVoid ", sans qui cette histoire serait jonchée de fautes d'orthographes !


End file.
